One moment changed everything
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Horatio gets a surprise earlier and a different way than what actually happened on the show. While Calleigh's life changes with one phone call and end up in Miami in a different way. Will Ducaine still fall in love? Original CSI Characters appear later. A little A/U.
1. When things shifted

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: Horatio gets a surprise earlier and a different way than what actually happened on the show. While Calleigh's life changes with one phone call and end up in Miami in a different way. Will Ducaine still fall in love? Original CSI Characters appear later. A little A/U.

AN: Wow, it has been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that Ducaine Fans, but I'm back for a bit, a little longer if things go good here. This story could spark sequels, so keep that in mind. I hope overall you'll enjoy the story, and the wait was worth it.

Title: One moment changed everything  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship, Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Possible Mentions (Including Original CSI)  
Time-line: Starts Pre-Series  
Warnings: Minor Character deaths, Implied/suggestive adult behavior, possibly a few questionable words, mentions of violence  
Main Parings: Eventually Ducaine  
Minor Parings: Horatio/Julia (Past, Mention Only), Calleigh/OC, OC/OC, eventually Cath/Warrick, GSR (Short appearance)  
Other Characters: Jesse Cardoza (Temporary), Tim Speedle (Implied Only), OC's, Alexx Woods, and Eric. Natalia, Ryan & Original CSI characters in Later chapters

* * *

Chapter 1: When things shifted

September 19, 1997

24 year old Valarie Owings, who has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, medium sized build, stood around 5'7, was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock, so she stretched and yawned, then turned it off before turning her body around, and moving closer to her husband of almost five years, wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his temple before whispering. "Babe, time to get up."

She kissed his temple a few more times before she hears her husband, 24 year old Steven Owings, sigh with his eyes closed as he placed his hand on top of his wife's. "Do I have to?"

She chuckled before whispering. "I know how you feel, but unfortunately we have responsibilities, which in about 5 seconds from now, two will be calling our names."

Right as they counted down to one, right on time, they hear their two five year old twins, Nicole and Nick, outside of their room. "Mommy, daddy, breakfast, please."

They chuckled before Valarie spoke. "Ok, sweeties we'll be out in a few minutes."

The kids shouted ok before they walked away from the door, arguing on who got the red cup this morning, making their parents do a little sigh as Steven, who had short black hair, green eyes, stood at 5'9 with an athletic build, turned around in his wife's arms, and as their eyes met, he smiled up at her. "I love you, and even though the family we wanted together started out sooner than we had planned, I wouldn't trade these last fives years for anything."

After meeting in their sophomore year at High School in New Orleans, they've been together ever since, both getting accepted at the University of Miami, her for academics, and him for athletics with a very big promising chance of going pro in football. But when they found out she was pregnant, he dropped out and got a full-time job while she continued with her studies until she graduated with a degree in chemistry last year before finally getting her dream job at the Miami-Dade CSI lab three months ago.

Now he was in his second year, studying/training to be a teacher/coach, and as a couple they'll be celebrating their fifth year of marriage tomorrow.

Valarie had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "Me neither, and if I never said it before, thank you for everything you had to sacrifi..."

He cuts her off while shaking his head. "It wasn't a sacrifice, it was just a dream change, but as long as you were still the main point in it, it was worth it."

She leaned down and kissed him, and after a few deep times, she pulls back and whispers. "Save it for later, we really don't have time."

He nodded, and after one more peck on the lips, and as they moved to get out of bed, he asks. "You called Calleigh, right? To make sure she is coming?"

24 year old Calleigh Duquesne, who works at the CSI lab in New Orleans, was their best friend from High school and aunt/godmother to their kids.

Valarie smiled with a nod as they wrapped their robes over their sleeping clothes. "Of course, she wouldn't miss our celebration for anything."

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right."

She chuckled in return as she slipped her fingers through his while they walked down the hall so they could head to the kitchen and start breakfast.

* * *

1 Hour later

After having breakfast, and once she was ready for work, Valarie kissed her family goodbye and headed off to the crime lab.

When she arrived in the parking lot and parked in her normal spot, she got out and started walking towards the entrance, which she was following a tall, dark, short haired, handsome, mid-30's man in a suit and tie, carrying a briefcase with a little boy, who could have been the same age as her kids, with short blond hair, walking next to him.

Once they got to the door, the brown eyed man, opened the door for her, and she politely said thanks with a smile as she walked in the building, only taking a few steps in when he had cleared his throat and asked. "Excuse me Ms., but do you work here?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Horatio Caine?"

Noticing the receptionist wasn't at her desk at the moment, Valarie decided to take him to her boss herself, so she nodded. "Yes, right this way." The man nodded as he started following Valarie to her boss's office.

37 year old Horatio Caine was standing at his office window looking outside with his hands on his hips when he heard a knock at his door, so he turns his head towards it and said softly. "Yes, come in." The door opened a second later and he shares a polite smile with Valarie. "How can I help you Mrs. Owings?"

"There is a man with a little boy who needs to talk to you, sir."

With a now curious look on his face, he nodded. "Alright, thank you, Mrs. Owings."

She nodded with a smile before looking towards the other man and walking away to head to her shared office.

A few seconds after Valarie had left doorway, the other man came through the door with a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

Horatio eyed the boy for a second before looking at the man who came into the room. "How can I help you Mr..."

He trails off as the other man held out his hand. "Hill, I'm a lawyer and I need to talk to you about something."

Horatio nodded, and after closing the door and gently telling the little boy that he could sit down on the couch, which he did with just a head nod, Horatio walked back to the lawyer so they could talk quietly, and by the end of the conversation, Horatio Caine's life just changed in a way he never expected.

* * *

While waiting in the break room for shift to start, which five minutes had gone past time, the blond haired receptionist came into the room, carrying a dozen red roses with a smile. "Valarie, a delivery for you."

Valarie stood up from her seat, and took the flowers from the other woman with a smile. "Thank you, Debra."

The other woman nodded with the smile still on her face. "Well, aren't you lucky to have a man who loves you so much." Before walking out of the room, and as Valarie was reading the card that came with it, one of her co-workers, 29 year old Jesse Cardoza walked in the room with a smirk. "Let me guess, from the husband?"

Valarie smiled wide as she looked up from her card. "As a matter of fact, yes." When she saw him shake his head and smirk again, she continued with a smirk of her own. "Smirk and shake your head all you want, one day this could be you too, you could be all grown-up just like my husband."

Jesse didn't have many relationships that lasted long, and maybe Valarie had a point, but he just hadn't found the one yet.

While the other CSI's were chuckling at her comment, and before he could respond, Horatio walked into the room with the little boy at his side, and he spoke after clearing his throat. "Can I have everybody's attention?"

Normally Horatio would have kept his personal life private, but knowing this lab like he did, it wouldn't take very long for the rumors to start circulating about the little boy, so he just decided to tell them now.

When the group was quieted down a few seconds later, he continued. "This is Kyle Harmon, my son."

Once the shock wore off, the group introduced themselves to the little boy, which all he did was nod and shake hands, then after Jesse congratulated Horatio, Horatio looked over at Valarie. "Mrs. Owings, can I speak to you for a few minutes?"

Valarie nodded with a smile as they stepped away from the group, then with his hands on his hips and his head titled a little, he started to speak in a soft tone. "I know it is your desire to start training for the field, and I had said you could start today, but..."

Valarie cuts him off with a nod. "You want me to stay in the lab and look after Kyle."

He wouldn't have asked, but he had to go to court today, and it was too short of notice to get other arrangements.

"I know it isn't your responsibility, but..."

Valarie cuts him off again. "I understand Mr. Caine. I know what it's like to be blindsided by unexpected events."

After a nod, he noticed the flowers in her arms. "You have an anniversary coming up, don't you?"

Valarie nodded with a smile. "Yes, Sir, tomorrow."

He smiled a little. "Then how about as a thank you, I'll let you off early today and take tomorrow off."

"Wow, I appreciate that, but you don't have..."

He cuts her off this time. "Please, I insist."

Valarie just nodded with a bigger smile. "Ok, thank you."

Horatio nodded back, and after a quick word with Kyle, Valarie walked with the boy out of the break room while Horatio gave the assignments to his other CSI's.

* * *

Two hours before shift was over, Horatio got his son, and Kyle said 'thank you', which were the first words he said since he arrived here. Then about an hour before shift was done, Valarie was free to leave, so once she cleaned up her lab and desk, she made sure she had her purse, flowers and jacket and walked out the building.

Once she got to her vehicle, she unlocked it and slipped in the driver's seat before placing her flowers on the passenger seat and pulling her phone out of her purse and hitting speed dial number 2 and waited.

A few seconds later she hears the southern voicemail greeting from her best friend. _"Hey, I can't come to the phone right now, but I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

Valarie smiled as she left her message. "Hi Cal, I know you're probably busy, I just wanted to say hi and tell you how excited I am to see you tomorrow. It's been forever, right? Anyways, call me back when you can. Bye."

After she finished that phone call, she hit speed dial number 1 and placed her phone back up to her ear, and a second later she hears her husband's voice. "Hi honey, what's going on? Are you ok?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, so what are you up to?"

"I'm getting ready to get me something to eat before my next class, I had to skip lunch today."

"Oh, so how would you like some company?"

He smiled on his end of the phone. "Why, you free?"

"Yep, my boss let me leave early."

"Alright, I can meet..."

She cuts him off. "It's ok, I can pick you up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, besides you can see the kids before we drop you back off at school this way."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few, and Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the flowers, they were a big hit in the lab."

He chuckled before replying with sincerity. "I'm glad, just showing you how much I love you."

She looked over at the flowers and whispered. "I know. I love you too, so much."

After saying bye, they hung up before she started her vehicle and started to drive towards the college so she could pick up her husband.

* * *

While Valarie had gotten off early, Jesse was still working a case, and he had followed a lead that he was hoping would close it, so that's why him and a cop was at a potential suspect's rented house. Then when he knocked on the door and told him who he was, he and the cop heard a commutation in the house, so he had opened the door fast before him and the cop rushed inside, and they were heading towards the bedrooms when they heard a car starting, so they rushed back outside and got into their own vehicles before a car chase started, and at one point they ended up on the main street, bobbing and weaving through the traffic, passing one intersection, which surprisingly no one crashed into anybody.

But the second one they weren't so lucky, the suspect's vehicle rammed right into one of the vehicles going through the intersection after their light turned green, which caused a chain reaction for multiple crashes, there had been no time to react, everything just happened so fast, and Jesse, who had been a few cars behind the suspect's, cursed when he saw the damage, then stopped his vehicle and got out, telling his cop buddy to check on the suspect while he ran to the vehicle that got hit the hardest.

When he was close enough to see the driver, who wasn't moving and had a passenger in the other seat, looking just as bad, his heart raced, tears welled up in his eyes, and he shouted. "Dammit!" Before pulling out his phone and dialing a number then putting the phone up to his ear, and after he heard his boss's signature greeting.

"Caine."

Jesse cleared, trying to speak through the emotion he was feeling. "Horatio, we have problem, something bad just happened."

* * *

New Orleans Crime Lab

45 minutes later

 _"Hi Cal, I know you're probably busy, I just wanted to say hi and tell you how excited I am to see you tomorrow. It's been forever, right? Anyways, call me back when you can. Bye."_

Calleigh smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice from her voicemail as she stopped in front of her office door, and after pulling her phone from her ear, she opened it and stepped in the room, then as she started closing the door, her office chair turned around and she saw her cop friend who she had been seeing casually the last six months, both agreeing that they didn't want to get too serious at first.

But now, while Calleigh wasn't madly in love with him, she did care enough to see if things could take a more serious turn for them, and she had told him that last night, which like she sort of suspected, he responded that he needed more time to think about it, so she was a little shocked to see him sitting at her desk.

"Billy, what are you doing here?"

Billy Fuller, who had short blond hair, hazel eyes, stood at 5'8 with an athletic build, smiled his charming smile before speaking as he stood up. "I thought about what you said last night, and you're right on taking this relationship to a more committed turn." She was about to open her mouth but he continued before she could, stopping in front of her with the smile still on his face. "I know you said you wanted me to take as much time as I needed. But really, who am I kidding? Letting you go would more than likely be the stupidest mistake of my life, so if a commitment is what you want, then why don't we do it the right way, all the way, so Calleigh Duquesne." Once again she was going to speak, but he cuts her off with his words as he kneeled down on one knee and presented her with a single diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Now Calleigh became shocked, yeah she wanted a more committed relationship, but marriage honestly hadn't even crossed her mind, at least at this point in her life. But before she could voice all that she was feeling, she was cut off again, this time from her phone, not knowing once she answered it, her life will be shifted in a way she never expected.

* * *

AN: Interested in more? Thanks for reading and Please Review.


	2. Meeting Him

AN: What support I got, thank you. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Him

After the second ring, Calleigh clears her throat and finally spoke. "I uh, I better answer my phone."

Billy nodded while Calleigh answered. "Duquesne."

The person on the other end cleared his throat before speaking in a sympathetic tone. "Hi Ms. Duquesne, I'm Horatio Caine, I work at the Miami-Dade CSI lab, and I'm sorry to inform you that..."

Calleigh cuts him off with a gasp. "Oh my god, what happened? Is Valarie ok? What about Steven, the kids?"

Billy looked a little concerned and stood up before placing a hand on her shoulder as Horatio continued. "The kids are ok, they were in school when the accident happened."

While Horatio was telling her what had happened to her best friends, Calleigh felt like she was going to be sick as her knees started to buckle, but Billy was right there and helped her to the nearest chair and sat her down.

When he was done, Calleigh wiped the few tears off her cheek. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'm sure you will, but even then it will still take a few hours, and the principle won't release the kids to me until they..."

Calleigh cuts him off and nodded, even though he couldn't see her, and said. "Right, can I talk to Nicole first?"

"Of course."

A few seconds later Calleigh hears the sweet, but sad voices, of her 'niece' then her 'nephew', and after talking to the principle, relaying a few answers that only the closest people to the kids would know before the phone went back to Horatio.

"Mr. Caine, I can trust you with them, right?"

Still with a comforting voice, he replied. "Absolutely, if you need to talk to a few of my colleagues to confirm on who I am, I'll give you their num..."

Calleigh cuts him off. "I just want to get there as soon as I can."

"Ok, we'll see you when you get here."

"Thank you."

After they said bye, she hung up and looked at Billy with shock. "I have to go."

He nodded before taking her right hand. "You don't have to answer my question right now, but I would like you to wear the ring while you think about it, ok?" Before she could speak, he slipped the ring on her ring finger on her right hand.

She looked down at the ring before looking into his hazel eyes. "I'll call you when I get there."

"Ok."

They both stand up, and after sharing a hug, she grabbed her purse and jacket before walking out of her office, and once she talked to her boss, requesting an emergency leave, she left the lab, thankful she already had a bag packed, which being a CSI was the reason for that, before heading towards the airport.

* * *

Hours later

Later that night

When Calleigh finally made it to the rented house her late friends had been living in, she said loud enough so the kids could hear her from wherever they were in the house. "Nicole, Nick!"

A few seconds later she sees and hears them coming in the house from the back deck.

"Aunt Calleigh!"

Not long after, Calleigh was kneeling down with two crying kids in her arms as she tried to comfort them the best she could as her own tears came down, heavy with grief, from not only feeling their loss, but for herself as well.

About 15 minutes later, the three of them started to calm down a little, then as she was pulling back, she remembered someone else was here, so she talked quietly to them, and after they nodded, she stood up and started walking towards the back deck, where Horatio and Kyle was still standing.

As she opened the back door, Horatio quietly told Kyle that he could go and say goodbye to the two kids, which he immediately did, already forming a tight bond with them, knowing exactly how they felt.

When it was just Calleigh and Horatio looking at one another, already feeling comfortable, and deep down they couldn't help, despite on what led them being in the same area, but even feeling a connection, so after a short paused moment, Calleigh spoke first after clearing her throat. "Thank you for watching them, and for setting up the plane ticket for me. I'll make sure I pay you back."

Horatio waved it off and titled his head a little while speaking in his comforting voice that only made Calleigh feel warm inside. "Don't worry about it, it was the least I could do. And I'm sorry about your friends. While Valarie wasn't at the lab very long, her work was very important, she helped put away some dangerous criminals, and I could only imagine how far she would have gone, especially when she expressed desire on training to be a CSI."

Calleigh was actually not aware of that development, but knowing how excited Valarie was when she got the job at the lab, she really wasn't that surprised, so she just nodded with a smile. "Thank you for the kind words, and knowing how hard of a worker she was, she could have gone far."

He nodded in return before asking after clearing his throat. "And speaking of the lab, my colleague/ME, Alexx Woods wants to do a gathering at her place after the funeral."

Calleigh will admit she was a little surprised at the offer, considering Valarie hadn't been at the lab very long, but then again, she could see that Horatio really cared about her friend after a short time, so she could see there was a possibility her other co-workers cared for her too.

She nodded with a smile again a second later, making Horatio's heart race a little, despite him telling himself this wasn't the right time to be feeling this way.

"OK, once I get the details straightened out, I'll let you know."

Horatio nodded with a smile of his own, which Calleigh had the same reaction, then he spoke softly again. "I should go."

"Alright, and thanks again Mr. Caine."

"Please, It's Horatio, or sometimes I get called H."

"OK, thanks again, Horatio."

As they were walking towards the back door, Horatio spoke again. "You're welcome, Ms. Duquesne."

Calleigh also corrected him. "Please, its Calleigh, or Cal."

They gave each other one more smile before finally walking into the house, and after Horatio said bye to the kids, him and Kyle left the rented house.

* * *

Not long after they made it to his apartment, they were getting ready for bed, both having a very emotional day, and after Horatio tucked his son into his bed, he kneeled down and spoke softly. "I know that today was pretty hectic for you, and I'm sorry for that and for the loss of your mom, but know that you are not alone. I'm here for you whenever you need me, I promise. We'll get through these trying times together, ok?" When all he got was a head nod, Horatio gave him a smile and finished. "Sleep tight. If you need anything I'll be out in the living room."

As Horatio was standing up, Kyle finally spoke. "Will I see Nicole and Nick again? I really like them."

Happy to hear his son speaking more than one word, Horatio couldn't help but smile a little wider as he kneeled down again and spoke after clearing his throat. "I'm sure you'll get to see them at least one more time."

Kyle gets a little sad as he asked. "Oh, are they leaving?"

Not knowing what's going to happen to the kids now, Horatio wanted to be truthful. "Honestly, I don't know. But if they do, I'm sure we can find someway for you guys to keep in contact."

Not a 100% happy about the prospect of them leaving his life, but happy that he could hopefully keep in contact with them, he nodded with a small smile. "Ok."

Horatio smiled in return, and as he was standing up again, Kyle asked in a low tone. "Can you stay?"

"Ok course, just let me shut out the light."

Once he turned out the light, he gets on the left side of the bed and slipped under the covers, then not too long after that, Kyle shifted and laid his head on his father's chest, making Horatio wrap his arms around his son's shoulders with a sigh of content.

Being a father may have been the last thing he could have imagined on being at this point of his life, but now that it was a reality, he silently vowed he'll protect him no matter what, so with that thought, and he'll privately admit, the blond haired, green eyed, 5'3 woman, was in his thoughts too, he closed his eyes.

* * *

After Horatio left the house, Calleigh and the kids spent most of their evening sitting on the couch in silence with a little small talk here and there, then after Calleigh saw them getting sleepy, she suggested they get ready for bed, and as she was tucking Nicole in her bed, which her and Nick shared a bedroom, she asked. "Aunt Calleigh, what's going to happen now?"

Calleigh gave her 'niece' a smile, trying to be as reassuring as she could be. "I haven't figured all of that out yet, but I promise that no matter what happens, you'll have me."

As the little girl nodded, Nick, who had finished his nighttime routine, walked into the room, and Calleigh smiled at her 'nephew'. "Ready to be tucked in?"

He nodded then asked in a soft voice, wanting to be near his sister. "Can I sleep with Nicole?"

Calleigh looked at the little girl, and she nodded with a smile, wanting to be near her brother too. "Sure."

Nick smiled as he ran to his sister's bed, and once he was under the covers, Calleigh tucked them both in and kissed their foreheads while whispering her love to them, which they responded in return, before walking towards the door and shutting the light out, the nightlight coming on, then walking out in the hall, shutting the door until there was only a crack.

She took a breath before walking down the hall and stopping at the bedroom her friends slept in, she places her hand on the doorknob, but a second later, she shook her head and released it before walking back to the living room and sitting down on the couch with a deep sigh with what felt like a thousand thoughts going around in her mind, including the red haired, blue eyed, 5'10 man.

She mentally shook her head as she looked down at the ring on her finger with another sigh, knowing that what ever she decides next it has to be in the best interest of those kids because they are going to need her more than ever before.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. A Few days later

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Few days later

After a few emotionally, hard days, everything was set up for everybody to say their goodbyes, which once again Calleigh was blown away from the support Horatio's team was giving her and the kids.

Now while at Alexx's place, the kids, which included Alexx's six year old son, Bryan, were out in the yard as Calleigh watched her 'Niece & Nephew' trying to have fun, knowing today was really hard for them.

A few minutes later, after Horatio had stopped next to her at the railing of the deck, looked over at her and asked in a comforting tone. "How are you and the kids holding up?"

Calleigh sighed before replying. "Everything still feels like we are in a horrible nightmare, trying to wake up." She sighed again before commenting as she looked over at him. "But Kyle seems like a great comfort to them, so thank you for allowing them to hang out together."

Which now that she thought of it, Valarie never mentioned her boss having a child or the kids so close, so she had to admit she was a little curious about that, but before she could voice it, Horatio nodded. "You're welcome, and really I think Nicole and Nick are a great comfort to him too, he just recently lost his mother too."

Calleigh looked sympathetic as she replied. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your wife."

Horatio shook his head. "I wasn't married to her. In fact, I didn't even know she had been pregnant." While Calleigh now understood that Kyle had just came into his life, she gave him a curious look and he gave her a little smile as he continued, almost shyly. "That should be a story for another time."

Calleigh nodded with a small smile in return. "Yeah, you're probably right."

After he nodded in return, he asked after clearing his throat. "Now I don't know what you have planned next, living wise, but if you choose to stay here, there is a spot open at the lab."

Now Calleigh had to admit she was shocked at the offer. "Thank you Horatio, but you don't have..."

He cuts her off. "The lab should be the one thanking you, if you choose to stay here."

With a curious look, she asked again. "What?"

He shyly smiled as he continued. "After meeting you and remembering the few times Valarie said her best friend was a CSI, I uh, I found some things about you."

Calleigh raised an eyebrow as she smirked a little. "Oh, and what did you find out?"

He still felt a little shy about confessing what he did, but his tone was nothing but pride. "You were the top of your class at the police academy, your solve rate is the best on your team, even though you're only a level 2, not to mention you are an expert in the ballistics department, which that, and putting together and taking apart a gun faster than anybody gave you the nickname 'bullet girl'."

This time Calleigh felt a little shy as she replied soft. "Very thorough of you."

"Just doing my job when it comes to scouting for my team." As Calleigh nodded, he continued after clearing his throat again. "And if it swings in either direction of you taking the job or not, Jesse will not be here. He had asked to be transferred to Los Angeles."

Jesse felt too guilty to stay here, so he asked to be transferred, even after Horatio told him to take few days to think about it.

Calleigh looked a little shocked at this revelation, so she asked. "Why?'

"He just feels too guilty right now, and after telling him about my plan on asking you to work here, he was more insitiant about it. He doesn't think he could look in your eyes after what he did."

Calleigh shook her head. "I don't blame him, it was one of those freak accidents, it could have happened to anybody." Calleigh took a breath as she finished. "They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Horatio nodded, then said softly. "And I told him that, but he still blames himself, and he isn't the only one, if I hadn't let her leave early, she wouldn't have..."

Calleigh cuts him off as she placed her hand on top of his, both looking in each other's eyes immediately, feeling the sparks, while trying to shake them off just as quickly. "You couldn't have known what would have happened. Like I said, it was a freak accident, and you'll only drive yourself crazy if you think about the 'what if's', so it's ok to feel sad about the loss, but don't feel guilty about it, because I don't blame you either, and I never will."

Looking at one another with her hand still on top of his, their hearts started racing, but a moment later they were brought back into reality when they heard Billy's voice. "Sorry, I took so long to get your drink, babe. I got to talking to the other detectives."

She removed her hand from Horatio's, both missing the feeling instantly, before she looked over at Billy with a smile as she grabbed the cup he was handing out to her. "It's ok."

As he nodded, Horatio cleared his throat before saying. "Let me know what you decide."

Calleigh looked over at Horatio and nodded with a smile. "I will, thank you again."

He gave her a nod, and as he walking inside the house, Billy looked at his girlfriend with a confused look. "What was that about?"

She took a sip of her drink before replying after swallowing. "I'll tell you later."

Not wanting to start something right now, he just nodded as he placed his hand on the small of her back, which deep down she had to admit his touch felt different than before, before everything, before meeting...

She mentally shook her thoughts away before going when they weren't suppose to.

* * *

Hours later

When the group was down to the main group, they had dinner and dessert, then not long after, Billy took Calleigh and the kids back to the rented beach house, and once they were inside, Calleigh told the kids it was time to get ready for bed since they had school tomorrow, so while they were getting ready for bed, Calleigh changed into something more causal while Billy was sitting out on the deck.

15 minutes later, Calleigh walked out on the deck and closed the door while saying. "Sorry, about that, the kids were a little restless tonight."

Billy nodded in understanding as he turned so his backside was against the railing. "Understandable after the day they had."

Calleigh nodded in agreement as she stopped in front of him, then after a few seconds of just looking at one another, they both sighed and stated to talk at the same time.

"We have to talk."

They gave each other smiles before she cleared her throat and said. "You go first."

He nodded before asking. "Two things, one, what did CSI Caine want you to decide about?"

Before he asked his second question, Calleigh answered him. "He asked if I wanted a job here."

Billy chuckled with a raised eyebrow. "Why would he do that? You have job in New Orleans."

Calleigh nodded while walking to the railing of the deck before clearing her throat and speaking. "I believe he was mostly thinking of the kids, knowing they'll probably be more comfortable staying here."

Of course her heart was telling her that his offer wasn't all about that, but she also didn't know for sure, and she obviously wasn't going to tell Billy that.

Billy now looked confused. "What do mean the kids?"

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow in return. "What did you mean by that? What did you think would happen to them?"

Now Billy looked shocked. "Hold on, wait a minute, you're thinking about raising th..."

Calleigh cuts him off with a hard look. "Who else will? What grandparents they do have left didn't bother to show up today, so you think the kids would be taken care of by any of them? I think not, so I'm not going to just drop them off somewhere." She took a breath before finishing. "Besides, I signed legal papers."

Once again, he looked shocked. "Legal Papers?"

"Yes, Valarie and Steven asked when she was five months pregnant if I would take care of the kids if something were to happen to them before they turned 18."

Billy shook his head and held up his hands. "Calleigh, I can't, I'm not ready for this. I know I asked you to marry me, but I thought kids would be way down the road."

Calleigh gave him a sarcastic laugh before she replied. "And you think I'm ready for this? You think I envisioned myself being a parent before I even hit 25 years old, I'm freaking terrified right now. But I'm not backing out, their parents loved them so much, they risked so much to have them and they wanted me to take of them, which is exactly what I am intending to do." Then she gets a little sad as she finished. "Whether you're next to me or not, so I'm sorry Billy, those kids are a packaged deal now, and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

There was a pause before he sighed and took her right hand in his hand and said softly as he looked at the ring. "Then I guess that answers my second question, when do you think this ring will be moved over to the left hand?"

Calleigh looked into his sad eyes before she looked down at her right hand, and after a few seconds, she slipped her hand out of his before slipping the ring off her finger, then she handed it to him and whispered. "I really am sorry it has to be this way."

Despite the strong feelings she was starting to feel for Horatio, she still really cared for Billy, so a small part of her was telling him the truth.

Billy took the ring from her with a nod. "I know, and I'm sorry too."

She nodded as she reached up and cupped his cheek. "I know too, but you feel what you feel, and you shouldn't pretend otherwise, because it will only make you feel trapped and/or resentful, and I don't want that for you, or us, I want you to be happy."

He gives her a smile and nod. "I want you to be happy too." Then he gives her one more sigh. "But I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

After he leaned down, they kissed on the cheek before giving one another a hug, then as they were pulling back, he spoke again. "I should go."

"What? No, don't be silly, you can just leave in the morning."

"No, it's ok, it will be just too hard."

Calleigh nodded in understanding. "Alright."

He cupped her cheek as he whispered. "Bye, Calleigh Duquesne."

"Bye, Billy Fuller."

After one more smile, he removed his hand, stepped back and walked inside so he could walk out of the front door, and once Calleigh was alone, she turned around so she was looking out in the ocean before sighing while her heart and head was fighting one another on her next decision, staying in New Orleans or live in Miami.

Of course she knew no matter where she decided to live, she needed the kids opinion too, and she honestly didn't know which one she was rooting for, both had their pros and cons. But of course she knew the biggest pro of staying here would be she would get to see Horatio everyday.

She mentally shook her head from thinking those thoughts, she just broke-up with her boyfriend, she shouldn't be thinking about that, but she was having a tough time on telling her heart and the small smile that was appearing on her face that.

* * *

AN: Calleigh and the kids make a decision. Find out what that is next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Next Morning

AN: Thanks. Here is the next chapter, sorry about the delay it was suppose to go up yesterday.

* * *

Chapter 4: Next Morning

When Calleigh woke up she started the coffee, and once it was done, and while she was pouring the liquid in the coffee mug, she hears Nicole's voice. "Good Morning, Aunt Calleigh."

Calleigh turned around and saw the kids standing next to the dinning/kitchen table, and she smiled. "Hey, I was just about ready to wake you two up."

Nicole answered with a smile on her face, reminding Calleigh very much of Valarie, before she spoke. "We are pretty good getting up during school mornings."

Calleigh chuckled as she walked to the table. "That's pretty impressive to me, because, now don't get me wrong, I loved school, but mornings were never my favorite. It took me forever to get out of bed, I think I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock about five times before I finally got up and ready."

The kids couldn't help but chuckle, which made Calleigh think that was the first for them since their parents died, or at least not faking it.

As the kids started to sit at the table, Calleigh took a sip of her coffee before clearing her throat and speaking. "There are some important things we need to talk about, ok?" After they nodded, they looked at her with curiosity as she continued. "First thing we need to talk about is, you remember when I told you no matter what happens you'll have me?" They nodded again before she finished. "Well, we need to figure out where we'll live, here in Miami or New Orleans, and it's your choice."

Nicole asked in a somewhat shocked tone. "Really?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'll be happy no matter where you choose, just as long as we are together."

Even though her heart was screaming for them to pick here, she mentally shook her head as she watched the kids speak with their eyes among themselves, then Nicole looked at Calleigh with a smile. "We would like to stay in Miami." Silently her heart shouted 'yes' before Nicole asked. "Will we stay here?"

Calleigh took a breath before answering. "That is up to you guys too. I know it's a comfort and a heartache to be here without your parents, so I'll understand which one you choose. But, I would like to remind you that it might take time to get a new place, so we might have to be here for awhile anyways."

They nodded in understanding before Nick took this question. "We would like to stay here, at least for a little bit."

A few months ago a decision was brought up about a bigger place so Nicole and Nick could have their own room, but for now they didn't want to be apart from one another, and while it was hard to be here without their parents, it was also a comfort just like Calleigh said.

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Alright, here it is, and we'll cross the new housing situation when it comes to that time." After they nodded, Calleigh had one more question. "Ok, now the last order of business for right now, do you want to go school or stay home a few days."

The siblings looked at one another again and smiled before looking at Calleigh and saying at the same time. "Go to school."

Nicole explained a second later. "It's Kyle's first day at a new school, and he wanted us to be there."

Calleigh nodded one more time while getting up from the chair. "Alright, I guess breakfast is in order. Is cereal ok for the day?"

They both said it was ok, so Calleigh got the box down from the top of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter, along with two bowls, then after pouring the food and milk in the bowls and grabbing the spoons, she sticks them in the bowls, picked them up and walked to the table before sitting them down in front of the kids, and after they had politely asked for some juice, she walked back to the fridge, grabbed the orange juice, took a blue and red cup out of the cupboard and poured the liquid inside before walking back to the table and placing the red cup in front of Nick and the blue cup in front of Nicole.

As she was walking back to the counter, Nick picked up the red cup and placed it next to Nicole as he took the blue cup, the kids shared a small smile before they continue on eating while Calleigh got her some cereal, something she hadn't had in years, before walking back to the table so she could sit down and eat with them.

After a minute or two, Nicole realized something. "Aunt Calleigh, where is Mr. Fuller?"

She finished her bite of food before telling them. "Well, let's just say that you probably won't be seeing him here anymore."

Nicole frowned a little as she said softly, thinking it's their fault. "I'm sorry."

Calleigh sensing that with her tone and words, gave her a smile and shook her head. "We still care for one another, but we felt it was better this way, so don't blame yourselves, ok? Sometimes things just don't work out."

They nodded in understanding before going back to eating.

* * *

Once the group was ready to leave the house, Calleigh drove them towards their school, and after arriving on the campus, she parked the vehicle in the parking lot and as they got out, Nicole spoke. "Usually daddy just drops us off and leaves."

Calleigh smiled as they headed for the sideway. "I know, but just for the day I want to walk with you, ok?"

They just nodded with a smile as they continued their walk to the sidewalk, they see Bryan Woods, who had short black hair and brown eyes, get off the bus, so Nick said. "Bryan!"

Bryan took a moment before he remembered seeing them at his mom's place yesterday, and gave him a smile as he walked up to them, then a few seconds later, Bryan smiled over the twin's shoulders. "Hi Kyle."

The twins and Calleigh turned around to see Horatio waking with his son, and Calleigh's heart just about leapt out of her chest watching him, especially with those sunglasses on.

She got herself somewhat calmed down by the time Horatio and Kyle made it near them, and after they stopped, Kyle gave the other kids a smile. "Hi."

After they said hi, Horatio spoke. "I hope you kids show Kyle around."

They all nodded while Nicole spoke with a smile. "Sure, why don't we do that now?"

Once they all agreed, Calleigh told the twins to have a good day, while Horatio kneeled down so he was eye level with his son, took his sunglasses off and said with a smile. "I'll be here at the end of the day."

He'll probably have to look into an afterschool program eventually, but for at least today, and possibly the week, he wants to make sure he's here to pick him up.

Kyle nodded with a smile before he wraps his arms around his father's neck, which surprised him, but he wrapped his arms around him a second later as Kyle whispered. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome."

After they pulled back, Kyle, Nick, Nicole and Bryan started walking towards the entrance of the building, and as Horatio was standing up, Calleigh couldn't help but comment. "I have a feeling those four are going to be pretty inseparable."

Horatio, sensing the same thing, nodded before speaking after clearing his throat while his heart was racing. "Yeah, so it would be shame of they get torn apart."

Calleigh looked over at him with a smirk as her eyes were sparkling. "Is that your subtle way of asking if I'm staying?"

Not always known to be in a playful mood, Horatio couldn't help but smirk back. "Maybe."

Calleigh chuckled, which was the first time he got to hear that, and he wasn't disappointed one bit, before she nodded and replied in a more serious manner. "I talked to the kids and they want to stay, so who am I to say no? Providing of course if the job offer still stands?"

With the prospect of seeing Calleigh everyday there was no stopping that raised heart beat now, so he nodded and replied. "Of course it still is, the lab will be lucky to have you."

Calleigh smiled a genuine smile while trying to hide the small blush that was coming through. "Thank you." He nodded with a smile of his own before she continued after clearing her throat. "I do need a little time though, I have to get things settled in New Orleans first."

Horatio nodded in understanding before replying. "Of course, and if you need help with anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, Horatio, that really means a lot to me."

After he nodded again, he asked. "You got anything planned for the day?"

Looking at him with curiosity, she asked. "No, why?"

"How about a tour of the lab, you know to get yourself acquainted with it."

Not seeing that as a bad idea, she nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll follow you there."

One last nod, he placed his sunglasses back on as he turned and walked towards his vehicle, and after Calleigh watched him for a second, she cleared her throat and headed for her rented vehicle so she could follow him.

* * *

When they arrived at the lab, she greets the receptionist, Debra, whom she met briefly at Alexx's yesterday, which she had nothing but kind words to say about her friend. Then after grabbing a visitor's badge, Horatio walks them to the break room first, and as they stepped in, they see Jesse there walking to the table to get his box of stuff he had here.

The three of them looked at one another before Jesse moved his eyes to his box, then Calleigh cleared her throat as she walked up to him. "Mr. Cardoza..."

Jesse cuts her off before she could continue. "Please, it's Jesse."

She nodded as she continued. "Jesse, it's not your fault, I don't blame you."

He nodded as he cleared his throat before looking at Calleigh. "Deep down I know that, but I still can't shake it, and seeing you everyday, and those kids at times will only make me relieve that moment over and over. I mean I'll probably relieve that moment for the rest of my life, but not being in the same area as you guys, may not make me relieve it as bad."

Calleigh nodded in understanding before speaking in a comforting the voice. "Then I only wish you the best, and if you ever decide to come back, you are very welcome to."

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you, and good luck here, you got one of the best bosses you could have."

They looked over at the door and saw Horatio have a shy smile on his face before they looked at one another again, and after a head nod, he cleared his throat as he picked up his box. "I better head out."

He then walked to Horatio, and after a moment of silence, Jesse moved the box to his left arm so he could hold out his right and said softly. "Thank you for everything you've taught me. I hope I didn't let you down."

Horatio cleared his throat before shaking hands with the younger man. "You never did, and good luck in LA, they are lucky to have you."

Jesse nodded, then as they release hands, he finished. "And remember what I said."

After Jesse told Horatio he was leaving, he recommended a CSI that he knew.

Horatio nodded, still feeling a little sad to be losing a good man/colleague, then after saying goodbye, Jesse walked out in the hall, said his goodbyes to the receptionist before walking out of the lab.

There was a moment of silence in the break room before Horatio spoke again. "Shall we continue?"

Calleigh nodded in agreement before following him again, heading towards the elevator so they could go down to the ballistics lab, Calleigh's favorite part of the lab.

Once the tour was done, they got back on the elevator in comfortable silence, then when the elevator stopped at the main floor, they got out, and as they were walking towards the receptionist desk, he asked. "So, you got dinner plans later?" Calleigh shook her head no before he asked again. "How about you and the kids come over, you know as a pre-welcome to Miami."

Calleigh smiled with a nod. "I would really like that, and I'm sure the kids would too."

Horatio nodded with a smile. "Alright, see you at my place at six?"

"Ok, we'll be there."

After dropping off the victors badge, Calleigh started waking out of the door as Horatio watched for several seconds before getting a call for a case, once he hung up, he took a breath and started walking out of the building, slipping his sunglasses on.

* * *

When six rolled around, there was a knock on Horatio's apartment door, and after greeting one another, the kids headed for Kyle's bedroom, which use to be Horatio's office, and after a warm welcome between the grown-ups, she handed him a bottle of wine, which he appreciated it before heading to the kitchen so he could continue cooking dinner while they did a little small talk.

After dinner one was done and it was eaten, the kids went back to Kyle's bedroom while Horatio and Calleigh slipped out on the balcony, and after a few minutes of silence, Horatio finally asked. "So, I uh, I don't want to pry, but I couldn't help but notice..."

Calleigh cuts him off as she looked at her bare right hand. "A missing ring, and no boyfriend to speak off?"

"Well, yeah."

Calleigh took a sip of her drink and got up from the chair she had been sitting on and walked to the railing of the balcony before speaking. "He couldn't do it, which I honestly couldn't blame him." She then sighed before continuing, being honest. "I mean I never pictured myself caring for kids at this point of my life, but it wasn't like I was going to dump them off somewhere. They need me, so I'll be there for them, no matter what." She stopped, not wanting to get too vulnerable in front of Horatio, before she cleared her throat and finished. "I just hope I can do their parents proud."

Horatio stands up from the chair he was sitting on and stood next to her before replying with a smile on his face, which he now realized he had been doing that more now than he had been in the past, he mentally shook his head before speaking in a comforting tone. "I think you will, at least I have faith in you." She shyly smiled as he continued. "Those kids are lucky to have you, and I can tell that they love you so much."

She softly whispered. "I love them too." After he nodded, Calleigh spoke again with a sparkle in her eyes as she said. "And from what I've seen, I believe Kyle is lucky to have you too."

Horatio shyly smiled before speaking after clearing his throat. "Being a father wasn't something I thought of becoming, or honestly ever thought would happen. But now that it is a reality, I'm all in, and I'll protect Kyle with everything that I have."

Hearing the passion in his words for his son, only made her fall a little bit further, she then cleared her throat and asked. "Is it to early to hear a certain story?"

They have eye contact before he turned and started walking back towards his chair, and she turned around while speaking. "I'm sorry, you don't..."

He cuts her off. "I was working an undercover job and I met a woman, Julia."

He stopped for a second to take a sip of his wine, and she smirked as she walked toward the other chair. "Naturally."

He gave her a little smile, and continued as he looked at his wine glass while his thoughts got lost in the past. "We were together for a couple of months, but by the time my case was closed, she disappeared without a word. I never knew where she went."

He took another sip of his wine as she replied softly. "You sound like you cared for her."

He nodded with a small smile. "I did."

Even a one point he felt that he might even love her, but if his feelings for Calleigh was already stronger than they ever were for Julia, he wasn't so sure now.

He mentally shook his head from those thoughts as Calleigh replied again, this time with sincerity. "I know I already said this, but I am sorry for your loss." He nodded again, thankful for her words, then she spoke again after taking a sip of her wine. "I guess it sounds like we are both in some uncharted territory going forward."

"It would seem so, but least we are in it together." When she looked at him, he continued quickly, almost shyly. "You know as friends."

Calleigh smiled as she held out her wine glass. "Friends."

As he clinked his wine glass to hers, he repeated. "Friends."

They looked into each other's eyes as they took a sip of their wine, both realizing that they had to start somewhere and not jump head first into something, no matter how strong they feel about one another, especially when kids are involved, so being friends was the perfect start.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will have a time jump. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Seven Years later

AN: Thank you for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Seven Years later

August 10, 2004

As the weeks and months passed by Calleigh and Horatio, they've only seemed to grow closer, and after two years of knowing one another, Horatio asked Calleigh if she wanted to have dinner one night, and while he didn't say it outright if it was a dinner that would take their relationship to the next level, it felt to her like that's what would have happened, she was sure of it.

But all of that changed when his younger brother by three years, who had been working an undercover job, was declared dead that same day, and instead of coming to her for comfort, he canceled the dinner, and nothing had been the same since. He became distant, more quiet, and Calleigh was sure that if he hadn't had Kyle in his life, he might have just 'lived' at the lab. It broke her heart to see him like that, but there wasn't much she could do if he wouldn't let her in.

The one thing she was thankful for was that, while their friendship went in the opposite direction than she would have liked, the friendship of the kids only grew stronger. She was right about them becoming inseparable. They even added a fifth member last month, Lindsey Willows, who was the daughter of CSI level 3 Catherine Willows.

Right as Calleigh thought of her name, the elevator doors opened, and she saw Catherine walking out of the break room with Horatio, turning towards his office, so their backs was towards her while they were having a conversation, making Calleigh sigh a little as she walked out of the elevator.

After the death of her ex-husband, Catherine, who had worked in Las Vegas and had done a case with them two years ago, was worried about her daughter going down the wrong path and hanging out with the wrong crowd. Plus, she wanted a different environment for herself, so she decided to move them to Miami, which Calleigh could see the friendship between the other woman and Horatio getting stronger, and after a month, she was still wondering if the blond was a threat or not.

Calleigh mentally sighed again as she walked towards the break room, and as she walked in, two female lab rats were talking.

The red haired one said with a smile. "You won't believe what I heard."

While the other one with brown hair asked. "What?"

"Horatio and Catherine are having dinner tonight."

Calleigh stopped her feet instantly as the brown haired one spoke again as they turning around. "Wow, and I thought..."

She trailed off when she saw Calleigh standing there, and after a second, Calleigh turned around and walked back out in the hall and headed for the elevators again so she could go back down to her office in the ballistics lab, and once she was there, she sat down in her office chair, opened the top drawer from her desk, pulled out a business card she had received from a guy a few days ago at a bar, then after looking at it for a few seconds, she picked up her phone from her desk, dialed the number before putting it up to her ear and waiting, speaking a few seconds later. "Hi, it's Calleigh...I'm fine, thank you for asking. Is dinner still on the table...tonight? Ok, sounds good."

After they hung up, Calleigh places her phone back on the top of her desk with a sigh, if Horatio was moving on, she might as well too, or at least try to. She just doesn't know how successful she'll be when she knew without a doubt that her heart was taken by Horatio Caine. But what else could she do, wait for a day that might never come?

* * *

Later that Night

While Lindsey, and Nicole for that matter, where a birthday party sleep over and Kyle was with Nick at Alexx's place, spending time with Bryan, Catherine and Horatio were enjoying their dinner at her apartment, but halfway through the meal, Catherine looks over at him and asked. "Horatio, why are you here?"

He looked over at her with confusion as he replied. "I thought we were having dinner?"

She chuckled with a nod. "Yes, but why are you having dinner with me? And don't reply that I asked you, you know what I mean."

He places his fork on his plate, and started to speak as he reached for his glass of wine. "Cath, I don't know..."

But she cuts him off while shaking her head. "Don't give me that, I may have only been here a month, and known you just a few days more than that, but I see it, you're in love with Calleigh. So I ask again, why are you having dinner with me, and not her?"

After taking a sip of his wine, he places the glass back down on the table before looking down at his food and whispering. "I don't know."

After his brother died, a part of him felt like it died too, it was like he just shut down, and instead of getting closer to the woman he loved, he pushed her away, and now he was afraid that he pushed her too far for too long that he won't ever get what they had back.

His thoughts get interrupted when Catherine spoke again. "You can fix it right now, tonight. All you have to do is say the words and she's yours." When he gave her an uncertain look, she chuckled while continuing. "Believe me, if I read between the lines of the polite looks she's been giving me the last month, she's trying to decided whether to view me as a threat or not. To be honest, I'm actually surprised that she lets Nicole and Lindsey hang out."

Immediately he spoke with this eyes sparkling a little. "Of course she would, she's not mean like that."

Catherine smiled. "See, right there, you are defending her with that look in your eyes." She places her hand on top of his in a friendly gesture as she said sincerely. "Go to her, don't wait any longer to have the life that you want with her. Life can be so short some times, I think you know that better than anybody."

She removed her hand as he nodded, then he asked with a curious look. "Why do I have a feeling this isn't the first time you gave this type of talk?"

Catherine chuckled again while shaking her head. "Let's just say you are not the first stubborn headed boss that I've worked with."

He couldn't help but chuckle a little as he asked. "Yeah? And how did that work out?"

She sighed while shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not 100% sure, he could still be dragging his feet while she still waiting for him, both wasting the time they could be sharing, building a life together."

It was silent for a few seconds before he spoke after clearing his throat. "I don't want to waste any more time. I love her, and I'm ready to tell her."

He was still afraid he might be too late, but he had to take the chance, he couldn't go the rest of his life wondering 'what if'.

Catherine smiled with a head nod. "Then go."

He nodded as they stood up from the chairs they were sitting in, then as they were walking to his front door, Catherine spoke again. "Oh, and before I forget, you're looking at the new swing shift supervisor, starting next week."

When she first arrived in Miami, the day shift had lost a member of their team, so her and Calleigh was sharing the assistant supervisor spot, but now that a newcomer, Ryan Wolfe, came aboard, Catherine decided to move shifts and she was approved after the man that was there before wanted out.

Horatio gave Catherine a smile. "Congratulations, you've earned it."

"Thank you, and Calleigh should be happy, she got her spot back."

The front door opened, and while Horatio and her shared a hug, he whispered. "Thank you, Catherine, you're a good friend."

As they pulled back, she nodded. "You're welcome."

He stepped out in the hall before turning around and gave her a little smirk. "And you really should follow your own advice." Then he walked away with a shocked looking Catherine standing in the doorway.

* * *

Catherine waited a few more seconds before she actually moved from the door, then after closing it, she was heading towards the table so she could deal with the dishes, but stopped when her cell phone, which was on an end table by the couch caught her eye, and she walked to that instead.

She picked it up, hovered her finger over the speed dial number three button for a few seconds before pushing it and putting the phone up to her ear, waiting to hear his voice, which she did a few seconds later, but it was his voicemail greeting, and she spoke after clearing her throat. "Hi Warrick, I uh, I just wanted to tell you that..." The words were on the tip of her tongue but she shook her head and finished differently than she wanted to. "I just wanted to see how you are doing, call me back when you can if you want, I would love to hear from you, bye."

She hung up with a sigh and placed her phone back on the table and started to walk to the kitchen table so she could clean it.

When she had first met Warrick, even though she had been married at the time, she felt something towards him, and after finding out her husband had cheated on her, he was one of the first guys to be there for her as a friend, making their bond stronger. But still nothing happened, and when she told her team that she was moving here after her ex-husband died, he looked sad, but he didn't say anything to suggest that he wanted her to stay or that he was secretly hiding the same intense feelings that she was, so that was another reason why she went through with the move, and her feelings towards the younger man is still there, and she suspects always will.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. Find out what happens next.


	6. Finally?

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter, one I hope you all have been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 6: Finally?

Next Morning

"Have fun, I'll see you later, sweetie. Love you too, bye."

As Calleigh hung from speaking to 12 year old Nicole, she sees Catherine walk into the break room, they share a polite smile, then after Catherine got her coffee, she turned around so her backside was against the counter as she continued to look at Calleigh with a twinkle in her eye. "So, how did it go?"

Calleigh looked at her with confusion as she asked. "How did what go?"

Now it was Catherine's turn to look a little confused. "What do you mean, how did what go?"

"What do you mean?"

Catherine shook her head with a smile. "Ok, enough of the riddles, I'll just ask you outright. How did things go with you and Horatio?"

Her confusion got deeper, and she asked in an almost a hard tone. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"What..." Catherine stopped before looking at her with shock. "Hold on, you didn't see Horatio last night?"

Calleigh shook her head before asking. "No, and why would I? He was with you, and there is no point in denying that."

Calleigh then gets up from her seat, and as she was going to leave the room, Catherine spoke. "It's true, he was with me last night." Catherine stopped and closed her eyes, feeling her heart start to break a little, but stopped the minute Catherine said her next words. "But the conversations were about how he feels about a certain other blond." She turned around and looked at Catherine in shock as she finished. "We aren't in love, never was or ever will be. His heart belongs to someone else, it always had, and he told me he was tired of wasting time."

Calleigh gasped as her heart started racing, but before she got too excited, she started asked. "Wait, if he was suppose to come see me last night, then how come I didn't see him?" This time they both looked shocked and worried before Calleigh hits speed dial number 1 on her phone and brought it up to ear, getting his voice mail a second later. "Where are you Horatio? Please call me back soon."

They still looked worried as Calleigh lowed the phone, but before they totally flipped out, Catherine spoke. "Ok, let's not jump to any conclusions yet. Go to all the places that you think he might be, then if you can't find him we'll deal with it then. And don't worry about shift, I'll start it."

Calleigh nodded as she turned around to walk out of the room, but before she did completely, she turned back around and said with sincerity. "Thank you Catherine, for everything."

Catherine nodded with a smile. "I just want you two to be happy, you guys deserve it."

Calleigh nodded with one more smile before rushing out in the hall, hoping she could find Horatio, while also wondering why he didn't come to her last night.

* * *

When he wants to be alone there was only four places Calleigh could think to look, so with his house, the roof of the lab, and office at the lab, not the places he was in, it was the beach, so after parking in the parking lot, she gets out of her vehicle, and after scanning the beach goers, she smiled when she saw a man in a suit with his back towards her as his hands were on his hips, and there was only man who would be wearing a suit on the beach, so she slipped off her shoes and headed in his direction.

As she got near him, her heart started racing up a storm, and she cleared her throat before whispering. "So I found something very interesting this morning."

He cleared his throat as his heart started racing at the sound of her voice. "Oh, and what would that be?"

She stopped next to him. "I was suppose to have a visitor last night, but he never showed up." They look at each other as she whispered. "Now I would like to know why he didn't?"

He took a breath before speaking softly. "I uh, I got there and saw a vehicle in front of your house, then I saw him walk out."

She immediately reached up and cupped his cheek, both hearts racing to the extreme as she replied in a comforting tone. "Oh Horatio, it was just dinner, at least for me it was. I think he was expecting something a little more."

His eyes immediately darkened a little as he asked with soft, but edged tone. "Did he try..."

She cuts him off with a smile and shake of her head. "No, it was ok, I handled myself just fine."

His eyes soften to the color of blue she loved as he smiled slightly. "That's my..."

He trailed off, and she spoke with another smile. "It's ok, you can say it, because I am, you know. I have been for a very long time."

He nodded before closing his eyes as he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Calleigh. I know I've been hurting you by pushing you away. I was hurting and I didn't know what else to do."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she whispered. "I know, and while it wasn't easy, it's ok. Just as long as you don't do it again, I couldn't handle it a second time. If you need to talk about anything, I'm here, always."

He opened his eyes and cupped her cheek and shook his head. "I'll try not to push you away anymore, and I know I can talk to you about anything, that's what makes you so amazing, and why I..."

He trails off, and she asked with a smile. "You love me?" He shyly smiled with a nod, making her chuckle as she stepped closer to him before she wrapped her arms around his neck after dropping her shoes. "Good because I love you too, and I'm not afraid to say it."

With his heart racing again, he lowers his head so his forehead was touching hers while he moved his arms so they were around her waist as he whispered. "This is real, right?"

"Very much so."

"Good."

They held each other for a few minutes in silence before he started speaking again. "As much as I would love to stay out here with you..."

He trails off one more time, and she finished as they pulled back. "I know, work."

She bends down and grabs her shoes, and after standing up straight, he slipped his fingers through hers before they looked into each other's eyes, both sparkling like never before as they started to walk towards her vehicle.

When they got there, and as she was opening the door, he asked after clearing his throat. "How about a family dinner tonight?"

She smiled bright with a nod. "Yeah, I would love that." Then she got a little sad as she finished. "I really missed them."

When things were great between them they would always have dinner together with the kids at lest once, sometimes, twice a week. Then when they got bad, they were pretty much  
non-existent, but Kyle did join in with her and the kids a few times, so least they had that, but it wasn't the same.

Horatio nodded sadly. "Me too."

After a few seconds of just looking at one another in silence, she cleared her throat before replying. "We, should go."

"Yeah, I'll see you at the lab."

She nodded in reply before getting into the vehicle while he walked to his before they headed back to the lab, happier than they had been in five years.

* * *

Later that Evening

From the moment the kids found out that they were having a family dinner they were so happy, which it showed on their faces as they ate and talked about their day, and as they were finishing up, Nick asked Calleigh. "Aunt Calleigh, is it ok if Kyle can stay the night?"

Calleigh replied with a smile. "It's ok with me, but you'll have to ask Horatio."

They looked at him, and he nodded with a smile. "Sure, you can stay."

The kids cheered, and after they were done, they walked their plates to the sink before heading towards Nick's room.

After about four years of living at Valerie and Steven's rented house, it was time for a move so the kids could have their own room, so they rented another house. It wasn't a beach house like the other one, but it was still walking distance, so they didn't complain too much, especially now that they had their own rooms.

Once the kids left, Calleigh smiled as she spoke. "They seem happy, and not just because of the sleepover."

He nodded before he placed his hand on top of hers. "Yes, and they aren't the only ones."

Their eyes sparkled as they continued to eat while his hand never left hers through the rest of the meal.

* * *

When they were done eating, and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Horatio and Calleigh walked out on the deck with their glasses of wine before sitting down on deck swing, then after taking a drink of her wine, she placed it on the table next to the swing before scooting closer, bringing her feet up on the cushions, to Horatio and laying her head on his shoulder before he wrapped his arm her shoulders while moving the swing lightly, enjoying the moment.

A few minutes later Nicole walks into the kitchen to get something to drink, and when she looked out the window and saw Calleigh and Horatio cuddled on the swing, her brown eyes got wide before she ran into Nick's room, where the boys were playing a video game on the PlayStation 2. "Guys, come see this."

While still playing a racing game, Nick sighed. "What is it?"

"Come on, you have to see for yourselves."

Before her twin brother spoke, 13 year old Kyle paused it and said. "Ok."

He stood up, and Nick stood up too before the three of them headed towards the kitchen, which Nicole was holding her hand up, indicating them to be quiet as they walked to the window, then she pointed.

When the boys saw the same thing she had seen, they also got wide eyes, then they smiled as they started walking back to Nick's room, and as they stepped into his room, Nick asked. "What do you think this means?"

Kyle smiled before replying. "Well, if they get married we could be brothers. Well, maybe not in a traditional sense, since Calleigh isn't really your mom, but I would still view you as my brother." Then he looked over at Nicole. "And you as my sister."

The twins smiled for a few seconds before they lose it and Nicole asked a little sadly. "What if they break-up, and it goes back to like it was before?"

Kyle nodded in understanding before continuing. "Ok, let's make a pact, that no matter what happens with them, we'll always have each other's back, we are siblings for life, promise me."

Nick was first with a nod. "Promise."

Nicole was next with a big smile. "Promise."

* * *

A few hours later, after saying goodbye to Kyle, Calleigh walked Horatio out to his vehicle, and when they got to the driver's side, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist as she asked. "Do you think they know something? I got some weird looks from them."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you could be right. At least they weren't glares though, so I don't think we have anything to worry about them not liking us being together."

She chuckled with a head nod. "I guess you're right."

They sighed as he placed their foreheads together, then he whispered. "So, Calleigh?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to ask you this all night." He pulls back so he could look into her beautiful green eyes as he finished. "Calleigh Duquesne, can I take you out on a real date, just the two of us, this weekend?"

She smiled nodded with a smile. "I would be honored, Horatio Caine."

With their eyes never losing the sparkle, they were already counting down the hours on when it was time for their first real date.

* * *

AN: Like I said I hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. 3 days later

AN: Thanks for the support here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapters: 7: 3 days later

Morning

When Calleigh and the kids woke up they started getting ready for the day, and as they were finishing, there was a knock on the front door, so Calleigh walked towards it and opened it up to see Horatio and Kyle standing there, Kyle holding two trays of orange juice while Horatio was holding two paper bags that had their breakfast in it, so she moved to the side and welcomed them in, which her and Horatio share a warm look, something they've been doing for the last three days, especially when the team members weren't looking.

After they were settled in the kitchen and had taken the first couple of bites of their food, Horatio and Calleigh share a look before she gave him a slight nod, making Horatio nod back before clearing his throat and speaking towards the kids. "Guys, we have to talk to you about something."

They waited patiently, even though they knew what was going on, before Calleigh spoke this time. "Horatio and I are seeing one another now."

She stopped to gauge their reaction, and the three of them smiled before Kyle spoke. "We know, we saw you out on the deck the other night."

Before Calleigh or Horatio could talk, Nicole spoke with the smile still on her face. "And we're really happy about it."

This time Calleigh and Horatio smiled, happy to hear that, before Calleigh spoke again. "And that makes us happy, but know that every decision we make will have you in our minds. Nothing is more important to us than your happiness, ok?" They nodded with smiles still on their faces as Calleigh finished. "Ok, now that we got that covered. Horatio asked me out on a date, so that means you can spend the night at anybody's house, so who will it be?"

Nicole replied. "Well, since we are going to be with Lindsey at her mom's place all day, can't we just stay there?"

Horatio took that answer. "We'll talk to her and see."

After one more round of head nodding, they go back to eating, which Calleigh and Horatio couldn't stop looking at one another with smiles.

* * *

Once breakfast was done, Horatio left with the kids so he could take them to Catherine's while Calleigh left to go to the lab.

When Horatio and the kids made it to Catherine's, he knocked on the door, and a second later Catherine opened the door and smiled at the four of them. "Hey guys, come in."

The kids walked in first, and after happily greeting Lindsey and saying bye to Horatio, they went to her room, and when they were out of the room, Horatio spoke. "Thank you for watching them."

Catherine waved it off with a smile. "It is my turn, isn't it?"

Since it was summer break the kids have been taking turns on spending time in each other's houses, if it worked out with their work schedules.

Horatio chuckled a little before asking. "And I was wondering if they could spend the night?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow as she asked with a smirk. "Oh, big plans with Calleigh tonight?" When all he did was shyly smile, Catherine chuckled with a head nod. "I'll take that as a yes." He looked down a second later as Catherine spoke again in a sincere tone. "I really am happy for you two."

Horatio looked up at second later with a smile and his eyes sparkling. "Thank you."

She waved it off before they share a hug, and after pulling back, Horatio turned and walked out of the apartment, Catherine shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Later that Night

When it was time to pick up Calleigh for dinner, he drove to her house, got out of his vehicle, walked to her front door and knocked.

A second later Calleigh, who was wearing a nice, blue dress that went down to her knees with thin straps, opened the door, and they each about lost their breaths while looking at one another because he was wearing a suit and tie, which his attire wasn't anything new to her, but it still made her heart quicken.

After a seconds pause, he smiled and said. "You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart."

She shyly smiled at the comment, then it got deeper as she replied. "You don't look bad yourself, handsome."

Saying that nickname was always at the tip of her tongue, but she didn't feel she had a right to call him that. Now he was undoubtedly hers, so she could call him anything she wanted, and the word 'handsome' will be out of her mouth a lot more, she'll make sure of it. And with the shy look he was giving her, she was going to enjoy every second of it.

There was a moments pause before he cleared his throat before asking. "You ready?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Yeah, just got to grab my jacket."

After she did just that, she walked out of the house, locked and closed the door the door behind her before he slipped his fingers through hers, both smiling as he walked her to the passenger side of his vehicle that was parked behind her vehicle, then after he opened the door for her, she gets in with a thank you before he closed the door and he walked to the driver's side, ready to start their first official date.

* * *

While Calleigh and Horatio were enjoying their dinner, Catherine and the kids were eating their dinner, which eventually there was only one roll left, and both Kyle and Lindsey, who had blond hair and blue eyes like her mother, reached for it, making their hands touch, both shocked at the feeling they just had, then he smiled as he pulled his hand back. "You go ahead."

Lindsey smiled in return as she asked. "You sure? You can have it if you want." After another reassuring look and nod, she took it with a bigger smile and thank you.

They looked at one another for several seconds before she looked away first so she could concrete on the rest of her dinner while talking to Nicole. It took Kyle a few more seconds before he went back to his food, feeling very strange now.

When he had first met Lindsey, he did like her, but in a friends way, and as she's been getting closer to the group this last month, he even tried to view her as a sibling like with Nicole. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't, and after the exchange they just had, he was beginning to see why, and it became more apparent when he started to feel butterflies in his stomach while thinking about it.

He mentally gasped before thinking, 'D _id I just have my first romantic butterflies?'_ He mentally shook his head a second later, trying with all of his might to banish the thought.

* * *

After dinner, Calleigh and Horatio took a stroll on the beach while watching the sunset before he took them back to her place.

When they made it to her front door, she slipped her fingers out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered. "Tonight was amazing, thank you."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist while he replied. "It was my please, sweetheart."

A few seconds later of just looking at one another, she sighed. "I don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "Are you suggesting that..."

He cuts her off shyly. "I just meant we could have some wine and watch a move if you want."

She shyly smiled as she looked down. "Oh, right."

He removed one of his arms from her waist and lifted her chin up with is finger before cupping her cheek and replying in a sincere/loving way. "We are moving along in this relationship at your speed. I would never want to rush you or make you feel uncomfortable, I hope you know that."

She nodded with a smile. "I do, and I would love it if you came in to enjoy some wine and a movie."

He nodded in reply before she turned towards her door and unlocked it, but before she opened it, she turned to look at him again and asked quietly. "Can I be completely honest right now?"

He looked at her lovingly while replying with comfort. "You know you can be with me."

She nodded again before replying. "A part of me isn't against going a little faster, but..."

He cuts her off as he cupped her cheek while replying softly. "Then we'll wait for all of you to be on the same page, ok? I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded one more time with a smile before turning back toward her door so they could step in the house.

* * *

Once it was bedtime for the kids, Lindsey and Nicole was in Lindsey's room, while the boys were in the living room, and after a few moments of tossing and turning, Kyle, who was sleeping on the floor in his sleeping bag, whispered towards Nick, who was on the couch in his sleeping bag.

"Hey Nick, you asleep?"

A few seconds later, Nick turned around so he could look at Kyle. "Just about."

Kyle looked a little sheepishly as he replied. "Sorry."

Nick yawned before replying. "It's ok, what's up?"

He took a moment before asking a little shyly. "Is there any girls that you really like?"

A little taken aback on the question, Nick thought about it for a second before shaking his head. "No, not really. I mean I think some girls in my class are cute, but I hadn't really thought about them like that, why do you ask?"

Kyle cleared his throat before shaking his head. "Oh no reason, just curious I guess.'

Nick smiled while nodding his head. "Ok, good night, man."

"Yeah, good night." As Nick turned back around so he was facing the cushions again, Kyle turned so his back was facing the couch. as he closed his eyes.

In Lindsey's room, Lindsey was having a tough time settling her mind down so she could go to sleep, so after turning on her lamp, she turned around so she was facing Nicole, who was on the other side of the bed with her back towards hers, and she whispered. "Nicole, you awake?"

A second later Nicole turned around and looked at her friend before asking. "What's wrong? You ok?"

Lindsey sighed while shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean I don't feel sick, but something does feel different than I've ever felt before."

Nicole started to smile as she asked. "Does it have something to do with the looks I saw you giving Kyle when he wasn't looking at you during dinner."

Lindsey looked at her with wide-eyes as she said. "What? I wasn't..." Stopping her denial a second later, she sighed and laid on her back so she was looking up at the ceiling. "I think so." She then chuckled as she finished. "I might have a crush on him." She turned her head to look at her friend, who was still smiling, and asked. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Nicole looked at her shyly before whispering. "Maybe."

Lindsey smiled before asking. "Please tell me it isn't Kyle."

Nicole gave her a disgusted look while replying. "Are you kidding? He's like a brother to me."

She shuddered while Lindsey chuckled a little before she said. "That's what I thought, but I had to be sure. I just want to make it clear that no matter what, the one thing that won't ever come between us is boys."

"I would agree, but if your interests stays with Kyle, us fighting over boys will never happen."

"Good." Then she said quietly. "You're the best friend that I ever had, and I don't want to lose you."

She's had friends in Vegas, but she never felt this close to someone, which could also include the whole group of kids she's made friends with here. At first she didn't like the move here, but that all changed in a few weeks, now she couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

Nicole moved her hand so her pinky was up. "Never will happen, I promise."

Lindsey linked her pinky with Nicole's as they pinky swore to stay friends forever, then after they released their pinkies, Nicole asked after a yawn. "You ok, now?"

Lindsey nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I guess I just had to get all of what I was feeling out."

Nicole chuckled with a nod. "Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning."

They then moved so their backs was toward one another, and after Lindsey turned her lamp off, she laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes, which if Kyle and her would have been in the same room they would be facing one another.

* * *

While Horatio and Calleigh had been enjoying some wine and a movie, they felt so comfortable around one another that they had fallen asleep on the couch during the middle of the movie, and after a little past one in the morning, Calleigh started to wake up when she felt what she was laying on was shaking, then became more aware of her surroundings when she heard Horatio mumbling in his sleep, indicating he was in some type of nightmare, so concerned, she placed her hand on his chest and said. "Horatio, wake up, handsome. Wake up, you're safe, it's a nightmare."

A few seconds later, he gasped as he opened his eyes, then looked at Calleigh, almost in shock seeing Calleigh there, then realizing a second later on where he was, so he cleared his throat as he moved his hand from her shoulder, speaking with a little embarrassment from having the nightmare and falling asleep here. "I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry."

She gave him a comforting smile. "It's ok, I did too."

Trying to forget the dream about his past, he gave her a nod before clearing his throat again as he started to stand up. "I'll uh, I'll go."

But she grabbed his wrist as she stood up too. "No way, I can't let you leave like this and this late."

He took a breath before asking. "You sure?"

She nodded with a smile before cupping his cheek. "I am."

"Ok."

After dealing with the wine glasses and turning the TV off, they headed to her bedroom, and once they were there, she told him to get comfortable while she headed towards her dresser so she could get sleeping clothes before walking towards the master bathroom.

When she returned to the bedroom in shorts and a t-shirt, she saw Horatio sitting up in bed as he ran his hand down his face, so she asked. "Are you ok?"

He removed his hand with a head nod, and after turning the light out of the bathroom she walked to the bed and slipped under the covers, but before she turned her lamp off, she took his hand and asked softly. "If you want to talk about what happened in your..."

He cuts her off with a slight smile. "Not right now, ok?"

She nodded in understanding before squeezing his hand lightly. "Ok, but I'm here for you when you're ready to talk."

He nodded as he slipped his fingers through hers while whispering. "I know, and I appreciate it."

She nodded one more time, and moved to turn out the lamp, then she moved closer to him and laid on his chest before he moved his arm so it was around her shoulders, and not long after, they fell asleep again.

* * *

Around 5:30 in the morning, Horatio started to wake up, and he couldn't believe how rested he felt, he doesn't remember the last time he felt this rested. Then as he became more aware of his surroundings, he felt a weight on his shoulder and he started to smile as he looked down and saw the blond hair, and he knew why he felt so rested, she was in his arms. Of course before they ended up in her bed to sleep, he had her in his arms on the couch in the living room, and still managed to have a nightmare, so he couldn't help but wonder which one was the fluke.

He mentally shook his head, he's been waiting for this moment for a long time, and he wanted to enjoy it a little bit longer without the negative thoughts.

About thirty minutes later, Horatio felt Calleigh shift and her breathing had changed, indicating she was starting to wake up, so he opened his eyes and turned his head to the right to see the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He thought she was beautiful anytime of the day, but seeing her when she first woke up will now always be his favorite sight.

Seeing him looking at her at such a loving state, Calleigh couldn't help but shyly smile before she moved so she could cup his cheek and asked with sincerity. "You ok, you didn't have any..."

He cuts her off as he took her hand off his cheek. "I didn't, thanks for asking." She nodded as he continued softly. "In fact, it ended up being the best sleep I had in a very long time, if ever, even."

She brightly smiled with his green eyes sparkling. "I'm glad, because I felt the same way."

He slipped his fingers into hers as he looked over with a hopeful look. "Really?"

She nodded with the smile still on her face. "Really." Then she chuckled, but her tone was very serious. "Face it Horatio, you're good for me anytime of the day."

His blue eyes sparkled as he replied. "And I'm glad to hear that."

They continued to look into each other's eyes as the air between them shifted into a passionate feeling as their hearts started to race, then Calleigh slipped her hand out of his and cupped his cheek before moving closer and pressing her lips to hers, not able to hold back any longer.

He tensed for a second after the unexpected move from Calleigh, but before she could pull back, his lips were moving against her, setting a rhythm.

Before they knew it their kissing turned passionate and they had moved so he was now above her, but before things could go any further, he started to pull back, panting and whispering. "Sweetheart, we should..."

Calleigh cuts him off with head nod, then looked at him shyly. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to kiss you anymore."

He smiled as he moved so he was lying beside her then cupped her cheek as he replied. "You have nothing to apologize for, I couldn't either."

Calleigh sighed in content before she said. "Now it seems we have a problem, two in fact."

He raised an eyebrow as he asked softly. "And what are those, Ms. Duquesne?"

She took his hand off her cheek and kissed it before looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "I know what it feels like to kiss you, so I don't think I can go a long time without it happening again, and sleeping in your arms."

He moved his hand to his lips, which still had hers and kissed it softly before speaking softly. "Then I guess we'll just have to participate in both more often."

She nodded with another smile and her eyes sparkling. "I would have to agree with you there, Mr. Caine."

They leaned toward one another and kissed softly a couple of times before they pulled back, and after kissing her forehead, they get comfortable on the bed so she was laying on his chest with his arms around her, both knowing they should be getting up and getting ready for the day, but they'll wait five more minutes so they could enjoy this simple moment together.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Moving on to the next step?

AN: Warning: Slight Mention of Violence & Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Moving on to the next step?

A little over a month later

September 19, 2004

Considering what the day was, the 8th year of the tragedy, there was a little more than usual somberness around the group, so not wanting the kids to be alone today since it was a Sunday, Horatio and Calleigh took the day off, giving the reins of the lab to Eric, who had became a member of the team four years ago, and told him to call if there was only an emergency.

Through the day, it started out just Calleigh with Nick and Nicole, then a little time after breakfast, Horatio and Kyle showed up and they all went to the cemetery to pay their respects before heading to the beach, where they were met by Lindsey and Bryan after Catherine had dropped them off, both wanting to be there for their friends today.

By dinner time they were hanging out at Alexx's, having dinner, and after they had eaten, the kids went to Bryan's room, while the grown-ups, including Catherine, went to the living room after the dishes were taken care of.

After a bit, Nicole felt like she needed some space, so she excused herself and walked out of the room before heading towards the back deck and sitting on the deck stairs with a sigh.

When 10 minutes had passed and no sign of Nicole, Lindsey spoke. "I'm going to go check on Nicole."

But before she started to stand up, 13 year old Bryan asked as he stood up. "Can I?"

Lindsey hesitated for a second, then saw a very concerned look on his face, and to her it looked like it was more than a friendly way, so she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, go ahead."

He nodded in return before leaving his room, and after checking in the kitchen, he saw her through the window of the sliding glass door, so he opened it up and slipped out on the deck, shutting the door before walking over to the stairs of the deck.

As he got closer to her, he cleared his throat and said. "Nicole, are you ok?"

He saw a hand moving up to her face, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was wiping tears away, which only broke his heart while she cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah."

He sits down next to her and looks over at her before speaking softly. "It's ok if you're not, I know today's hard for you."

She nodded again. "Yeah, I still really miss them."

He nodded in understanding. "Of course you do, they were your parents." Then he smiled a little. "And from what I hear, two of the best."

Nicole smiled with another nod. "Yeah, they were pretty cool." There was a moments pause of just looking at one another, feeling the air shift between them before she looked towards the horizon and asked after clearing her throat again. "So, what brings you out here?"

He softly said a second later. "You." She looked him in almost shock, and he continued a little shyly. "I was, I mean, we all were worried about you."

She nodded in understanding before replying after sigh. "I'll be ok, it's just one of those days."

"I know, and I want you to know that I'm here for you, whenever you want to talk or vent, or whatever."

"I do know that, that's what friends do, be there for one another."

Bryan nodded, his heart breaking a little at the word 'friend', not that he didn't want to be her friend, but he was hoping she might look at him more than that, so he was a little disappointed as he whispered. "Friends, right." Then he gave her the best smile he could give her. "The best of friends."

She also gave him the best smile she could, feeling the same way he did, while replying. "Yeah, the best of friends."

They continued to look at each other intently before they both turned their heads to look out in front of them, then after a few minutes, Bryan's heart started to race as he spoke again. "Nicole."

Still looking away from him, she asked. "Yeah?"

He took a moment before starting to say the hardest thing he ever thought he had to say at this point of his life, but he just had to know. "How do you feel about..."

He was cut off when they both heard the back door open before Calleigh's voice. "Nicole, sweetie, we better head home."

"Ok, Aunt Calleigh, I'll be in there in a minute."

"Ok."

When the back door closed, Nicole looked at Bryan and asked. "How do I feel about what?"

His heart was telling him to say it, but he chickened out and said something else. "Eating lunch together, you know all of us, tomorrow at school."

Feeling a little disappointed, but she just chuckled as they started to stand up. "Of course, when are we not eating lunch together?"

Bryan smiled with a nod. "Right."

They started walking towards the back door, but before he opened it for her, she turned to him and gave him a hug while whispering. "Thank you, for checking up on me."

Both feeling their hearts race as he hugged her back while he whispered in return. "Of course."

They held one another a little longer than necessary before pulling back, and after he opened the door for her, she slipped in and walked to the living room to say goodbye to everybody before her, Nick, Kyle, Horatio and Calleigh left the Wood's family residence.

* * *

When they arrived at Calleigh's, they all got out of the vehicle, already had it planned that Horatio and Kyle was staying the night, and walked to the front door, then as she was unlocking the door, she asked the kids. "Please get ready for bed."

She opened the door, and they said they would as they walked into the house, then after Horatio and Calleigh were in, she shut and locked the door before she looked over at him and asked. "Can you open some wine, while I change."

"Of course sweetheart."

She nodded in return before heading towards her room while he headed towards the kitchen to get the wine.

When she made it back into the living room, Horatio was sitting on the couch, and he handed her glass to her before she sits down next to him and said softly. "To Valarie and Steven."

He nodded in agreement with a smile and they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip, and after they swallowed, he asked. "You know you never told me how they met."

She smiled at the pleasant memory before replying after clearing her throat. "We were in Sophomore year in High school, and after I was done with my meeting with my guidance counselor, I was walking out of her office when the principle walked out with Steven, and the principle asked me to show him around since it was his first day, so I agreed. After the tour so he could see where his classes where, we go to his first one, which was the same class I was in, and I kid you not, he only took two steps into the room and locked eyes with Valarie, and as they say, the rest was history. From that moment on, you didn't see one without the other."

He smiled. "So, love at first sight."

She chuckled with a nod. "That's an understatement." Then she sighed. "And instead of being jealous towards them, I was truly happy for them because outside of me, all they had was each other." She closed her eyes as she whispered sadly. "And honestly if only one of them went, I don't think the other would have made it that far..."

She trailed off as a sob came through her, and he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head before she whispered. "Sorry."

"Oh, sweetheart you have nothing to be sorry about, I don't care if 20 years have passed, a part of you will always grieve for them, and I'll be here to hold."

"And I'm very thankful for that."

He kissed the top of her head again and held her to him, then after a few minutes of sipping on their wine, she spoke again as she moved out of his arms. "We should say goodnight to the kids and try and get some sleep ourselves.

He nodded in agreement, and while she took care of the wine glasses, he went to say goodnight to the kids before he walked into Calleigh's room so he could go through his nighttime routine since he already had his duffel bag in the room.

* * *

After saying goodnight to the kids, she walked into her room and shut the door the same time Horatio had walked out of the master bathroom, still wearing his dress shirt, but it was unbuttoned, making it the first time she had seen his chest, and she gasped at seeing the few scars.

He looked a little shocked at first, then embarrassed as he tried to button his shirt back up, but Calleigh whispered. "Wait."

He swallowed and said softly. "Calleigh, I..."

She cuts him off as she stopped in front of him while she moved her hand to one of the scars that was on his right side. "Is that why you haven't taken your shirt off in front of me? And always wear a shirt for that matter while sleeping next to me."

"Yes."

Then he closed his eyes when he felt her lips against the scare before she asked softly again. "Your father?"

After having another nightmare the next time they had slept in each other's arms, Horatio finally told Calleigh what they were mostly about, which was of his violent childhood from the hands of his father.

He nodded. "Yes."

He felt another kiss on another scare before her fingers went to the buttons of the shirt that he had managed to button a few minutes ago, making him open his eyes. "Calleigh..."

She cuts him off again with nothing but love in her eyes. "You trust me?"

Holding in all of his emotions, he just nodded as their eyes remained connected while she finished unbuttoning it, then she slid her hands up his chest to his shoulder and slipped them under the shirt, and when she found no objections in his eyes, she slid the shirt off of him, letting it land on the floor, then she cupped his cheek and gave him a smile before removing her hand and placing it on his shoulder as she moved so she could see his back, and when she saw it, she closed her eyes in sadness, there weren't as many as she feared, but even seeing just one on this beautiful man, made her heart break.

She opened her eyes a second later an ran her finger along the longest one, which went from his shoulder blade diagonally down to slightly past the middle of his back, before her lips replaced her finger, making Horatio close his eyes.

After kissing every scare he had, she moved to his left shoulder and kissed it before whispering while wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you, Horatio, and these scares will never change that. In fact, they only make me more amazed by you because you survived something no child should ever have to go through." She moved her arms from him and turned him around before cupping his cheek, making his eyes become opened, which he saw nothing but love, and he let out a small sob as she continued. "Know you never have to hide these from me, ok?"

He nodded and sniffled as he whispered. "Thank you Calleigh. I love you too."

She smiled as she brought his face down to her level so they could kiss, and at first it started out light, like it was for comfort, but then it started to grow in passion and get deeper each second that went by.

Eventually they pulled back from one another and her hands went down to his pants, but before she could do anything, he placed his hands on top of hers and asked while catching his breath. "Calleigh, are you sure?"

She nodded with another smile. "I am, I'm ready for us to take the next step."

When all he saw was love and passion in her eyes, he nodded as he cupped her cheek. "Ok, but at anytime you want to stop, tell me."

"Ok."

They go back to kissing as they walked towards the bed, and when the back of her legs hit the mattress, they pulled back and he moves his hands to the hem of her t-shirt before lifting it up, which she moved her arms up to help him out, then when their pants were off, leaving them in nothing but their undergarments, he cupped her cheek again as he whispered. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart."

She smiled with tears in her eyes as she whispered. "And so are you, handsome."

He smiled in return before their lips touched, and after a few kiss, he picks her up while she wraps her legs around his waist before he lays her down gentle on the bed so they could continue on their unexpected, but welcoming passionate night, just giving each other all the love and comfort they could.

* * *

AN: I hope despite the sadness surrounding the chapter, you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Three months later

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter, sorry it was delayed a bit.

* * *

Chapter 9: Three months later

After a surprisingly quiet Christmas Day at the lab, Calleigh and Horatio were in the break room doing their paperwork, which normally they would be in their own offices but decided on a different environment, and they couldn't stop smiling at one another every time they stopped writing, then after seeing that no one was still in the room with them, he cleared his throat and spoke softly. "These last four months have been pretty amazing."

Calleigh nodded with a slightly wider smile, her eyes sparkling too. "I know."

He smiled shyly before speaking after clearing his throat again. "And this might be too soon, but I thought I would run this by you."

She looked at him with curiosity as she asked. "Run what by me?"

He looked down at his paper work for a few seconds before looking at her again. "I was wondering if..."

He stops speaking when they heard Ryan and Eric walk into the room, which they were happy they had gotten their suspect, and greeted them, then as they were finishing that task, Kyle, Nick, Nicole, Lindsey and Catherine walked into the room, so everybody greeted them before Catherine took a moment to talk to her daughter.

"Ok, honey, I'm sorry I won't be with you tonight."

The group was going to go over to Alexx's for a Christmas party, but unfortunately Catherine had to work, so she had promised her daughter that they could have just a daughter/mom day tomorrow.

Lindsey nodded in understanding. "It's ok mom, we'll still have tomorrow, right?"

Catherine nodded with a smile. "Of course, I promise."

They hugged before Catherine looks at Calleigh. "Thank you."

Calleigh waved it off with a smile. "No problem, as many times as you watched Nick and Nicole, it's the least I could do."

They all chuckled, and after one more goodbye, Catherine walked out of the room so she could get ready for her shift, then a second later, Calleigh spoke. "Alright, I'll just go get my things and we are out of here."

The girls and Nick nodded while Horatio said the same thing before they walked out of the room, and after one more smile between them, they went opposite directions so they could go to their offices.

When Calleigh returned to the break room, the boys, including Eric and Ryan, were talking about them playing a basketball game soon while Nicole and Lindsey were having a girl talk.

"Lets head out, guys."

The boys nodded, and after handshakes, Eric looked at Calleigh and said. "See you later tonight."

She nodded with a smile at both guys before all the kids followed her out in the hall, then by the time they reached the receptionist desk, Horatio had joined the party and walked out of the building with them.

Once they got to her vehicle, Calleigh and Horatio smiled at one another before he spoke. "I'll see you later."

"OK."

He nodded in return before he continued walking with Kyle, who had shared a smile with Lindsey, and she shyly smiled in return, while Nicole silently smirked while shaking her head. Their crush for one another was so obvious by now, she just wished they would voice their feelings for one another already.

Calleigh watched Horatio for a few seconds before she cleared her throat and talked to the 'kids'. "Alright, why don't we get out of here."

The kids nodded as the four of them finally got in the vehicle so they could go to Calleigh's place and do whatever they wanted until later tonight.

* * *

Later that evening

Once everybody was at the Wood's residence, Horatio and Calleigh couldn't keep their eyes off each other from across the room, and eventually Calleigh excused herself from talking to Ryan and Eric and headed for the kitchen to get a drink, while Horatio excused himself from talking to Alexx and her husband before also heading to the kitchen.

When they were in the same room, he walked up to closer to her and whispered. "This is crazy."

Knowing what he meant, she nodded with a smile. "I know."

He shyly asked as he titled his head to the side. "How about telling them tonight?"

Her eyes lit up as she asked. "Really?" He nodded while she continued. "Is this something that has to do with what you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"Yes, but we can talk about that part later."

Calleigh really wanted to tell everybody that she was dating this wonderful man, but they both agreed they wanted to keep it between them and the kids for the time being. Of course Catherine already knew, and she hadn't said anything, so they thought it was time to tell everybody else, knowing they could trust them too.

She nodded a second later. "Ok, lets tell them."

He smiled with a nod of agreement/approval. "Then after you, Ms. Duquesne."

She smiled in return before she started walking out of the kitchen with Horatio following her, and they had only taken a few steps before Horatio spoke. "Can we have everybody's attention for a second?"

When their chatter died down and their attention was towards them, Calleigh spoke this time with a smile. "We just wanted to tell you all that we are.." She stopped for a second to slip her fingers through Horatio's as she finished. "Dating."

There was a pause before Eric asked with a smile. "No offense, but is that really news?"

Calleigh and Horatio looked a little shocked before Calleigh spoke. "Wait a minute, you all knew?"

They all started to smile with nods before Ryan spoke. "I mean it wasn't like we saw you making out in the middle of the lab or anything."

Before he could continue, Horatio cleared his throat and spoke in a low tone. "And you never would."

They chuckled as Ryan continued. "We just recognized the signs, you know the secret smiles and looks."

Eric finished. "The hand placement on the small of her back and the more protectiveness towards one another."

They shyly smile as the group walked up to them and Ryan was the first to give Calleigh a hug. "And we are happy for you two."

Calleigh slipped her hand out of Horatio's to give Ryan a hug in return. "Thank you."

After they pulled back, Ryan gave a handshake to Horatio while Eric was next in line to congratulate the couple.

He'll admit he had a crush on her when he first came to the team, but after realizing Horatio was already her man, he knew he would never have a shot, so he knew he had to move on, and that's what has he's been doing, he just hasn't found the 'one' yet.

When Alexx was standing in front of Horatio after congratulating Calleigh, she smiled as she cupped her long-time friend's cheek. "It's about time, honey."

Alexx knew all the hardships he had to go through in the matter of his heart, so she was very happy that he finally found the woman that was going to stick by him.

Horatio shyly smiled with a nod. "I know." Then he turned his head to look at the woman he loved, who loved him back, no matter what. "I finally found my 'one.'"

Calleigh shyly smiled while Horatio turned his attention back on Alexx before she brought him in a hug, which he hugged her back.

When the friends pulled back, they were all looking at the couple, and Calleigh asked. "What?"

The guys smiled before Ryan asked. "Come on lets see it, act like a couple."

Horatio and Calleigh turned to look at one another, then after he gave her a look that said it was up to her on what to do, she stepped to him, cupped his cheek and kissed him softly as the group cheered with a smiles.

They pull back a second later and placed their foreheads together before sighing in content.  
Being naturally private people, they probably won't do that in front of everybody a lot, but they thought they would make an exception just this once.

When they pulled their foreheads apart, they slipped their fingers through one another as the group started walking back to the middle of the room.

* * *

10 minutes later

Nicole was walking down the hall after using the restroom, and Bryan walked around the corner and saw her, so he asked after clearing his throat. "Can we talk for a second?"

She smiled, making his heart race, before nodding. "Sure."

He pointed towards his bedroom, and she nodded as she turned to the door and opened it before walking inside with him following her, shutting the door once he was in, to give them a little privacy.

He walked up to her, which she was standing in the middle of the room, and stopped in front of her.

When he didn't speak for several seconds, Nicole looked at him with concern. "Bryan you ok?"

He nodded and took a breath before finally speaking. "Yeah, I'm just building up my nerves, because what I am about to say will be the most important thing I'll ever say up to this point in my life, and if I say it and it becomes weird between us, I wouldn't know what to do. But if I don't say it, I could regret it for the rest of my life."

Nicole's heart started to race as she started to speak. "Bryan..."

But Bryan cuts her off, not wanting to lose the momentum he had already started, with his heart pounding like never before. "I like you Nicole, and I mean really like you, as in more than a friend. I don't know when exactly it happened, but every time I think about it, I can't remember a time when I didn't." Before Nicole had a chance to respond to that, he finished with a shy smile. "Now I'll go hide under a rock."

He started walking towards his door while Nicole looked over at him with a smile. "Bryan, I like you too."

He stopped his feet and turned around, a smile getting bigger on his face. "Really?"

She nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, I really do. I also can't pinpoint when it started to change for me, I just know it has."

He chuckled back with a nod. "Alright, that's good to know."

They couldn't stop smiling while Nicole asked. "Now what?"

Bryan chuckled as he walked towards her again. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out together."

He held out his hand, and she looked down at it before looking into his eyes as she moved her hand to slip her fingers through his. "Together, I like the sound of that."

With their eyes sparkling, they just stood there continuing to hold hands for a few minutes, both happy for this new development.

* * *

While the grown-ups were still talking amongst themselves, Kyle and Lindsey slipped out on the deck, and she smiled as she asked. "What did you want to talk about?"

With his heart racing, and without voicing out right what he was feeling, he decided to go with action instead, and he moved his hand to hers, took it and slipped his fingers through hers with a shy smile.

With Lindsey's heart racing, she looked down at their hands before looking into his blue eyes with an equally shy smile. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah for four months now, you're all I can think about. I thought I could shake whatever I was feeling off, but I can't."

She shook her head. "I couldn't either, and now that I know that you feel the same, I'm glad."

"Me too."

They just looked at one another with the smiles still on their faces, then they started to chuckle before Kyle continued. "I can't believe we started liking each other like this over rolls."

She chuckled in return. "I know, we'll definitely have a story to tell with this one."

He nodded in return, and after a few minutes of just hand holding, they slip their fingers out of each others before Kyle cleared his throat and continued. "Maybe we should keep this to ourselves, for right now."

She nodded in agreement before they headed back inside, and as they walked into the living room, which Bryan and Nicole where there too, Alexx announced it was dinner time, so they headed to the dinning room.

After they took their seats, Alexx looked down at the opposite end of the table and asked. "Horatio, you want to do the toast?"

He looked a little shy, but with the encouragement of the group shouting. "H! H! !H!"

He stood up with a nod as he grabbed his drink, then after lifting it up and clearing his throat, he spoke. "To friends and family, ones that are here, and the ones that aren't."

He took a sip as they repeated. "Friends and Family." Before they started to take their own sips while Horatio sat back down, and after sharing a smile with Calleigh, they started eating and talking. And since the attention wasn't on them, Lindsey and Kyle were holding hands under the table as was Bryan and Nicole.

* * *

A few hours later

Before the party ended, Catherine had called and asked if Lindsey could stay the night at Calleigh's since she had to work a double, and she said yes, then when they got to Calleigh's, Horatio and Calleigh said goodnight to the kids and told them they could stay up a little later since it was still their winter break, but to be quiet, before they headed to her room.

Once they were in there, Horatio closed the door while Calleigh asked. "Can you help with the zipper?"

He smiled as he walked up behind her and took a hold of the zipper to her dress and slid it down slowly as he leaned his mouth towards her ear and whispered softly/passionately. "You looked so beautiful tonight, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes as he moved his mouth to her neck as she whispered. "And you didn't look bad yourself, handsome."

He moved his hand up her back and slipped it under the shoulder of the dress and moved his lips to kiss her now bare shoulder, and not able to take it for too long, she turned around, making him move his mouth from her skin, but his lips didn't have to wait long because her lips were on his a second later, becoming deeper not long after.

They pull back a few minutes later, looking at each other with so much passion in their eyes while she moved back to move the other strap of her dress down her arms so the dress can slide down her body, revealing her in nothing but her panties and bra.

Horatio's eyes got darker, if that was even possible as he cupped her cheek and brought her back to him before they kissed again, once again becoming passionate, this time they moved towards the bed.

Once she was laying down with him above her, he was going down to her neck, then she smiled and pushed at his shoulder, so he pulled back with a curious look, and she replied as she moved her fingers to the button of his white dress shirt. "I believe you are a little overdressed."

She saw no rejection or worry in his eyes, only love and passion when he whispered. "Then I guess you better do something about that."

"I'm already on it."

She unbuttoned the last buttons as quickly as she could before they tossed his shirt on the floor then she ran her hand up his chest, touching the few scars before cupping her cheek and bringing him down as she whispered with love in her eyes and voice. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Then their lips touched a second later before losing themselves in their love for one another.

* * *

When the kids were ready to go to sleep, they decided to take turns in the bathroom so they could change clothes and do their nightly routine, and once Lindsey was done seconds after Nicole, she opened the door just when Kyle stepped in front of the door, they smiled shyly before he cleared his throat and said. "Good night, Lindsey."

"You too."

They stood there for several seconds before Lindsey finally moved and headed for Nicole's room, and once she was there and in the bed, Nicole looked over at her friend and asked with curiosity. "Why do you look so happy?"

Instead of telling her, she asked with a smile. "It was a good Christmas, wasn't it?"

With the progress of her own relationship, Nicole couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement. "It really was."

Both of them wanted to tell the other on what happened, but they didn't, they didn't want to jinx anything.

Instead, Lindsey just laid down so her back was towards her friend. "Goodnight, Nicole."

Nicole turned her lamp out and laid down as she replied. "Goodnight, Lindsey, see you in the morning."

They both closed their eyes with smiles on their faces, looking forward to what comes next.

* * *

While their hearts returned to the normal speed, Horatio ran his hand up and down Calleigh's bare arm, then while kissing her head, she placed the palm of her hand over the place of his heart and asked. "Now that we aren't distracted or have other people in the room, isn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

He smiled and whispered. "Who says I'm still not distracted?"

She chuckled with a nod. "Touché, Lt. Caine."

Once they calmed down, he took a breath before replying a little more serious. "There is something I really did want to ask you."

Feeling a little more seriousness around them, she asked a little worried. "Ok, what is it?"

He moved his other hand and slipped his fingers through hers as he asked. "How do you feel about moving in together?"

She moved so they could look into each other's eyes as she asked with her sparkling. "Really?"

He nodded with a smile. "I mean we spend most of our nights with each other anyways, and you know the kids love the sleepovers, so why not make it permanent?"

She paused for a few seconds before nodding with a smile. "Yeah, but I suggest we get something a little bigger." Then she asked a little shyly. "And maybe a house back on the beach, if it's possible."

He smiled with his blue eyes sparking as he cupped her cheek. "I'll build you house on the beach if I have to."

She chuckled while asking. "You would, wouldn't you?"

Very sincerely, he whispered. "I would do anything for you, I love you, Cal."

She took a breath, keeping her emotions intact as she whispered. "I love you too, handsome."

They kiss softly on the lips, then he moved his lips to kiss her on the forehead before they cuddle in each other's arms, they were also looking forward to what comes next.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reading and please Review.


	10. Finding Out

AN: Warning: Possible Spoilers for Original CSI Season 5 Finale. Thanks for the reviews and the patience, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Finding Out

Five months later

It took them about three months, but Horatio and Calleigh had finally found the perfect house, not only was it a two-story with a master suite, 3 bedroom, one full bathroom, 1/2 half bathroom, 2 garage house with a spacious, living room and kitchen, but it also had a deck and their backyard was pretty much the beach. It was their dream home and every member of the 'family' fell in love with it at first sight.

Now currently it was a rare occasion to not only have Calleigh and Horatio off at the same time, but Catherine as well to join them for breakfast. It seemed like since she took the swing shift supervisor spot it was hard for her to hang out with them, and really the only time they really see her these days is when the, now teenagers, are being dropped off at her place, or she brings Lindsey by to stay with them

The three grown-ups were sitting on the deck, talking and laughing while the teenagers were on the beach when Catherine's cell phone started ringing.

Before Catherine answered it, she sighed and said. "All I have to say it better not be work related."

They gave her a small smile in understanding while Catherine finally answered her phone. "Willows." A second later she gasped as she stood up from her seat. "Is he ok, Warrick?...Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can...yeah...bye."

She hung up and looked at Horatio and Calleigh, who were looking concerned while Catherine spoke. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go to Vegas, my ex-colleague, Nick Stokes was kidnaped."

They nodded in understanding while Horatio stood up and placed a friendly/comforting hand on her shoulder. "Call me if you need anything, and I'll let your second in command know what's going on."

Catherine gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Horatio nodded as he removed his hand, then Catherine walked to the stairs of the deck and said loud enough towards her daughter. "Lindsey, honey, I'm sorry, but we have to go."

"Why mom? We barely just got here."

Not wanting to waste more time, she shouted in a clipped tone. "We just do, so come on!"

Lindsey gave Kyle an apologetic look before rushing towards the deck, and once she was, her and Catherine headed towards the back door, into the house and out the front door.

When it was just Calleigh and Horatio, she spoke softly. "I hope he's ok."

Horatio nodded as Kyle walked up the stairs to the deck and asked. "What happened?"

Horatio looked over at his son and said. "An ex-colleague, and friend of Catherine's was kidnaped."

Kyle frowned, sad to hear that, mostly because he figured it would somehow affect Lindsey as well. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

They nodded in agreement before Calleigh cleared her throat and asked. "Can you please ask Nick, Nicole, and Bryan if they are ready for breakfast."

Kyle nodded as he turned to walk back down the stairs.

"Thank you."

He nodded again, and when Horatio and Calleigh were alone again, he placed his hand on her arm. "I should make that phone call now."

She nodded with a smile. "Ok."

They leaned toward one another and kissed softly before he headed inside so he could call the swing shift assistant supervisor.

A few seconds later, Calleigh saw Kyle give her a thumbs up, so she also stood up and headed inside.

* * *

Later that evening

Around 5:00, Bryan got picked up by Alexx, then at six the family was sitting in the kitchen eating dinner, or at least everybody but Kyle, he seemed to mostly pick at his food, and Horatio and Calleigh noticed that, so Horatio asked in a concerned tone. "Son, what's wrong?"

Kyle sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, can I be excused?"

Horatio looked at Calleigh, and she nodded while speaking in a comforting tone. "We'll wrap it up so you can warm it up later if you feel like it."

Kyle gave Calleigh a nod with a soft 'thank you' before getting up from the chair and walking outside to the deck.

When he was out of the room/house, Horatio looked at the other two teenagers and asked. "Do either of you know what's wrong with him?"

There was a pause before Nicole spoke. "He's worried about Lindsey."

Horatio and Calleigh gave them slight smiles before Calleigh spoke. "Of course he's worried about Lindsey, she's one of his best friends."

When they saw them shift in their seats and their eyes shifted down to their plates, they became suspicious, so Horatio spoke as if he was talking to a suspect, but with a little more comfort to it. "Is there something we need to know about them?"

Not able to lie when the question was directly being asked, Nicole sighed. "They've been more than friends for awhile now."

They looked a little shocked by this, but became a little more shocked when Nick spoke up. "And so have Nicole and Bryan."

Nicole looked at her twin brother with wide-eyes. "Nick!"

Calleigh spoke up. "Wait a minute, what did you just say?"

No point in hiding it now, Nicole sighed again as she placed a piece of her shoulder length dark hair behind her ear as she replied. "Bryan and I are more than friends too." Before Calleigh could speak, she continued. "But, we aren't doing anything different than we have been the last 8 years, we still hang out as a group."

Nick spoke up, but acting like he was gagging. "Except holding hands."

Nicole shyly smiled as she looked down at her food, then Calleigh and Horatio shared a look before she spoke towards Nicole. "We'll talk about this later."

Nicole nodded while Horatio gets up from his chair, walks towards the back door and walked out on the deck, seeing Kyle sitting on the deck stairs, so he walked over towards him and asked softly. "Can I sit?"

Kyle moved more to the left to give his father some room, so Horatio sat down next to him, then after he placed his arms on his thighs, he leans forward and tilts his head so he could look at his son better and spoke with a sigh. "So, you and Lindsey, huh?"

Kyle immediately was going to open his mouth to deny it, but there was no point anymore, so he nodded his head. "Yeah. But dad, we aren't..."

Horatio cuts him off softly. "I know, Nicole said the same thing between her and Bryan."

"Oh." Then he shyly asked. "Are you guys, mad?"

He gave his son a smile and shook his head. "If we got mad, we're only getting mad because you guys are growing up. All these feelings you are all experiencing is natural, and there is no stopping them once they start."

Kyle sighed with a nod. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one. I didn't expect to feel this way towards her, but I do. I really like and care for her in a more than a friend kind of way."

Seeing that in his son's eyes and hearing it in his voice, Horatio nodded. "I know you do, son. I just want you to understand that now you are getting older and have these feelings they'll..."

Kyle raises his hand up as he cuts his father off. "Wait, we aren't about to have that 'talk' are we?"

"Do we need to have that talk?"

Kyle shook his head with a smile. "No way." Then he shyly finished as he looked down. "We are nowhere near that point in our relationship."

To Kyle it felt nice to say the word 'relationship', like it finally felt real now that it was more open than only on the school grounds or in private.

"Ok. But..." He stopped for a second so Kyle could look into his eyes as he finished. "I want you to come to me if you ever need to talk, about anything, and I don't care how embarrassing the subject matter is, because there is nothing that you can't say to me, or ask, alright?"

Kyle nodded. "I know, dad." He smiled and was going to stand up, but Kyle's next words stopped him. "Can you stay out here a little bit longer?"

Horatio nodded as he gets more comfortable on the step before wrapping his arm around his son's shoulder while they looked out in the ocean. "Yeah, I'll stay out here for as long as you need me to, son."

* * *

Once Calleigh and the teenagers finished their dinner, Nicole and Nick left the table while Calleigh did the dishes, then once she was done with them, she dried her hands and headed towards the stairs, walked up to them and knocked on the first door to the right.

"Nicole, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

When Calleigh walked into the room, Nicole was sitting up on her bed cross-legged, they share a small smile while Calleigh walked towards the bed and sat at the end of it before turning her body so she could look at Nicole, and after a second, Nicole sighed as she looked down. "So, am I like grounded or something?"

Calleigh chuckled before asking. "For what? Developing feelings for one of your best friends?"

Nicole looked at her Aunt with a smile and chuckle of her own. "Well, I guess when you put it like that."

They chuckled for a few more seconds before Calleigh stopped and sighed. "I guess I'm just surprised is all. I mean I know you're growing up and feelings at your age are running rampage, I guess I didn't see you falling for one of your best friends."

Nicole nodded her head. "Me neither, but I really did, and I care for him."

Also seeing that in her eyes, she nodded with a smile. "I can see that you do. I just want you to be careful, as I've said feelings are running..."

Nicole cuts her off with wide-eyes. "Wait, we aren't about to have the 'talk' are we?"

Calleigh raised an eyebrow as she asked. "You want this to be about the 'talk?" Nicole looked down shyly as she shook her head, and Calleigh chuckled for a second before she moved closer to her 'niece' and lifted her chin up and continued. "We won't make it about that talk, but I do want you to know a few things. One, I know you're getting older and the feelings that you have makes you want to try new experiences, but don't rush anything, or let anybody, even your boyfriend, force you into anything that you're not comfortable on doing, ok?" After Nicole nodded her head, Calleigh finished. "And two, if you ever want/need to come talk to me, then do it. I don't care how embarrassed you might feel, you can talk to me about anything, no matter what."

Nicole nodded again, then she surprisingly a few tears in her eyes as she whispered. "I don't think you ever thought you would be the one to give me these talks when I was born."

Calleigh gave her a comforting smile before replying. "No, but what I said about you coming to me no matter what, still would have been said to you, because whether I'm just your cool 'Aunt' or taking the role of a more parental figure, I was always going to be there for you, ok?"

Nicole nodded with a sniffle as she whispered. "I still miss them."

Calleigh had tears in her eyes too as she brought the young girl in her arms and whispered. "I know, sweetie, me too."

After a few minutes, they started to calm down, then as they were pulling back, Nicole spoke a little shyly. "Sorry about that."

But Calleigh just shook her head with a smile. "You have nothing to be sorry about how you feel, no matter what it is."

Nicole nodded again, then after anther moment or two, Calleigh starts getting up from the bed. "Horatio and I were going to watch a movie soon, if you want to join us in the living room, you are more than welcome to."

"Thank you, I'll think about it." Calleigh nodded as she walked towards the door, and as she got there, Nicole spoke again. "Aunt Calleigh, I love you."

Melting Calleigh's heart, she replied. "And I love you."

They share a smile before Calleigh finally walked out of the room, and as she was shutting the door, Horatio had walked up the stairs, and they share a smile before Calleigh spoke. "I have someone else I need to talk to, you want to join me?"

He nodded as he slipped his hand into hers before they started walking down the hall and stopped at the second door to the left before Calleigh knocked.

"Nick, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, come in."

She opened the door a second later, and both Horatio and Calleigh saw Nick sitting up in his bed, tossing a basketball up in the air and catching it, but before they could speak, the young man looked over at them and smirked. "If you're here about the 'talk', I don't need it. I'm not the one dating someone."

They couldn't help but chuckle a little at that before Calleigh replied. "Maybe not now, but we suspect that won't be the case for long." They walked into the room, Horatio shutting the door once they were, and Calleigh sighed before continuing. "And unless you want to talk about that, that's not why we came in here."

Now with curiosity, Nick raised an eyebrow. "Oh, then what?"

Calleigh walked to the side of the bed and sat down before asking. "How you feel about your best friends/and sister pairing up."

Nick took a breath before shrugging. "Oh, well, I have to admit it's a little weird to seeing them holding hands every once in awhile now, but I guess if they are happy, then who am I to say something negative about it." He sighed before finishing while looking at his basketball. "Although, I did tell Bryan that if he ever hurts Nicole...well, lets just say things won't be very pretty."

Horatio spoke towards that comment, knowing how protective Nick was to his sister, even though he was a few minutes younger. "I don't think we would have expected you to say anything less than that."

Nick nodded while Calleigh places her hand on his arm while continuing. "And just because you're not seeing someone, doesn't mean you don't have feelings about what's going on around you, because believe me, I know how it feels to be an extra wheel to the group."

Nick looked at his 'aunt' with sympathy as he asked. "My parents?"

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "Yes, and I mean, don't get me wrong, I was happy for them, but sometimes it was a little hard seeing them so in love when I..."

She trailed off and Nick nodded in understanding before speaking after a sigh. "Yeah, I get that. But I don't know, I don't feel anything like that towards anybody right now." Then he asked, feeling vulnerable. "You think there is anything wrong with me?"

Calleigh shook her head and cupped his cheek before replying with comfort. "No, sweetie, nothing is wrong with you, people have feelings for other people at different times in their lives. It's not a race on who gets those feelings first. Besides, I have no doubt that one of these days someone will come into your life, and it will hit you just like that (She snaps fingers), and you'll be a goner."

He smiled as he asked with tears in his eyes. "Like my dad was with my mom, and vise versa."

Calleigh chuckled with a nod. "Oh yeah, they were goners the moment their eyes met, and nothing was going to stop them from being together."

He nodded with tears still in his eyes. "I want what they had."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek for comfort. "I know, what they had was pretty special, and I hope one day it will happen for you too."

"Thank you, Aunt Calleigh."

Calleigh moved so she could wrap her arms around him and whispered. "You're welcome. I love you, you know that, right?"

He nodded again, whispering. "I love you too."

She ran her hand up and down his back a few times before pulling back, then she spoke again as she stood up. "Movie night, if you're interested."

He gave her smile and one more nod. "Ok."

Calleigh nodded in return before her and Horatio walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

When they make downstairs and into the living room, they sat down on the couch with sighs before Calleigh spoke with a smile. "Well, this was an unexpected development."

Horatio nodded in agreement before asking softly. "How do you feel about it?"

Calleigh took a moment before she started to reply, her smile still on her face. "On one hand, I'm happy and excited for them, because there is nothing like your first boyfriend/girlfriend." Then she sighed, losing the smile. "But on the other hand, it kind of makes me a little worried because they didn't just meet in a classroom or in the cafeteria, they were best friends first, and as much as we don't want to see them get hurt, you and I both know, that while true first relationships are exciting, they could also be one of the hardest and painful ones to get over if it doesn't work, and what about their friendship as a whole? Things won't ever be the same if or when they break-up."

"True, but the way I see it is that their friendship was already changing because of the new feelings they were having, so if they never told one another, it probably could be a whole lot worse for them."

Calleigh nodded in agreement before she continued with another sigh, but had a slight smile this time. "I guess you got a point there, and I don't want to concentrate on the negative side, but..."

Horatio cuts her off with a loving look as he cupped her cheek. "You love them and just want them to be safe and ok, that's understandable."

She nodded again before continuing with emotion. "You're right, I love everyone of them that's involved." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek with a smile, knowing she was also talking about his son, as she finished. "I guess the only thing we can do now is wait it out and see what happens, and be there for them if/when things get tough."

He nodded as she asked. "So, how do you feel about this?"

He cleared his throat before replying. "Well, first off, we need to sit them down with their parents and set up some ground rules." Calleigh chuckled with a nod before he continued after a sigh. "And I agree with you, I also just want them to be safe and happy."

She nodded one more time before he leaned towards her and kissed her lightly, and after they pulled back, he asked a little shyly. "So, about your first relationship, how special was it?"

She looked at him with confusion for a second, then she asked with a smirk. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

He whispered shyly. "Maybe."

She chuckled while shaking her head. "The answer to your roundabout question is no, while it was special to me, it was innocent." Then she smirked, trying to get a rise out of him. "Now the third one, that's when things really started heating up."

Horatio removed his hand from her as he looked down, mumbling. "I'm sorry I asked."

Calleigh cups his cheek and whispered. "Handsome, look at me." When he did after a few seconds, she continued with love in her eyes and tone. "You might as well have been my first, because how I feel when we are together is nothing like I've ever felt before. It's passionate, but tender and loving, and everything I could have hoped or wished for."

She saw a little more confidence back in his eyes as he asked. "Really?"

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she whispered. "Oh, yeah, Handsome, every time." He smiled a little wider, and as he was going for another kiss, she pulled back slightly, making him stop his movement with curiosity as she gets a little shy this time. "And you're not the only one with that worry."

Feeling up with emotion, he took her hand off his cheek and kissed it before whispering. "Oh, sweetheart, how you make me feel is nothing like I've ever felt before."

Knowing for sure on two women that he cared for before her, she looked a little uncertain as she tried to ask. "Even more than..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "Even them, what we have is..."

This time she cuts him off with a smile and her eyes sparkling, seeing the love in his eyes. "Indescribable."

"I couldn't say it better myself." He leans towards her and whispered. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

They started to kiss, but before they could get lost in their feelings, or forget they were in the living room, there was a clearing of the throat before Kyle asked with a smirk. "Is there still a plan for family movie night? Because if there is, I don't think things were turning very family friendly there."

Nick and Nicole started chuckling as Calleigh and Horatio started to pull back shyly, almost like they were the kids getting spotted by their parents.

Horatio cleared his throat while standing up so he could get the DVD, and as he walked to the shelf of movies, he asked. "What are we in the mood for, action." Before he continued, knowing Kyle was about to make a comment of what they just saw a few seconds earlier. "And Kyle not a word."

They all chuckled before Kyle said with a small smirk. "Ah, you know me so well dad."

Horatio turned to give him a look, which the younger man just smiled, before Horatio turned back around while Nicole asked. "How about a comedy, we could use a little of that right now."

They were all in agreement, so Horatio put in a comedy movie before walking back towards the couch and sitting down so Kyle was on one side of him, Nicole was between him and Calleigh, while Nick was on the other side of Calleigh, all ready to enjoy a movie together.

* * *

While their movie was entertaining, their thoughts weren't that far from how Catherine and Lindsey were doing, so while the movie was ending, Horatio's phone started ringing from the coffee table, making everybody look at it, and after he picked it up and saw that Catherine was calling, he answered it immediately. "Catherine, is everything ok?"

Everybody looked at him, waiting for him to tell them, and nodded with a smile while he heard Catherine tell him that they found Nick underground and that he'll be ok, making everybody happy.

"I am happy to hear that."

Catherine sighed, still feeling relieved that tonight worked out as good as could be expected before speaking again. "Thank you, and I'll be back in a few days."

"Ok, and don't worry about your team, I'll make sure they are taking care of."

"Thank you Horatio."

"You're welcome Catherine."

They said a few more words back and forth before they hung up, and as he was moving his phone from his ear, Kyle asked. "When will they be back here?"

Horatio gave him a sympathy smile. "In a few more days."

Kyle nodded with a sigh as he stood up from the couch, and after saying goodnight he left the room and headed upstairs, along with Nick and Nicole.

When it was just Horatio and Calleigh, she took a breath as she stood up from the couch. "I'm glad everything worked out."

Horatio nodded before they turned the TV off, made sure the doors and windows were locked, turned out the lights before walking upstairs hand in hand, really happy about the evening events. As much as they love their alone time, family time was just as important to them.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. More soon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Ready?

AN: Thank you for the continued support, here is the next chapter. Warning: Implied/suggestive behavior, mention of Violence.

* * *

Chapter 11: Ready?

1 week later

Wearing a suit and tie, Horatio lit a match before lighting the two candles that was on the kitchen table, then he blew it out before he smiled at the set up, which was a candle lit dinner for two while the teenagers were at Alexx's tonight.

He wanted tonight to be special for a very good reason, he just hopes it works out, and that it wasn't too soon for her.

He places his hand in his dark pants pocket and pulls out a blue ring box before opening it, revealing a ring that had her birthstone in it as his mind took him back to a few days.

 _Flashback_

 _A few days later_

 _After work, and since Horatio and Calleigh didn't usually drive to work together, Horatio went to Catherine's to get Nick, Nicole and Kyle, and instead of going straight home, Horatio offered to buy them a small ice cream cone so they didn't ruin dinner, so while the four of them was siting at the table inside the ice cream shop, Nick asked with a small smirk. "Why do I have a feeling these ice creams are a way to butter us up for something?"_

 _They chuckled while Horatio smiled. "What? I can't take you guys out to enjoy a little time with me."_

 _Nick shook his head and replied with a little more sincerity. "I guess not, but you have to admit it's been awhile."_

 _"And I'm sorry about that, work has just been..."_

 _Nicole cuts him with an understanding look. "We know, just know that we cherish the times that we get to do this."_

 _Melting Horatio's heart, he nodded. "Know that I cherish these times with you as well." The teenagers smiled as Horatio continued after clearing his throat. "And there was another reason I wanted to bring you here, I want to talk to you about something."_

 _Kyle asked with worry. "Is everything ok, dad?"_

 _He looked over at Kyle, who was siting next to him and smiled. "Everything is fine, son. In fact it's been fine for me for a awhile now, more than I could imagine." He then turned his attention to Nick and Nicole. "And a lot is because I have you all in my life."_

 _The teenagers smiled again as Nicole asked. "And Aunt Calleigh?"_

 _His eyes sparkled as he replied. "Very much so." After another round of smiles, he continued after clearing his throat again. "And there is something I want to ask her, but I wanted to ask how you guys feel about it first."_

 _Nick asked. "What?"_

 _Before he could answer, Nicole gasped as she asked. "You want to marry her, don't you?"_

 _Horatio didn't hesitate when he nodded. "I do, so what do you think?"_

 _Nicole was the first to ask. "Does that mean we can start calling you Uncle Horatio?"_

 _Horatio chuckled before replying sincerely. "You can if you want, I would like that very much."_

 _Nicole nodded with a smile. "Ok, I approve. I don't think I have ever seen her so happy."_

 _He then looked at Nick, and after a pause, Nick started to smile with a nod. "It's ok with me too, Uncle Horatio."_

 _Horatio smiled a little wider before looking over at his son and asked softly. "What do you think?"_

 _Kyle nodded with a smile in return. "Yeah, do it dad, you two deserve it. I can see how much she loves you."_

 _As he wraps his arms around his shoulders, Nicole asked again. "Do you have a ring?"_

 _He looked at her and shook his head. "Not yet, but I did see the perfect one the other day, you guys want to come with me?"_

 _When they were all in agreement, they finished up their ice creams before getting up from the table and throwing out their trash, and as Nicole and Nick were walking a little ahead of them, Horatio asked Kyle again. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"_

 _Kyle looked at his father with another smile and nod. "I am dad. There isn't anybody better for you than Calleigh, I really believe that."_

 _Seeing the truth in his son's eyes, Horatio nodded with a smile. "I would have to agree with you there, son. Just know that you are always a top priority to me."_

 _"I know."_

 _After one more nod and smile between them, they continued to walk to the vehicle so they could go to the jewelry store._

 _End of Flashback_

The moment he saw the ring he knew it was perfect, just like the woman he loved.

Right as he thought that, he heard Calleigh's voice by the stairs that was near the living room. "Ok, I'm downstairs, now what?"

While they were getting dressed up earlier tonight, Horatio told Calleigh to tell him when she was ready and down the stairs.

He smiled again as he closed the ring box and placed it back in his pocket, then after tossing the box of matches on the kitchen counter, he headed for the stairs.

When he stopped in front of her, which she was wearing a nice pant suit, he held out his hand and whispered. "Now close your eyes for me, please?" She looked at him with curiosity but did what he asked as he took her hand and slipped his fingers through hers before walking them towards the kitchen that was only lit by candlelight.

Once they stopped at the table, he slipped his fingers out of hers to walk behind her before whispering. "Now open them."

Calleigh gasped when she saw the dinner set for two before turning around and looking at him with love and tears in her eyes. "What's this?"

He gave her that beautiful smile that Calleigh could never get enough of while cupping her cheek before saying softly. "Do I need a reason to want to have a candlelight dinner just for us two?"

She shook her head with a smile as she placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek. "No, this is very sweet, thank you."

They lean toward one another and gave each other a kiss, and after pulling back, he walked her to the right side of the table and pulled the chair our for her, then once she sat down, he lightly pushed the chair in and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

He walked over to the other side, and as he sat down, she spoke again. "You know we could have just gone out."

"I know, but I didn't really feel like sharing you tonight." Then he smirked a little. "Is that a crime?"

Calleigh chuckled while shaking her head. "No. In fact I like this decision of yours, we had a hard week, work wise, so the two of us tonight, is really nice, so thank you again."

He just nodded as they started to eat.

* * *

The day shift wasn't the only team who had a rough week, swing shift had a brutal time too, and Catherine had spent more time at work than home since she came back from Vegas. And even though she missed her daughter, she allowed her to spend the night at Alexx's tonight with the other teenagers.

Catherine sighed as she walked out of the elevator to her floor, then when she turned the corner she noticed someone sitting in front of her door with his arms folded and his head bent down, and even though she didn't see his face something did feel familiar about him, but she was still cautious when she spoke after clearing her throat. "Excuse me, can I help you with something?"

The head lifted up, then the man smiled as he stood up, making Catherine gasp while she stooped half-way down the hall. "Warrick!? What are you doing here? Is everything fine with..."

Warrick cuts her off while raising his hand. "Nick's fine, I just had to come here."

"Why?"

He pointed to the door and asked a little shyly. "Can we do this in your apartment, I don't really want to do this out in the hall. Besides, I could really use the restroom."

Catherine chuckled with a nod while walking towards her door, and after opening it and walking in, she told him where the bathroom was while she was still curious why he was here, but it didn't stop her heart from racing either.

* * *

15 minutes later

After Calleigh took her remaining bites of food, she spoke with a smile. "It was good, thank you, handsome."

He smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers that was a across from him. "You're welcome, sweetheart." And instead of releasing her hand, he kept a hold of it as he continued. "And you're right, tonight wasn't only about having a romantic dinner for just the two of us, there was, is a reason for that."

Curious, she asked with a slight tilt of her head. "Oh, what would that be?"

With his heart racing, he continued. "I love you, Calleigh. I really believe I fell for you the moment we had met, despite me telling myself that it couldn't have come at a worse time since it was how we met." Calleigh nodded in understanding as she looked down, feeling the sadness on why they had met, while he continued in a soft tone. "But my heart just wouldn't listen, even when I pushed you away, my heart never lost an ounce of love for you. In fact, it has only gotten stronger and there is nothing I can do about it, except let it grow more, and that's exactly what I want to do."

Calleigh looked up to see Horatio stand up, then she watched him walk to her side of the table, and after he cleared his throat, he started to kneel down on one knee while pulling the ring box from his pocket, making Calleigh gasp. "Horatio?"

He nodded with a smile as he opened the ring box, revealing the beautiful ring, making Calleigh gasp again while he asked. "Calleigh Duquesne, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

The answer was already on the tip of her tongue, but before she answered it, she replied with tears in her eyes. "As much as I want to give you an answer now, there are a few people we have to consi..."

Horatio cuts her off with his eyes sparkling. "It had already been considered, and they gave me the ok. Did you really think I wouldn't have asked them first?"

She had tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheek. "Thank you for asking them, I bet they enjoyed that more than they let on." Then she placed her other hand on his other cheek as she finally answered with a nod. "My answer is yes, of course I'll marry you, handsome."

His eyes lit up as he took the ring out of the box before taking her left hand and slipping the ring on her ring finger, then he stood up, taking her with him and they kissed before hugging each other tightly.

* * *

12 minutes earlier

When Warrick was back in the living room, he stopped in front of Catherine, then with his heart racing, he lifted his hand to her cheek and cupped it, making her heart race faster as he spoke softly. "Seeing you last week, despite the reason you were there, only reminded me how much I've missed you, and how deep my feelings are for you, how deep they've been since I've met you."

She gasped while shaking her head before speaking with tears in her eyes. "You've never said anything."

He wiped a few tears off her cheek before he shyly replied. "How could I? You were married. Then when you were divorced, I don't know, I was afraid to voice how I felt, I didn't think I had a shot."

She cupped his cheek as she replied softly, feeling very vulnerable. "I didn't think I had a shot either."

He chuckled while shaking his head before replying with a smile. "That's crazy talk, girl. Why would you think that? You're beautiful, an amazing woman and..."

She cuts him off. "And don't forget older, you could have any woman that you wanted, a younger one at that." Remembering something, she removed her hand from his cheek and stepped back as she continued. "Which the last time I checked you were involved with one of them."

He took her hand before she walked away from him completely. "We broke up.  
I just couldn't pretend anymore. And after what happened to Nick, I don't want to waste anymore time. I want to be with you, I want to start a life with you and Lindsey."

Catherine took a breath before she continued. "And you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words." He started to smile, but she took her hand out of his as she finished. "But we have a life here, I can't just pick up and..."

He cuts her off while cupping her cheek again. "I know that, that's why, if you want me to, I'll put in a transfer to come here."

Catherine stared to have tears in her eyes as she asked. "Really?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, really. I'm ready for something new, I'm ready for you and Lindsey."

She started to smile bigger with a head nod. "And I'm ready for you. If it's truly what you want."

Instead of using words this time, he brought her closer to him and leaned down to kiss her, and with years of hiding how they truly felt for one another, they came bubbling to the surface instantly, so things got passionate very quickly, and before they knew it, he was laying her down on her bed, but before things went any further, he pulled back, both getting their breath back, before he asked softly. "We can slow down if you want?"

She smiled as she cupped his cheek before whispering. "What's the point, we both want this, and it feels so right."

He smiled with a nod. "It really does. I love you, Catherine."

"I Love you too, Warrick."

He turned his head to kiss her palm before he started leaning down until their lips touched, getting lost every second.

* * *

After Horatio and Calleigh pulled apart from their hug, they dealt with the dishes, and after the last dish was in the dishwasher, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her cheek. She smiled as she placed her hands on top of his and they just stood there for a few seconds in silence before she turned around and cupped his cheek, and after a long, loving look, he leaned down so their lips could touch.

Several minutes later, they pull back slowly and she whispered with passion in her eyes. "Why don't we take this somewhere a little more comfortable."

His eyes equally showing passion, whispered softly. "I would have to agree with you Ms. Duquesne."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she replied. "You mean future Mrs. Caine."

Both liking the sound of that, their eyes got darker, so he picked her up bridal style, making her gasp, and before she could say anything he started walking towards the stairs, but right as he got there, she shook her head and said with a smile. "You can carry me again once we are upstairs. I don't think we should risk any accidents here."

He nodded with a smile before setting her down, and once her feet was on the hardwood floor, she started walking up the stairs with their hands clasped, then once they were in the doorway of their bedroom, he picked her up again, this time with her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them towards the bed, gently laying her down once he got there before they started kissing, getting passionate each second that went by, but still taking their time.

* * *

Next Morning

After grabbing Horatio's shirt that he wore last night from the floor, Calleigh slipped it on, and started buttoning up as she headed for the restroom, and when she made it back to the room, she slipped back under the covers, moved to her fiancé, which made her heart skip a few beats just thinking about that, who had his bare back towards her, and ran a finger down the longest scar, feeling him tense for a second before he calmed down, then she kissed the top of it before kissing his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist while he placed his hands top of hers.

There was a long pause before Horatio cleared his throat and started to speak. "Calleigh, there is one more thing that you need to know about me before we get married."

They both tensed before she whispered. "Ok, you know you can tell me anything."

She loosened her hold on him so he could turn around, and once he did, they looked into each other's eyes before he moved his eyes down while he spoke softly. "I know you've always wanted to know how my parents died, and I either gave a vague answer or changed the subject all together. But I can't go into this marriage keeping something so big, hidden, you need to know who you are marrying."

While cupping his cheek, she said with confidence. "I already know who I am marrying, and there is nothing that you can say that will make me second guess that."

He took a breath and started to speak as he moved to sit up so his back was against the headboard. "Let's hope you feel that way when you know what happened."

Before she could speak, and while she was sitting up next to him, he told her everything. He was in his mid-20's, going to visit his parents for the evening, and when he got there, his father was in the middle of one of his drunken tirades, and before he knew it, his father had hit his mother so hard that she fell and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table, then Horatio pulled his gun out just to make him step back before his father started coming after him and they fought over the gun before it went off, killing him instantly. It was the last night he saw either parent alive.

When Horatio was done telling Calleigh what happened, she could tell his emotions were mixed, but mostly she saw sadness for losing his mother like that, and worried that she might walk away from him now that she knew, but like she promised, she wasn't walking away from him now or ever.

She cupped his cheek and whispered. "You did nothing wrong, handsome. He hit your mom, he was coming after you, you did what you had to do." She ran her thumb up and down his cheek, calming him down as she finished, this time in an angry tone, but not towards him or what he had done, but what his father had done. "And I wouldn't blame you if you had done it before that night."

Horatio was a little surprised, so he looked at her in shock. "Calleigh..."

But she cuts him off with another hard tone while shaking her head. "What he did to you guys was unacceptable, in the end he got what he deserved." Then she spoke softly. "I am sorry about your mom though."

He nodded while speaking with a softness Calleigh only hears when he's talking about people close to his heart. "Me too, but I have to admit I was mad at her for a long time. I just didn't understand why she never left him, and the once or twice she came close to, she just went right back to him."

He started to have tears in his eyes, something she doesn't always see, so she moved his head closer to her chest and just held him while he lightly sobbed for the loss of his mother, and still wondering if he could have done more to save her.

When he calmed down, he pulled back shyly as he spoke softly. "I'm sor..."

But Calleigh cuts him off while cupping his cheek again. "You never have to apologize for showing this side of you. I love every part of you, even your darker part because it just shows me that you are fiercely protective of the people you love and care about."

He cupped her cheek and spoke in a serious tone, like it was a promise. "I will never hurt you or the kids, you have to believe me."

She nodded with a smile. "I know, I trust you completely."

When he saw the truth in her eyes, he leaned towards her and kissed her, becoming passionate seconds later, but before things went further, he pulled back to look in her eyes, and when he saw no rejection, he moved his fingers to the buttons of the shirt she was wearing before she brought his lips back to hers, both feeling they needed this right now.

* * *

1 hour & 30 minutes later

Running a little bit late, Calleigh called Alexx and asked if she would order breakfast for them since they were meeting her, Catherine and the kids at the diner, and when they made it to the diner and got out of his vehicle, he spoke with a smile as they became face to face with Warrick and Catherine on the sidewalk, who had also been running a little late.

"Mr. Brown, it's been awhile."

Warrick smiled as he held out his hand to the red haired man. "Yes, sir it has."

After they shook hands, Calleigh and Warrick share a smile. "Nice to see you again."

"You too."

They walked towards the door, and since Calleigh and Horatio was walking behind them, they share a knowing look with a smile, then right as they stepped into the diner, Lindsey spoke after seeing her mom and Warrick.

"Uncle Warrick!"

Warrick smiled at the little girl as she came running to him, and after a hug, she asked with a smile. "You missed us already?"

They chuckled as Warrick cupped her cheek. "Everyday that we were apart. I came for a visit, if that's ok with you."

He didn't want to say it was more than that until they had a proper conversation.

Lindsey nodded with another smile. "That's more than ok."

They share one more hug before walking towards the table, and after the kids greeted Calleigh and Horatio and they were all seated and settled in, Alexx asked with a smirk. "So, how long until we have to find out?"

Catherine asked after taking a sip of her orange juice. "Find out about what?"

Calleigh pulled a necklace chain from her shirt and said with the biggest smile on her face. "Oh, only that Horatio and I are engaged."

She nearly spit her drink out before she started smiling while the rest of them congratulated the happy couple before she joined them. "Congrats you two, you guys deserve it." Then she grabbed her glass and lifted it up. "To Calleigh and Horatio."

They all said. "Here, here." Before taking a sip, and as they were placing their glasses back on the table, Horatio and Calleigh share a smile, with everything out in the open between them they were just now ready to start the next phase of their relationship.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok, and despite some of the subject matter, you enjoyed it. Next Chapter soon, which will be a slight time jump. Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. An Important Discussion(s)

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the continued support, not only on this story, but on my older ones as well. I hope you all had a safe and joyful holiday/weekend. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: An Important Discussion(s)

August 12, 2006

After waking up a little earlier before their alarm clocks went off, they were kissing and smiling, both still happy from celebrating their 1 year of marriage yesterday.

Once they had gotten engaged, they had married three months later, wanting to get married the same day they had became an official couple.

Just when things started to become heated, Horatio's phone started ringing, he pulled back and gave her an apologetic look, but before anybody could say something, her phone starts to ring too, so she chuckled as he moved from above her to get to his side of the bed.

"I guess it is me too."

He just chuckled slightly as they reached for their phone, both using the same last name as their greeting. "Caine." They looked at one another with smiles for a second before they got into their own conversations with their phone caller, Calleigh being a little more urgent than her husband as she sat up while speaking.

"Warrick, it's ok...I got this...yes...alright...I see you soon...bye."

As she was getting off the bed, Horatio was finishing up his conversation before asking with concern. "Is Warrick ok?"

She turned and smiled. "Yes, Catherine started to have contractions so they are headed to the hospital, and he's a little freaked out."

After a few months of dating, Catherine and Warrick were presently surprised they were going to have a baby, and they were very happy about it.

Horatio nodded in understanding as he got up in nothing but his boxers while she continued as she just looked at her man, falling in love with him all over again. "I guess their ex-boss/friend and ex-college/friend should be at the airport in about 10 minutes, so I told him I would go get them."

He stopped in front of her. "Then I guess I'll call Eric so he could start shift, I just got an important case call."

"Ok, I'll see you later than."

"Be safe."

She smiled as she cupped his cheek. "Always, and you be safe too."

He repeated her words. "Always, sweetheart."

They kiss softly before they started to change for their day.

* * *

By the time Calleigh arrived at the airport, she saw that the flight had already arrived, so instead of going to the gate she just headed for the baggage claim, and when she was close to it, she stopped and looked around, knowing how they looked from the few pictures both Catherine and Warrick had of their old team.

Once she saw them, she smiled, because instead of seeing just a boss and subordinate standing there waiting for their bags, it was clear to her that they were an item.

They were standing real close to one another while his arm was around her waist as her fingers were clasped with his, with her other hand on his chest as the back of her head was on his shoulder, and although they looked happy, their eyes and body language were showing her that public affection was very new to them, so she would bet they were either new being out in public as a couple or they don't get many chances to being out in public, and since Calleigh never heard of them being an actual couple, although there were hints of them being attracted to one another for years, which sounded like another couple she knew, making her smirk, she would probably guess they were keeping whatever they had going on to themselves.

She waited a minute or two, and when they finally moved apart from one another to get their bags, she took that opportunity to walk up to them so it would look like she didn't see anything, not wanting to make them uncomfortable. "Hi, excuse me, Dr. Gilbert Grissom & Sara Sidle?" After grabbing their bags both Sara and Grissom turned to the right and nodded before Calleigh smiled as she held out her hand. "I'm Calleigh Caine, for a short time I worked with Cath..."

Grissom cuts her off with a small smile while shaking the woman's hand. "Calleigh, right. Catherine had told me about you."

She chuckled before asking. "I hope nothing but good things."

He nodded as they released hands. "Yes. She said you were one of the best partners she's ever had, and believe me, she doesn't voice that comment very lightly."

Calleigh chuckled again while nodding her head. "I don't think I would disagree with you there." She continued with a little more serious tone as she shook Sara's hand next. "Warrick called and asked me to pick you up, Catherine was rushed to the hospital."

Calleigh and Sara released hands as Grissom asked with a worried tone, a little scared for his longest friend/ex-colleague. "I hope she's ok."

She nodded as they started walking towards the exit of the building. "I'm sure she is, the baby is probably just ready to meet the world a little earlier than planned." The pair nodded in understanding as they continued to walk.

* * *

Knowing Alexx had dropped the kids off at the hospital so they could be there for Lindsey, Calleigh parked in the parking lot so she could go into the building and see the kids, and after she did and they had met Sara and Grissom, she walked out of the building so she could go to work.

When the hours rolled around with no news about the baby being born yet, Horatio and Calleigh headed towards the hospital after shift, while the rest of the team told them they'll be there soon.

They weren't there very long before Lindsey had walked into the waiting area with a bright smile on her face. "Everybody I would like to inform you that Cassandra Brown came into this world just a few minutes ago." The group cheered with smiles before Lindsey looked over at Sara and Grissom. "My mom would like to see you two, first."

Sara and Grissom nodded as they stood up from their seats, and as they were walking out of the area, Lindsey sighed and said. "I'm going to get some air, if you'll excuse me?"

The rest of them nodded before Lindsey started walking towards the exit of the building while Kyle spoke as he followed her. "I'll come with you."

After walking outside, she headed towards one of the benches that were to the side so she would be out of the way and sat down, and Kyle sat down next to her as he asked softly while slipping his hand into hers. "You ok?"

Lindsey looked at their clasped hands before looking at her boyfriend with a smile and nod. "Yeah, I really am. In fact, it's a dream come true." She then chuckled a little while shaking her head before continuing. "Although, the situation has changed since the last time I thought of a younger sibling." Then she took a breath and finished before he could speak. "But now that it did happen this way, I couldn't imagine it going any differently. They love each other so much, and Warrick is the best man that my mom has ever been involved with. They deserve this, and I'm really happy for them."

Kyle could see the truth in her eyes so he nodded with a smile. "Then I'm happy for you, and you're going to make a wonderful older sister."

Lindsey shyly smiled as she replied. "I will try my hardest."

He slipped his fingers from hers so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders and bring her closer to him and kiss her temple before whispering. "I know."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before she asked. "You think you'll get another brother or sister?"

He shrugged as he took her hand with his other one while replying. "I don't know."

She pulled back so she could look into his blue eyes and spoke again. "And if they did have a child together, would you be ok with it?"

There was no hesitation in his response, which he was also smiling. "Yeah I would. They would also deserve to have a little one together."

She smiled in return with a nod before speaking in a sincere tone. "Thank you for being here with me today, I know there were plenty of other things you could have spent your..."

Kyle cuts her off with his eyes sparkling as he cupped he cheek. "There is no where else I would have been today. This was an important day in your life, and there was no way I was going to miss it, so I'm happy I can be here for you, you never have to thank me for that."

Her eyes sparkled as she continued. "I know, but I still will, you mean a lot to me, and I just want you to know I appreciate you."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he whispered. "I feel that you do, and you mean a lot to me too, Linds, you always will."

They look deeply into each other's eye before they leaned toward one another and kissed softly a few times before he moved to kiss her on the forehead, then she laid her head back on shoulder as they sighed in content, happy for a very good day and for just being together.

* * *

Later that Evening

Once they all saw Cassandra, including the team, they went out to dinner, including Sara and Grissom so they could get to know each other, then after they ate and the split bill was taken care of, Calleigh drove Sara and Grissom to their hotel before heading home so she could join her family.

A few hours of family time came and went before Calleigh and Horatio said goodnight to the teenagers, and once they were out of the living room, Kyle spoke with a smile. "Hey, guys. What would you think if Calleigh and my dad had a baby?"

Nicole and Nick looked at him with a little shock before she asked. "Wait, are they?"

Kyle chuckled and shook his head. "Not that I know of, but wouldn't it be cool to have another brother or sister? I do, anyways." Kyle gets up from the couch with a yawn. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight."

They both said goodnight before Kyle walked out of the room, and once he was, the twins looked at one another, still a little taken aback of the baby question, then Nick asked. "Would he or she still be considered our younger sibling, seeing as Calleigh isn't really our mother?"

Nicole really thought of it and shrugged her shoulders while replying softly. "I don't know, but I mean we see Kyle as our brother."

"True, but you got admit it is different, he's also our best friend so it only seems natural we call/view him as our brother."

Nicole nodded before she started saying. "Well, maybe we can start..."

She trailed off, shaking her head before Nick finished what she was going to say, not only knowing her so well, but because he had to admit he had the same thought. "Calling them mom and dad? You think they would want that?"

Nicole smiled with a nod. "I'm sure they would. You know how much they care about us, we wouldn't be here if they didn't." Nick nodded in agreement while Nicole stood up, then she walked towards the shelf above the TV and picked up a framed picture of their mom and dad as she asked. "But how do you think mom and dad would feel?"

Nick gets up from the couch, walked up to his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort while he looked at the picture. "I think they would really be ok with it." He took a breath before finishing. "They will always be our parents, but I got admit, I'm started to see..."

Nicole cuts him off, also knowing her brother and feeling the exact same way. "Calleigh and Horatio as mom and dad too, I know. At first it felt scary, but now it is starting to feel right."

He nodded again before asking after clearing his throat. "So what did we just agree to?"

There was a pause, before Nicole placed the picture back in place while she replied. "I think we just agreed that when the time comes we ask Horatio and Calleigh if we can start calling them mom and dad, and when the newest member joins the family we view him or her as our youngest sibling."

"Ok, so back to Kyle's question, how would you feel for a younger sibling?"

Nicole turns around to look at her brother with a smile. "I like the idea, especially if it will make them happy. You?"

"The same." He smiled in return before he said. "I'm going to head to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He started to head towards the stairs when Nicole spoke his name. "Nick." He turned around and she continued. "I know it might not be a cool thing to say to your brother at this age, but thank you for having my back."

He nodded with a smile. "Always." There was a slight pause before he said. "And I love you." Then he continued with a smirk. "But I'll deny saying it if someone asks."

Nicole chuckled with a nod as she replied. "Me too."

After one more friendly/sibling look, he continued his path to the stairs while Nicole turned to look at the picture of their parents before whispering. "Goodnight mom, dad, I love you and still miss you very much, I hope you're happy when you look down at us. Goodnight."

Once she made sure the doors were locked, the alarm was set and the lights out, she also headed upstairs so she could go to bed.

* * *

When Calleigh walked into the bedroom, after changing into her sleeping clothes in the bathroom, she joined Horatio, who was laying on his back while looking up at the ceiling, on the bed, and once she was under the covers, she asked as she scooted closer to him, seeing him a little zoned out. "What are you thinking about, handsome?"

There was a slight pause before he turned his head to look at his beautiful wife and spoke. "I guess after the excitement of today it has gotten me thinking about something."

She asked with curiosity, even though she had a strong feeling on what it was. "Anything specific?"

He moved his body so he was now laying on his side with his elbow on the mattress while she matched his position while he replied a little shyly. "I think you know."

She nodded with a smile. "And I have too."

Horatio now looked very happy, and admittedly a little shocked. "Really?"

She chuckled as she cupped is cheek with her free hand. "Of course, you've had to known I had thought of us having kids together, right?"

He nodded shyly again as he replied. "I guess apart of me did." He then placed his hand on top of hers that was still on his cheek as he continued. "And even if that conversation was never brought up or we decided against it in the end, I still would have been happy with what I have. I mean we already have the best three kids in the world."

Calleigh nodded again with a smile. "Yeah we do, and I'll never deny that." Then she took a breath as she finished. "But one day I want to give you another child, if that's what you want."

No point in denying it, he nodded his head as he whispered. "I do want that, sweetheart, very much."

She started chuckling. "Ok, wow, so a baby is really now on the table." She took a breath before finishing a little shyly. "I got admit, I'm a little terrified."

With comfort in his eyes, he took her hand from his cheek and kissed it before replying softly. "You're a wonderful mother, sweetheart."

"Yeah to kids, but when they were babies I was the cool aunt Calleigh, and got to hand them back when they started getting fussy or needed food."

"I understand, and I'll admit the same thing, but you are not alone in this, we'll learn together."

She nodded as she moved her had forward to meet his in the middle as they closed their eyes while she whispered. "Together, I really like that sound of that."

They pull back a few seconds later before she spoke again. "Ok, we'll talk to the kids soon and see how they feel about this."

He nodded in agreement. "Alright, sounds good." He slipped his hand out of hers and cupped her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, handsome."

They kissed softly on the lips a few times, then he kissed her forehead before they laid down so her head could lay on his chest, and after a little small talk, they closed their eyes and fell asleep with smiles on their faces, happy and excited for the next step in their lives together.

* * *

AN: Hope you did enjoy it. I'm sorry about the long delays, things come up. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And a heads up, this story is ending soon, and there is still a planed sequel if anybody is interested, let me know. Thanks for reading and please review.


	13. 11 months later

AN: Thanks for the continued support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: 11 months later

July 6, 2007

Nick, Nicole, and Calleigh was sitting at the kitchen table while Horatio was standing up at the kitchen counter when Kyle walked into the room, wearing his sleeping clothes, which was normally a t-shirt and shorts, rubbing his eyes from sleep while yawning, then when he removed his hand from his eyes, he looked at his family and they were smiling with a look in their eyes, like they knew something, so he smiled slightly and asked. "What?"

Horatio spoke as he walked up closer to his son. "I believe it is someone's birthday today, but it isn't just a birthday, it's number 16th, and if I'm not mistaken it is a milestone one." Before Kyle could speak, Horatio pulled his hand out his pocket and handed him a keychain with a key on it. "So, here you go, Happy Birthday, son."

Kyle stood there for a second in shock, then he started to smile as he reached for the key. "For real?"

Horatio nodded with a smile. "Now it isn't new and a sports car that you always wanted, but..."

Kyle cuts him off while he shook his head as he went for a hug. "That's ok, thank you dad."

Horatio wrapped his arms around his son for a hug. "You're welcome, son."

They release one another before Kyle ran out of the room with the other two teenagers following, and when the room was empty but Horatio and Calleigh, they smile at one another, then she spoke as she started to stand up. "I should start breakfast."

Horatio was about to speak, but stopped what he was going to say when he saw her place one of her hands on the table while the other one went to her forehead, so he started walking towards her with concern in his eyes. "Sweetheart?"

She spoke a second later. "I'm fine. I must have just stood up too fast. It will pass."

He placed his hand on her back and asked with the concern still there. "You sure?"

She smiled the smile he loved while cupping his cheek. "I promise, handsome."

He still felt concerned, but nodded. "Ok, and are you sure about making breakfast?"

She smirked back. "Hey, you got Kyle a vehicle, which means you became his favorite person today, can't I have a small piece of that? Or do you just want to hog it all."

He chuckled with a small shake of his head before replying sincerely. "No, I would not want to do that."

She nodded with a smile. "That's what I like to hear, so just sit and relax, breakfast will be done shortly." He nodded in return, and after a soft kiss on the lips, Calleigh headed for the counter so she could start on Kyle's favorite breakfast meal, which was a Ham & Cheese omelet.

When the teenagers walked back inside the house then kitchen, Calleigh turned around and smiled at them, particularly at Kyle and said. "Why don't you guys sit down, breakfast is almost done." They nodded with smiles, and as they started walking towards the table, she continued. "And I know it's not a new car, but I hope you'll like it anyways."

They all chuckled before Kyle told in a sincere tone. "I'm sure I will, because I know it came from someone I care about."

Calleigh gave him a big smile before she turned her concentration back on breakfast, and after he had sat down and took a sip of his orange juice, he sets his glass down and asks his father, who was now looking at the paper. "So dad, when will I be able to actually drive my new vehicle?"

Horatio closed the paper and looks at his son with a smile while he spoke. "Well, I just so happened to have made an appointment at the DMV, so once you're done eating we can go down there."

Kyle's face lit up as he asked. "We? You coming?"

He nodded with a loving look in his eyes. "Hey, like I said, it's a milestone birthday today, and I want to be a part of it as much as I can, is that ok with you?"

Kyle nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I would really like that." Then he got a little concern. "But what about the la..."

Horatio cuts him off as he nodded his head towards Calleigh. "That's why I have a second in command, Calleigh can start shift, and I'll join the team once we get done."

Kyle gave him one more nod. "Cool, and thank you dad."

"No problem son."

As they share one more smile, Calleigh walked over to the table with a plate, and while she sets it down, Kyle realized there was a candle sticking out of his breakfast, he chuckled as he asked. "Really?"

They all chuckled in return before they started to sing happy birthday to him, and even though he was shaking his head while laughing the whole time, he secretly enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Start of shift

When Calleigh arrived at the lab, she was greeted warmly by the receptionist, then after stopping at her office so she could drop her things off and to see what assignments there was, she headed back up towards the break room.

As she walked into the room, the team was finishing up their conversations, then Eric smiled as he saw her. "So, we are reporting to you today?"

She nodded with a smile. "Only for a few hours, Horatio had to take care of something a little more important this morning."

Natalia replied to that with a smile as she sat down at the table. "That's right, Kyle's sixteenth birthday is today, isn't it?"

Calleigh nodded again with her eyes sparkling with pride as she sat down across from the other woman, Kyle may not be hers, but she sees him as her son, and she is so happy to be a part of that milestone.

Ryan and Eric also sat down with smiles on their faces as Eric spoke. "Sixteen, what a great age to be."

Natalia smirked at him. "What, have some good memories there?"

Eric shyly smiled. "Maybe."

They chuckled before Natalia spoke again after looking at Calleigh again. "And before you know it the twins will be that age."

Eric then spoke again. "Then there is age eighteen, even a better year to look forward to, mostly because you have to look forward to prom, graduation, leaving home to go to..."

He trailed off as they all saw Calleigh getting a little sad and heard a sniffle, so Natalia asked. "Cal, you ok?"

She waved off their concern and gave them a small smile. "I'm fine, I don't know what overcame me. I guess the thought of the kids leaving home made me a little sad."

They nodded in understanding before Ryan spoke. "But that's still a few years away, and by then you two could..."

He trailed off and Calleigh asked with a raised eyebrow. "Could what?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said. "You know..."

He trailed off again, and before Calleigh could speak again, Natalia continued for him. "I think he is trying to say you two could have a child of your own by then."

Instead of being shocked by that comment, Calleigh just nodded with a smile. "Possibly, but whether we have a child of our own or not, won't change how we feel about the kids we do have in our lives."

Natalia replied with a smile, voicing what the men thought themselves. "We wouldn't have thought otherwise."

Calleigh nodded with a smile before she cleared her throat and started to change the direction of the conversation. "Ok, it's time we get our heads into work."

After they nodded again, Calleigh started to hand out the assignments, and once she was done, the team started to stand up, including her, and just like what happened that morning, she placed a hand on the table and her other one on her forehead, concerning the team as Natalia asked. "Cal, you ok?"

She waved it off with a smile. "I'm fine." When they still looked concerned, she smiled a little wider. "Really, it's ok. I just must have stood up to fast, go to work." When all they did was stand there, she was a little more forceful, but she still had a smile on her face. "Now, your boss has spoken."

There was a slight pause, but eventually they did want she said and started walking out of the room.

Calleigh stood there for a few seconds, wondering herself if she was really fine after her two dizzy spells and her emotional outburst a few moments ago, but she shook it off a second later, grabbed her file before walking out of the room herself.

* * *

Lunch Time

Once lunch time rolled around, Calleigh and Ryan were in the break room, sitting at the table, eating, laughing and talking, and not long after, Horatio joins them, and he tells them that Kyle passed his test with flying colors, which no one was that surprised, knowing how well he does with his school work tests, so now he is an official driver.

As Lunch time was dwindling down, Eric came in the room as Horatio and Calleigh were standing up from their seats, and Eric smirked as he looked at Calleigh. "No dizzy spell this time, right?"

Before Calleigh could speak with a sarcastic reply, Horatio looked at his wife with concern. "You had another dizzy spell, sweetheart?"

Calleigh looked at her husband as Eric's face turned to concern now. "Another one? you mean she had one before work?"

Horatio nodded, and he was about to speak, but Calleigh did after a sigh. "Listen, I don't want you both to be worried about me, I'm fi..."

She didn't finish her sentence because she placed her hand on her stomach and her other hand up to her mouth before rushing out of the room, thankful she choose not to wear heals today.

Horatio and Eric looked at one another in concern before Horatio rushed out of the room and followed her towards the woman's restroom, but stayed out by the door instead of going in, even though his heart was telling him to.

A few minutes later the woman's restroom door opened and Horatio stood in front of it, seeing Calleigh the moment she came in view.

She saw the deep concerned look on his face and in his eyes. "Horatio, I..."

But he cuts her off, wishing he could cup her cheek. "Sweetheart, you had two dizzy spells today, and now this. I would feel better if you saw a doctor." She was about to speak again, but he continued. "At least see Alexx for me, please?"

She could still see the concerned look, but there was also a little pleading too, and her heart broke for him, plus, she wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was also curious on what was going on, so she nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'll go see Alexx."

He smiled, happy she didn't put up a huge fight about this, and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

She nodded again before they started walking towards the elevator, but right as they got there, Horatio gets a text telling him there was a break in his case, so Calleigh just smiled and gently squeezed his hand since no one was near them. "Go."

He was torn, but with the loving look in her eyes while she was telling him to go, he nodded with a slight smile. "Ok, but call me..."

She cuts him off. "I will."

They looked both ways and through the glass walls to see no one was watching them before they slightly kissed and whispered their love for one another, then while she stepped in the elevator, Horatio turned around to head to one of the labs.

* * *

Once she made it down to the morgue, she saw the main area was empty, except for a dead body, so she headed for Alexx's office, and when she got there, she knocked on the doorframe, and Alexx looked up from her lunch with a smile. "Hi, honey, how can I help you?"

Noticing she as eating, Calleigh shook her head and cleared her throat. "It's ok, I can come back later."

But Alexx shook her head with a smile. "It's ok, whatever it is, and if I can help, I'll be happy to." Then she got a little concerned. "It's not about Bryan is it?"

Calleigh shook her head with a smile. "No, he's fine, and as far as I'm aware him and Nicole are still going strong."

Alexx sighed in relief before replying. "I'm glad to hear that, but I have to admit I'm still a little nervous about them being together. Don't get me wrong I love seeing them as a couple and I have nothing against Nicole, but..."

Calleigh cuts her off with a smile and nod. "I know exactly what you mean, but unfortunately they choose to go down that road, and all we can do is be there for them if something goes wrong, let's just hope it doesn't."

Alexx nodded with a smile. "I 100% agree with you." There was a slight pause before Alexx asked. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Calleigh stood in the doorway for a few more seconds before she walked into the office fully, then she took a breath and said. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Alexx nodded again. "All you have to do is ask."

Calleigh took a breath before asking to check her over.

* * *

AN: More to come soon, Thanks for reading and please review.


	14. Pregnant?

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Pregnant?

Ten Minutes later

As Natalia and Horatio were walking towards the vehicle in the lab's parking lot so they could go talk to a suspect, Horatio's phone vibrates and he waits no time on looking at it. _'Meet me at my office when you get a chance, Love Calleigh.'_

He was finishing reading his message when Natalia spoke with a smile. "Message from Calleigh?" He looked at her, and even though he was wearing his sunglasses, Natalia could image the surprised look on his face, and she chuckled. "There are only two reasons why you would grab your phone that fast, and one of them is when you're anxious on hearing from a loved one, particularly Calleigh."

He nodded, no point in denying that. "You're right Boa Vista."

She nodded towards the lab. "Then go, I started the case without you, I can finish it. Plus, I'll have a cop with me, so I won't be alone."

"You sure?"

Natalia nodded with another smile. "Yes, your mind will be on her the whole time anyways."

Normally he would take work over personal matters, depending how severe it was, but this time he was really worried, and knew that Natalia was right, which being distracted when you are out in the field, no matter what the case was, wasn't a very good idea, so he nodded and pulled the vehicle keys of his pocket and handed them towards her. "Here you go, next drink on me."

She chuckled as she took the keys from him. "You got it, H. And I hope Calleigh is ok."

He nodded. "Me too." Before he turned and headed back towards the lab while Natalia unlocked the vehicle so she could get in and head out.

* * *

Calleigh was pacing back and forth in her office, still in a somewhat shocked state, when she heard Horatio take a breath, like he's been rushing, and asked in a concerned tone. "Calleigh what's wrong? Why..."

She cuts him off while she turns towards her husband. "Come in and shut the door, please."

He did what she said before walking up to her and asking, his tone still filled with concern. "Sweetheart?"

Calleigh had tears in her eyes as she reached up and cupped his cheek. "We talked about this and said it was on the table, but we didn't set a time. For all we knew it, this could have happened one or two years down the road."

Confusion joined the concerned part of him. "Cal, what are you..."

She cuts him off when she uses her free hand and to grab his, then she smiled with more tears in her eyes, almost blurring her sight as she placed his hand on her stomach, and not even a second later things started to become clear to him, and he asked with tears in his eyes. "No, really?"

Calleigh nodded, her tears going down her cheeks now as she tried to speak the best she could. "Alexx is 99.9% sure that's what's been going on with me. And after hearing all the side-affects, I would have to agree with her. "

He chuckled as he cupped her cheek with his other hand. "A baby? This is really happening?"

"Yes, but as great as Alexx is, I think I need to go to my doctor just to be 100% sure."

He nodded in agreement while he swiped her tears away with his thumb. "Yes, when can we get this done?"

She then shyly spoke. "I already called, and they can fit me in about 30 minutes, so if you're will..."

He cuts her off. "You better believe I'm going with you. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

She nodded and whispered through her tears. "I love you, so much."

Emotional himself, he whispered. "I love you too, sweetheart."

They kissed softly on the lips and hugged for several minutes, before she spoke again. "We should go."

He nod as they pulled back, then after grabbing her things, she slipped his hand into his and walked out of her office before heading to the elevator so they could leave the lab and head for their unexpected doctor's appointment.

* * *

Not long after returning home from the appointment it was time for dinner, and by the time everything was made, the teenagers had arrived home, so they all gathered around and started eating, but Calleigh and Horatio were a little distracted because they were waiting for the confirmation call that would tell them their lives were about to get fuller, especially with more love to give, which the kids felt something was different, but they didn't know what exactly that was, and they weren't going to find out until Calleigh and Horatio had gotten that call.

Dinner was coming to a close when Calleigh's phone started to ring, and she grabbed it in an instant, looked at the caller ID before standing up from the chair, then she gave her family a smile and said. "I'll be right back", and walked away before anybody could say anything.

Once she was out of the room, Kyle asked in a concerned tone. "Is everything ok? I feel something is up."

Horatio gave his son a smile and replied. "I'll let you know in a few minutes."

Kyle looked confused as he looked at the other two teenagers, and they shrugged their shoulders, equally confused.

A few minutes later, Calleigh walked back into the kitchen from the back deck and looked at the three teenagers before looking at her husband, which she was giving him an unreadable look, so he asked with caution. "Was that the call we've been waiting for?" She nodded with silence, still trying to keep a straight face, making him ask as he started to stand up. "Well? What is it, are we or aren't we?"

A half a second later, no longer able to keep a straight face she nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes. "We are."

The teenagers watched Horatio cheer like they've never seen him cheer before, before seeing him walk to Calleigh and kiss her like they've never seen before, so Kyle asked after clearing his throat. "Is this where we leave the room?"

Horatio and Calleigh chuckle as they pull back from the kiss, then after one look at one another, Calleigh shook her head as Horatio spoke. "No son, in fact all three of you need to hear this."

They felt a little uncertain about the unknown, but considering how the scene played out in front of them they weren't majorly concerned on what they needed to hear.

Horatio took his wife's hand, cleared his throat and said with a smile. "Calleigh and I are having a baby."

There was a slight pause because of the shock, then when it sunk in, they stood up from their chairs with cheers of happiness before they walked over to them and exchanged hugs and congratulations.

When everybody started to calm down, Calleigh spoke after clearing her throat and wiping a few tears off her cheek. "Are you guys really sure you're ok with this?"

They all nodded before Nicole spoke with tears in her eyes. "Yes, we are just happy that you guys are happy, and this little one is a blessing."

Nick agreed while Calleigh and Horatio looked at Kyle, and he nodded again with a smile. "Are you kidding, a younger brother or sister, that's awesome, and I only wish for the best for you guys, so honestly, congratulations."

The grown-ups smiled and Horatio brings his son into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you, son, happy birthday, and I love you."

"Thank you dad, I love you too."

As father and son were pulling back, Nicole spoke again. "Why don't you two go sit in the living room, and we'll take care of the dishes tonight."

They were about to speak when Nick spoke with a smirk. "We will?"

Nicole hits her brother on the shoulder lightly and said. "Yes we will."

Nick nodded with a smile. "We will, so go relax."

Thankful, Horatio and Calleigh nodded with smiles as they walked out of the room hand in hand, and once they were out, the teenagers started their task on the dishes as they spoke about the news they had received.

"Wow, a baby, Can you believe it?" Nicole said.

"It's amazing." Said Nick.

"And about time, I think." Kyle finished of saying.

The other two nodded before Nick cleared his throat and looked at his twin sister and asked. "And do you think it's about time for something else?"

Remembering what they talked about 11 months ago, Nicole nodded. "Yeah, maybe it is."

Kyle, looking at them with curiosity, asked. "About time for what?"

The twins looked at Kyle before Nicole spoke. "We are thinking it is time we start calling Horatio and Calleigh, mom and dad. If they would want that of course."

"Of course they would want that, you mean so much to both of them."

Nick spoke this time. "And you're ok with us calling your dad, dad."

Kyle chuckled as he walked up to Nick to his hand and brought him in a hug and said. "No problem whatsoever."

They pull back smiling as Nicole walked over to the boys and shared a hug with Kyle too, and as they pulled back, Kyle spoke with a little emotion. "Our new baby brother or sister is going to know we are all family, and it doesn't matter if we share the same DNA or not, we are in this together."

Nick nodded with a smile. "Together."

Nicole also nodded with a smile as she wrapped her arms around both of her brother's shoulders. "Together, forever."

They took a moment before they broke apart and continued their task, and once they were done, they started walking out of the living room, but knowing this was a special moment for Nick and Nicole, Kyle started to head upstairs immediately, but before he got halfway, Calleigh spoke. "And Kyle?"  
Kyle turned around and walked down the steps so Calleigh could see him before she spoke again. "We would like to keep this news to ourselves for the moment, so please don't tell Lindsey, or if you feel that you have to, make sure she doesn't tell anybody yet, ok?"

Kyle nodded with a smile. "You got it, thank you. I don't think I could have kept this from her."

Calleigh nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."

Kyle nodded one more time before turning around and going back up stairs while Calleigh looked at Nicole. "And that goes for Bryan as well."

Nicole nodded before clearing her throat and asked. "Can Nick and I talk to the both of you?"

Both a little concerned, Horatio and Calleigh wasted little time on putting the focus on them as she asked. "Of course, is everything ok?"

Nicole nodded again while Nick spoke this time. "Yes, everything is fine, we just wanted to ask you something."

He looked at Nicole and she took it from there, even getting a little teary-eyed towards the end. "Ever since our parents died, Aunt Calleigh, you could have turned your back on us, but you didn't, and from that moment on you showed us nothing but love, compassion, and support, and we couldn't thank you more for that." There was a pause as the women wiped their eyes before Nicole continued after clearing her throat from the emotion as she looked at Horatio, who was holding Calleigh's hand. "And Horatio, even though you being in our lives started out with some rough news, I never viewed you as the man that gave me the worst news of my life, I saw a caring and compassionate man, who would do anything to help a child, and that opinion has only grown through these years, in fact outside of my dad, you are the best man that I have ever known, and I'm thankful and blessed you are in my life."

Even though Horatio was trying to hide his emotion, he did nod and speak, his voice almost cracking. "Thank you, and I am thankful and blessed that you, that both of you are in my life, it is has been a joy watching you two grow into these amazing teenagers, and I can't wait to see what's next."

They smiled before Calleigh asked after clearing her throat and wiping more tears away. "And as beautiful as that was, I don't think we heard a question, so what is it honey?"

The twins looked at one another before Nicole spoke again. "Nick and I had talked about this, and although it had been decided months ago on this decision, we still felt a little uncertain about how you guys would react to it, but now that a little one will be joining the family, we thought it was time to ask, so here it goes, Aunt Calleigh, Uncle Horatio, we were wondering if we can start calling you mom and dad?"

This time they were shocked for several seconds before Calleigh stood up with tears in her eyes again as she asked with emotion. "Really? That's really what you want?"

The teenagers nodded, feeling a little emotion themselves. "It is."

Calleigh nodded as she walked up to them and gave them a hug immediately. "Of course it's ok, I would be honored if you called me mom, but only if you're sure about it."

They both whispered that they were, then when they pulled back, they could see Horatio standing up in front of them too, looking a little more emotional himself as he smiled, then he cupped both of their cheeks and spoke after clearing his throat. "I would be honored if you called me dad too."

The teenagers smiled as they both wrapped their arms around him while whispering. "Thank you dad." Making everybody's heart melt.

When they were calmed down enough, the teenagers hugged their parents before walking up the stairs, then once they were out of the room, Calleigh and Horatio looked at one another and she spoke with a smile and more tears in her eyes, not able to stop the waterfall of tears for long. "I don't think this day could have ended any better."

He cups her cheek with one hand and places his other one on her stomach and replied. "I agree sweetheart."

They kissed softly before they get into a hug, whispering their love to one another, blessed for what they have and looking forward to their newest member of the family.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it, and are having a safe and wonderful weekend. Thanks for reading and please review.


	15. A Precious Gift

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: A Precious Gift

Flashback

October 10, 2007

While Nicole was making breakfast, her brothers, Kyle and Nick were sitting at the kitchen table talking and laughing, then a question was asked by Nicole as she flipped a pancake. "Hey guys, what do you think the sex of the baby is?"

Before work Calleigh had a doctor's appointment to see if they were going to have a boy or girl, and as much as they wanted to be surprised, they decided they wanted to know beforehand.

Nick was the first to answer. "I don't know, but I have a very strong feeling that it would be a girl."

Before Kyle could speak, Nicole spoke again. "As great as that would be, so the boys in this house won't have the advantage." They cheered, interrupting her for a second before she finished with a smile. "I believe you are wrong little brother."

Nick raised his eyebrow at his older twin sister. "Really? So you think it will be a boy."

As Nicole nodded, Kyle spoke with a smile. "How about a bet, 10 bucks each?"

The twins looked at one another before they looked at Kyle, nodding their heads, then Nicole asked. "So Kyle, what do you think, a boy or girl?"

Kyle, with the smile still on his face, answered without hesitation. "A Boy."

Nick then spoke with a smile of his own. "Then I hope I win this bet now with it being 2 against 1."

Before either one could speak again, Calleigh's voice was heard. "2 against 1 on what?"

The teenagers looked at her for a second before the guys looked down at their milk glasses while Nicole concentrated on the food again, making Calleigh chuckle as she walked to the cupboard so she could get a glass of milk for herself. "You know what ever is going on it won't be a secret for long, so what is it?"

She looked at the guys again before looking at Nicole, knowing she would be the first to crack, and she did a few seconds later after a sigh.

"We didn't mean anything by it, we just made a friendly bet on what we think our new sibling will be."

Calleigh smiled, not only for her word usage of 'our new sibling', but knowing the teenagers are just like the people she works for, because they were doing the same thing, even though she wasn't suppose to know.

Another second passed, and Nicole asked a little concerned. "You're not upset are you?"

Calleigh chuckled, and waved it off as she headed for the fridge. "Of course not, besides I think it's a girl myself."

Nick cheered as Nicole spoke again. "Really?"

Calleigh nodded as she placed the carton of milk back in the fridge. "Yes, but I could also be wrong."

Before they could speak again, Horatio walked into the room with a smile, hearing the last part of what she said. "You wrong about something? I doubt it." They all chuckled before Horatio continued as he walked fully into the room. "So, what could you be wrong about?"

Calleigh meets Horatio in the middle of the room and spoke with a soft, loving tone. "That our child could be a girl."

Horatio smiled wider with his blue eyes sparking while placing his hand on her three month pregnant stomach. "Well, regardless of what we'll be having, he or she will not be short of protectors."

The teenagers cheered while lifting their glasses up and saying. 'Here, here.' And as they were taking a sip, Horatio brings his wife in his arms and hugged her, feeling extremely blessed in this moment being surrounded by his amazing family.

* * *

December 14, 2007

With Calleigh being five months pregnant, she mostly spent her time in the lab, much to the happiness of her husband.  
She knew she could have continued to work out in the field one more month, but Horatio asked, almost pleaded with her really, that she stay in the lab so she was safer, so to not start a war, plus he made some reasonable points, she listened to him.

But the one thing she didn't like about staying in was that she had plenty of paperwork to do, which was not her favorite thing in the world, so she was really happy one afternoon when Horatio walked into her office with a evidence bag in his hand and asked. "Cal, I need you to check this gun out."

She looked up from her paperwork and smiled as she pulled her chair back and said. "Absolutely, I would love to."

He smiled wide as he watched his beautiful wife stand up, then gave her a concerned look when she stopped after taking a few steps towards him. "Sweetheart?"

But Calleigh just smiled and held out her hand. "Handsome, come here." He walked up to her and she took his hand before placing it on a spot on her stomach.

Before she could speak again, he his eyes shot up as he felt his little one's first kick, then spoke with emotion. "Wow, this is unbelievable."

Calleigh used her free hand and cupped his cheek, her eyes also getting a little misty. "Yes it is, and I'm glad I get to share this moment with you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Cal."

They kissed softly before he kneeled down so he could kiss her stomach and whisper. "I love you too little one, you are already loved by so many, and I can't wait for you to join our family."

They took a few minutes to enjoy this moment before he stood up and they continued on with work, but with a little more spring in their steps.

End of Flashback

* * *

April 6, 2008

Sitting in a chair, next to his wife's hospital bed, Horatio couldn't look away from the miracle he was currently holding, a little boy named Anthony Raymond Caine.

He had so many wishes and dreams for his youngest son, but most of all he just wanted to make sure he kept him safe, and that his son knew how much he loved him.

His thoughts get interrupted when he heard a soft voice. "Hi handsome."

He finally looked up from his son to see his wife's loving eyes looking at him, and he smiled with a small smirk. "Now I don't know who you are talking to, me or your son."

She smiled as she smirked back. "Is it a crime to say both of you?"

He shook his head as he looked back down at his youngest. "No, I'll give you a pass today."

She chuckled a little before asking softly. "How are you doing?"

Horatio looked at his wife again with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Still with loving eyes, she answered. "Just watching you look at our son with that look in your eyes is all I need to make me feel amazing."

Not use to feeling so much emotion, Horatio's voice started to crack as he continued to speak. "Cal, there...are...no words...that I could...express to you...on how much...I love you, I..."

He stopped as he looked down, feeling a little embarrassed on his outburst, but Calleigh just smiled and placed her hand on his cheek as she spoke. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, and you don't have to say a thing, I see it in your eyes. I love you too, and thank you for this gift."

He looked up with a smile and moved to get off the chair, and after kissing his son on the forehead, he transferred him to Calleigh before he kissed her forehead and whispered. "No, thank you for this gift. This is by far the best present I had received."

Although Anthony was technically born a day before his birthday, Horatio will still consider him a beautiful birthday gift, but he would have consider him that no matter what anyways.

A few hours later the rest of the family and friends got to meet the newest member to the Caine family, and they all couldn't be happier.

* * *

AN: A few more chapters to go, hope you still want the sequel. Thanks for reading and please Review. Also, I hope all have a safe and enjoyable holiday.


	16. Prom time & More

AN: Thanks for the reviews/support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Prom time & More

1 year later

May, 2009

Bryan and Nicole were sitting on the couch kissing and smiling, just enjoying the moment together, when they were interrupted by a crying Anthony, who was in his play-pin, so the couple pulled apart from one another, and Nicole gets up, walks over to the play-pin and looked down at the sleepy-eyed 1 year old. "Oh sweetie, are you hungry?"

The blond- haired, blue eyed boy looked up with a smile, and she nodded with a smile in return. "Ok, let me get your bottle, I'll be right back." Before she walked out of the room.

When she returned not long after, she sees Bryan had picked him up from the play-pin and he was talking to him, making her youngest brother smile and laugh.

Bryan noticed she had returned and they smiled at one another as she walked towards the couch, then as she sat down, she asked Anthony. "Here is your bottle, do you want me to hold you, or..."

Before Nicole could finish, Anthony took a hold of Bryan's shirt and whined a little, and Nicole held up her hand as she handed the bottle to Bryan. "Ok, Bryan can hold you while you drink."

* * *

After Anthony was fed, burped, and changed, Bryan places him back into his play-pin, and after he had straightened up, he was a little surprised of the passionate kiss he received from Nicole, not that he was complaining though, but when they finally pulled back, he asked a little breathlessly. "What was that for?"

Nicole smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just because. You are amazing with him."

He smiled in return as he replied. "Well, if I get kissed like that, I should hang out with him more often."

She chuckled as she hits him on the shoulder lightly, and after another kiss, this one a little shorter, they pull back from one another, then she took his hand and walked them back towards the couch as she spoke again. "I'm serious, I love watching you two." Then she shyly finished. "It kind of makes me think about things."

Curious, he asked before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "Oh, and what kind of things is that?"

She shrugged before looking down. "The future and stuff."

He used his free hand and lifted her chin up before asking in a somewhat serious tone. "And am I a part of that future and stuff?"

She shyly smiled again as she replied. "Maybe."

He smiled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he whispered. "Good, because I want to be a part of that future you are imagining, I hope you know that. I hope you know how much I love you."

Nicole nodded with tears in her eyes. "I do, I love you too, Bryan."

He wiped her tears away and brought her closer to him so they could kiss, and after they pulled back he kissed her forehead before she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders so he could hold her.

They were in that position for several minutes before they were interrupted when Kyle and Lindsey, who had been down at the beach, walked into the room.

They smiled at one another before Lindsey spoke to Nicole. "We should head out."

With it being prom night, they needed a few last minute items and to get Lindsey's dress, so they could get ready here.

Nicole nodded as she started to get up, but Bryan wasn't letting go that easily and he pouted a little. "Do you have to?"

She smiled as she looked at him. "Well, if you want me going to your senior prom looking like this, then no."

He smiled with a nod. "Good, you can stay right here."

Nicole then chuckled as she shook her head. "Sorry babe, but..."

Bryan then cuts her off as he cupped her cheek. "I know dressing up is important to you, but know that you are beautiful just the way you are, no matter what."

Not wanting to make a scene, Nicole hid her emotions and nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

He leaned forward. "You're welcome, but what I said is the truth."

They kiss softly before pulling back, then he finally releases her, and once she gets up, and after Lindsey and Kyle kiss softly, which Kyle said something along those lines, the girls walked out of the house, leaving the guys alone.

As the door clicked shut, Kyle checked on his brother before he started walking towards the couch, and as he sat down, he started to speak in a serious tone. "You and I both know that with prom night there is..."

Bryan cuts him off with a smile. "Wait a minute, are you about to give me the 'speech'?"

Kyle took a breath before continued. "We may not share the same DNA but Nicole is my sister, and I don't want to see her get hurt, or feel like she's pressured into anything."

Bryan shook his head before also speaking in a serious tone. "How long have we known each other?"

Not even hesitating, Kyle answered. "Going on twelve years."

"Exactly, so you should know by now I would never hurt her or make her do something she's not ready for. I respect her, and I don't care what night it is, or how it's 'suppose' to be, I just want to be with her and have a good time, regardless on how it ends."

"Yeah, I know that, and I'm sorry there, I..."

Bryan cuts him off with a nod of understanding. "I get it, you want to protect her, but so do I." Kyle nodded again before Bryan asked. "Now I can ask the same thing about you and Lindsey." Kyle looked a little shocked so Bryan continued. "Yeah, you and Nicole have this whole sibling thing, mostly because of circumstances, but Lindsey has been my friend for awhile now, and I view her as my sister and I don't want to see her get hurt either."

Kyle nodded one more time with a smile. "Alright, I hear you." Then continued more seriously. "You should also know I would never hurt her, I'm just following her lead here. When it's right, it will happen."

Bryan held out his hand with a smile of understanding, and Kyle took it as they shook them, then as they were pulling back, he shook his head and said with a chuckle. "We are a bunch of saps, aren't we?"

Kyle chuckled in return "Quite possibly, but you can't deny we have the best girlfriends in the world who love that about us."

"Not denying that."

After a pause, Kyle asked. "Why don't we play a few games of madden before we have to get ready?"

"Sure, I'm game if you are."

* * *

Later that evening

As the girls were coming down the stairs at the Caine residence, Bryan and Kyle stopped all conversation with Calleigh, Horatio and Nick and stared at their girlfriends, and after they greeted one another and placed their corsage around their wrist, the couple said goodbye to them and walked out of the house, leaving the grown-ups and Nick, then not long after the front door closed, Horatio hands Anthony to Nick as Calleigh spoke while cupping his cheek. "Are you sure you don't mind staying here tonight, we can..."

Nick shook his head with a smile as he ran a hand up and down his brother's back. "It's ok, you guys go enjoy your night, I'll see you in the morning, we'll be fine."

With Nick's date getting sick at the last minute, his prom night took an unexpected turn, but since he was a junior, he still had another shot on going next year. And since he would be home, he offered to watch Anthony so Calleigh and Horatio could go out and have some alone time.

Calleigh sighed before speaking. "Ok, I am sorry that things didn't go as planned for you."

Nick waved it off as he smiled. "It's ok, there is always next year, so go enjoy yourselves. I know every emergency number there is if I need them."

Calleigh nodded with a smile, then she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Love you." Then she kissed her youngest. "I love you too, little man."

After she received I love you from the both of them, Horatio said goodbye/goodnight before both Calleigh and Horatio left the house, shutting the door behind them, and as the door clicked shut, Nick kissed his brother's forehead and whispered. "I love you." Before walking towards the couch.

* * *

Once they checked in the hotel, Calleigh and Horatio took the elevator up to their room, and after they walked in, letting the door close behind them, Calleigh walked to the big window while Horatio sets their bags down on the floor as he heard her do a small sigh, so he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her sigh deeper, feeling safe and loved in his arms. He then kissed her head and whispered. "I know it is tough being away from him, but Anthony is in good hands."

Calleigh smiled as she turned around and cupped his cheek. "You're right, it is tough being away from him for even a second, and while I already do miss him very much, I'm not worried about him because like you said, he is in one of the best hands possible."

He did smile but there was also a confused look on his face. "Then if you're ok about our little one, then what is..." He stopped for a second, realization came to him, before he continued. "It's our older ones, isn't it?"

She nodded as she looked down. "I can't help it."

He cupped her cheek this time and looked at her with nothing but love and understanding. "I get it sweetheart, but we've done everything we can." He stopped for a second and couldn't help but smirk a little. "Well, outside of locking them up in their rooms."

Calleigh chuckled while shaking her head for a few seconds before replying. "And honestly I don't think that would work either."

He nodded as he took her hand from his cheek and kissed it before speaking again. "And as much as a part of us don't want them to get older, there is nothing we can do about that, except give them the facts, and we've done that, a lot."

"Yeah we have." She also stopped for a second before she smirked a little. "But is it ok for me to want to visit the whole locking them in their room thing."

He chuckled. "I know sweetheart, me too." He brings her in his arms to hold her as he finished. "But with all of that said, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Those guys are so protective of their girlfriends that if there is even an ounce of doubt in them, they are not going through with anything tonight, regardless of what the night is."

She nodded in return. "I can't argue with that." She stopped again for a second before she finished. "I guess we'll just have to trust they'll make the right decision tonight."

He nodded his head in agreement before he asked. "You ok now?"

She pulled back a little and replied a little shyly. "Yeah thank you for indulging me."

He cupped her cheek with love and a smile. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you had a concern and we talked through it. I hope you know by now we can talk about anything."

She smiled with her green eyes sparkling. "I do know that, which is one of the many reasons why I love you so much."

"There are many, you say?"

Feeling the air shifting to a playful one, she nodded again with another smile. "Yep."

"Is that list of yours sharable?"

She smirked as she stepped back. "I don't know, you might get a big head."

With a playful look in his eyes, he whispered. "Well, then I just might have to find a way to make you talk."

But before he could 'attack', and while she was taking a few more steps back, her cell phone rings. They both looked down at the clipped item for a second before she looks at him. "I better get this."

He nodded with a small smirk. "Yeah, and I see saved by the phone, this time anyways."

Calleigh chuckled a little as she unclipped her phone from her hip and brought it up to her ear. "Caine. Yeah." Then she walked towards the window as she finished her conversation. "Ok, thank you, yeah, bye."

She took a small moment or two before she removed her phone from her ear, making Horatio a little worried, so he asked. "Sweetheart, is everything ok? Are the kids ok?"

When she turned around, his worry did dampened a little, but it wasn't until she talked before it went away completely. "As far as I'm aware the kids are fine." He sighed in relief, but his concern did come back for a second when she said her next words. "The phone call wasn't about them, it was my doctor." But before he could speak, and while he was walking towards her, she stopped him with her words. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hours later

As prom was coming to an end, Kyle could feel that Lindsey's body language was a little more tense than usual, so after the latest dance had ended, he slipped his fingers through hers and walked them towards a quieter place in the ballroom, then asked softly. "Are you ok?"

She tried to shake of her nerves and nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it just seems for the past hour you seem a little tense. Is this about me dancing with Sofia because I..."

Since he was voted Senior Prom King he had to share a dance with the Senior Prom Queen, and with Lindsey being a Junior, it wasn't her.

Lindsey shook her head. "Of course not." then she sighed a little. "Although, I think she enjoyed it a little more than..."

He cuts her off as he cupped her cheek. "It doesn't matter how she felt about it, all I could think about was you, and wished it was you I could share that dance with, ok?" Seeing the truth in his she nodded, then she started to have tears in her eyes, making him concern again. "Linds, what's going on?"

She shook her head, trying not to look at him as she spoke. "I'm fine it's ok."

He shook his head this time as he wiped a few tears off her cheek. "No you're not, something is bothering you, so what is it, you know you can tell me anything, right? You never have to hide what you're feeling."

She nodded as she whispered. "I know."

There was a pause before she spoke again after taking a breath. "I just know that tonight has another meaning for a lot..."

He cuts her off. "Wait, is that what you're worried about?"

"You're a Senior and..."

He cuts her off again. "I don't care about that, all I care about is you, and what you want. If you're not ready, then nether am I. I'm following your lead."

She sniffled as she asked. "You really mean that."

Sincerely, he replied. "Of course I do, I hope I haven't made you feel uncom..."

She shook her head with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "Not one bit, you've been amazing, and I'm thankful you're still with me."

He shook his head and took her hand from his cheek and kissed her knuckle as he replied softly. "I'm the one thankful, sweetheart." They stared at one another for a few more seconds before he cleared his throat and asked. "You want to get out of here?"

"And go where?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care, anywhere, just so we can be together without a bunch of people."

She nodded a second later. "Ok."

They smiled at one another and kissed softly before he walked them to the area where coats were being stashed, then they headed out.

* * *

Bryan stopped his vehicle in front of the house and said. "Ok, here we are."

Nicole nodded as she looked out her passenger door window before looking over at him and asking. "Is this how you really wanted the night to end?"

He looked a little shocked and curious as he asked. "Did you want there to be more?"

She paused before speaking again. "Yes, no, I don't know."

She then shook her head as she looked down at her lap, and a second later, she felt his fingers slip into hers, then he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckle before whispering. "I don't want you to feel that you have to do something just because 'everybody' else is doing something. I'm with you regardless on how you want the night to end."

Taking a breath, Nicole lifted her head up and turned to look at him before speaking to him truthfully. "The only thing I'm sure about right now is that I don't want to walk into that house, I'm not ready for the night to end."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling as he asked. "Ok, do you trust me?"

She smiled in return with her eyes sparkling. "With my life."

He kissed her hand one more time before he started the vehicle and drove off.

* * *

AN: Find out how their nights end, and Horatio's response to another little one. Thanks for reading and please review.

A little Side note: Also, those who are interested in another GSR story, I do have a few ideas, it just all needs to come together, so hopefully soon. :)


	17. What happened last night?

AN: Thanks for the continued support, I appreciate it, here is the next chapter. Warning: Implied/suggestive adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 17: What happened last night?

When they arrived on the beach, Lindsey and Kyle were walking hand in hand, and after a moment of silence, except for the sound of the ocean, Lindsey spoke with a smile. "You know we could have done this near your house."

He replied with a smile of his own. "I know, but I thought we can have our own little spot away from the house."

They stopped their feet before she spoke again, this time with a smirk, but her eyes were filled with nothing but love. "Aww, look at you being all romantic."

He tried to hide his embarrassment as he whispered while looking down. "I try to be for you."

She lifted his chin and replied with admiration in her voice. "And you've done a wonderful job. Thank you for this, for tonight, and really this should be your night since it is afterall your prom."

He shook his head and took her hand before replying sincerely. "I've only made a fuss about it because I have you. I could have easily stayed home and I would have been ok with that."

Lindsey wiped a tear off her cheek as spoke again. "That makes me feel special."

He smiled as he cupped her cheek. "That's because you are to me."

They leaned toward one another and kissed softly, and as they were pulling back, he felt her shiver a little, so he asked in concern. "You cold?"

"Just a little." He nodded as he removed his jacket, then started to place it over her shoulders as she spoke again. "And to put it on record, if we do something like this next year, I won't hate it." But when she felt him tense, and the air shifted around them so quickly, she took a step back and shook her head with an uneasy smile. "I guess that's pretty presumptions of me, huh?" She turned around so she was facing the ocean as she finished. "A lot can happen in a year, and with you moving on to bigger things, there is a great chance you might find someone b..."

Kyle cuts her off. "Please, don't finish that sentence."

She turns around to look at him as she continued. "But it's true, isn't it? You and Bryan are graduating, things will never be the same again."

He to walk up to his girlfriend with a nod. "You're right, things will change, are changing, I can't argue that point, but the one thing that won't is how I feel about you." She was about to open her mouth, but he continued before she could as he cupped her cheek. "I can't really put into words on how you make me feel, it goes beyond the words of love." He took a breath before finishing. "And I know we are young, and a lot can happen, especially in the next few years as we venture off to a 'new world', but when I look at you, I see this amazing future that we could have."

She was wiping her tears away as she whispered. "Really?"

He nodded with his blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah."

She sniffled as he wiped her tears off her cheek, then she wrapped her arms around him so they could hold one another and she whispered. "I love you too."

As he held her, he ran a hand up and down her back. "I just hope you still feel that way after I tell you something."

After she pulled back so she could look in his eyes, she asked in a curious/concerned tone. "What is it?"

He took a breath before he told her. "While what I said about me seeing our future is the truth, we do have to get through the present."

"OK, but..."

He cuts her off. "I thought long and hard about this choice that I made, and while I know it won't be easy on everybody who is affected because of it, it's just something I feel I have to do." She was about to open her mouth again, but he finished before she could. "I'm going into the army."

When those words left his mouth, she had to admit she was shocked on one hand, but on the other hand, she could see him doing this, and she knew his decision wasn't because he couldn't get into college, especially considering he was top 5 in his class.

Her thoughts get interrupted when he spoke in an uncertain tone as he walked past her so she would be behind him as he looked out in ocean. "I guess I'm the one that should be asking about the better ques..."

She cuts him off as she turned to look at his back. "There isn't anybody better than you." When he turned around, he was giving her a hopeful look, and she finished with tears in her eyes as she walked up to him and cupped his cheek. "You're right, it won't be easy being away from you for long periods of time, longer than it could have been had you gone to college out of state, but if you feel this strongly on needing/wanting to do this, then I'm behind you 100%"

Relief just flooded through Kyle as he asked. "Really?"

He knew when he made that final decision on going into the army, outside of telling his dad, Lindsey would be the hardest to tell, not knowing if he would get her support or not. But now knowing that she will still be behind him, he felt a little better, he said a little because he still has to tell his dad.

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Really, so you better not be backing out of that amazing future you saw us having."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up slightly and spun them around a few times as he replied. "No way."

Once her feet were back on the sand, they place their foreheads together as they closed their eyes, just wanting to be in the moment together.

* * *

Walking hand in hand into the hotel room, they let the door close behind them, and once they got to the middle of the room, Bryan cupped Nicole's cheek with his free hand and spoke softly. "Tonight is all about you, if you just want to lie there, cuddled up while watching TV all night, then it's ok. When you're ready to leave, then let me know and we'll go, ok?"

She nodded with a smile. "Ok, and I would love to cuddle with you."

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Alright, just let me change." When he gave her a surprised look, she smirked. "Well, when you live with two people who pack a bag before they go to work just in case, it kind of sticks with you."

He chuckled with another nod. "I guess I should know that, my mom does it too."

She chuckled in return while walking towards the bathroom with her bag as he walked towards the bed.

When she returned to the main area, wearing a tank-top and sweatpants, Bryan was sitting up in bed flipping through the channels to find something to watch, and as she got on the bed, she asked. "What about a movie?"

He nodded, and when he stopped a romantic comedy, he laid down and held up his arm, then once she laid down so her head was laying on his chest, she spoke as she placed her hand on the buttons of his white dress shirt. "You're not a huge fan of romantic comedies."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "I know, but I also know you have a secret soft spot for them, so since it's your night, I thought why not."

"Thank you."

He ran his hand up and down her bare arm as he replied. "You're welcome."

She moved so she could turn her head and look at him. "Not only about the movie, but the night."

He cupped her cheek and whispered with emotion. "You don't need to thank me about that, it isn't about having that one night. I meant what I said earlier today, my future lies with you, and I don't care if we are too young to be thinking about that, it's the truth. No matter what happens in the next few years, we are end game, I promise you that."

She smiled with a nod. "I like the sound of that."

"Good." She leaned toward him and kissed him softly, and as they pulled back, he asked as he opened his eyes. "It does make me wonder."

"About what?"

He ran a thumb up and down her cheek as he continued. "What your parents would have thought about me."

"You mean Steven and Valarie?" After he nodded, she continued with confidence. "I really believe that if they saw how happy I am with you, then they would be happy for me."

"I wish I could have known them."

"Me too."

"Then I could tell them how amazing their daughter is."

She smiled shyly at the comment, but commented back. "And I can tell them how amazing my boyfriend is."

"You really think so?"

"Yep"

"Even when I do this."

Before she could speak he started tickling her, making her laugh while she tried to move away, but she couldn't, and eventually he was above her when she spoke while trying to catch her breath. "Ok...you...win..."

He was still above her as they were continuing to catch their breaths, then once they had them with their eyes connected, they both felt the air shift, and Bryan shook his head as he started to move. "I'm sorry."

But she stopped him. "Wait."

Before he could speak, she cupped his cheek and brought him down so their lips could touch, and what started out light kisses turned to deeper ones, then before he knew it, he felt her fingers on the buttons of his shirt, which a part of him didn't want to stop, but the other part, the stronger part of him knew that if they didn't and she went through with this without stopping to think about it first, she might regret it, and he didn't want this special moment to be tainted in anyway, so he slowed their kisses down and pulled back before putting his forehead to hers and whispered, while trying to catch his breath again. "Wait."

He moved so he was back on his side of the bed as she sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want it like this, you have to be sure. To me this is too important."

She nodded as she took his hand. "I know, believe me it is for me too, so I'm sorry."

He shook his head as he slipped his fingers into hers. "You have nothing to apologize for, we are just embarking on new territory here."

"Yeah, and it's a little scary."

He moved closer to her and cupped her cheek. "I know it is, but you are not alone, I'm with you every step of the way."

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know, but not tonight, ok?"

He wiped her tears away with a nod. "Ok, so do you want to leave?"

She sniffled as she finished. "Can we stay here tonight, I just want to sleep in your arms, if that's ok?"

"That's more than ok."

After they kissed softly, he laid down before she laid her head on his chest, and after he placed his arm around her shoulders, he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Next Morning

As Calleigh's eyes fluttered opened and she became more conscious of her surroundings, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of last night.

 _Flashback_

 _Last Night_

 _Horatio stood there for several seconds in shock, and eventually Calleigh started to feel a little tense, more than when she first felt like she was pregnant again, so she cleared her throat and asked softly. "Handsome, are you..."_

 _He mentally shook of his daze state, then he started to smile with tears in his eyes as he walked up to his wife. "Pregnant?"_

 _She nodded with a small smile herself. "Yeah, I don't know, this time I felt that something was a little off before I..."_

 _She was cut off when his lips were on hers, and after several passionate minutes, they finally pulled back, breathing a little more heavier, and he asked again with tears still in his eyes. "Pregnant?"_

 _She nodded again with a few sniffles. "Yes, and you're ok with this..."_

 _He chuckled before cupping her cheek with one hand and her stomach with the other one before replying with love in his eyes. "I'm more than ok with this, sweetheart, this is a blessing, and one I'm very thankful for, so thank you."_

 _She smiled as she placed her hand on top of his that was still on her stomach before saying. "Well, as far as I remember I wasn't the only one there, so thank you too."_ _He chuckled again before bringing her closer again so they could kiss a few more times, and when they pulled back and place their foreheads together, she whispered. "We better head out if we don't want to miss our dinner reservations."_

 _She pulled back from him with a smile, but as she was taking her hand off his that was on her stomach, he took her hand and replied with a look of passion in his eyes. "Or we could have a change in plans."_

 _With the look in his eyes, it not only sent her heart soaring and her body tingling, she knew exactly what he had in mind, but she couldn't help but ask with a small smirk. "What did you have in mind?"_

 _He reached up and cupped her cheek again as he spoke softly. "We can enjoy this moment just the two of us and order room service."_

 _He moved closer so he could start kissing her neck, and she closed her eyes while moving her head to the side to give him better access as she whispered. "If you're trying to convince me, I was already convinced with the look in your eyes."_

 _He smiled against her neck, and after a few more kisses, he pulled back so they could share the look of passion in their eyes, then after a short pause, their fingers and lips started to do all the talking for them, and eventually she was being laid down on the bed with him above her._

 _He gave her a loving/tender look and whispered with tears in his eyes. "I love you, so much, sweetheart."_

 _She cupped his cheek and whispered. "I love you too, handsome."_

 _They kissed softly a few times before his lips traveled down to her stomach, then he pulled back, smiled at it as he placed his hand on it and whispered. "And I love you little one, I can't wait until you join our family." He leaned down and kissed it a few times, making her close her eyes, then when he pulled back and his face was close to hers again, he leaned down and started to kiss her lips again, both doing it softly until they took things deeper and more passionate, eventually getting loss in one another._

 _End of Flashback_

Calleigh gets brought back to the present when she feels her husband's arm wrap around her from behind and his lips on her bare shoulder, then heard his soft voice. "Good Morning sweetheart."

She smiled as she turned in his arms, and with him above her, she smiled in return and cupped his cheek. "Good Morning, indeed." She sighed in content as she started to finish. "Last Night was..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "I know, amazing." He moved his hand so it was on her stomach as he looked down at it. "And hearing the news about our new little one, only made it better."

She slipped her hand on top of his as she replied. "It sure did." There was a short pause before she asked. "So, just so we are clear here, you're really ok about this?"

He looked at her and couldn't help but smirk a little. "What? Was I not convincing enough last night, am I losing my touch?"

She smiled as she reaches for him so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "No way are you losing your touch in anyway." His look changes to proudness, almost smugly, making her smile a little wider before she finished with a little more serious tone. "I just want to make sure we are on the same page here, we never talked about having another one."

He nodded in understanding before speaking in a more serious, but loving tone. "You're right we haven't, and while this one wasn't planned, I couldn't be happier about it, or more excited. Like I said last night, this is a blessing, an amazing blessing."

When she saw noting but the truth in his eyes, she nodded with a smile before bringing him down for a couple of soft kisses, and after he pulled back, he placed his forehead to hers and they both sighed in content, wanting to enjoy this moment a little longer.

After a few moments, she whispered. "And as much as I would love to stay here all day, I'm..."

He cuts her off with a nod and smile. "I know, me too."

As much as they love and enjoy their alone time, they love and miss the kids, and they were ready to be with them again, so after a few more moments alone, they got out of bed so they could get ready and check out.

* * *

After pulling the vehicle in front of the house, Bryan and Nicole got out of his vehicle and they started walking towards the front door hand in hand, then once they got there, she releases his hand so she could get her keys from her bag, then after unlocking the front door, but before opening it, she turned to him with a smile. "Thank you for last night."

Bryan smiled in return as he started to reply. "I don't know why you are thanking me, we..."

But was cut off when the front door unexpectedly opened and an angry Nick walked right up to him, grabbed him by the front of his suit jacket and moved him so his back was against the post on the front porch before he spoke in an angry tone. "She is my sister, you son of..."

Nicole, shocked on seeing her brother so aggressive, shook it off a second later as she cuts him off. "Nick, stop it, nothing happened."

With angry eyes, he moved them over to his sister, who was now next to him. "You expect me to believe that you two were together all night, and nothing happened?"

This time she gave him an angry look. "And I don't know if I should be insulted by that comment or not." His eyes softened a little, and he as about to speak, but she continued before he could. "But I'm telling you the truth, nothing happened, all we did was watch a movie and sleep."

Nick moved his eyes to look into Bryan's, and the other man nodded with his hands up. "She's telling you the truth man." Then he couldn't help but smirk. "You know me, I wouldn't make a move until she tells me I can."

Nick's eyes and grip softened a little as he looked into Nicole's eyes while he asked softly. "Nicole?"

This time she smiled with a nod as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder. "He was the perfect gentleman. In fact, he stopped me from taking things too far."

Nick looked at Bryan again, and he nodded before finishing. "It just wasn't the right time."

Nick took a moment to process what was said and the sincere, honest looks he saw, then he nodded as he released Bryan completely and stepped back, a little ashamed for his actions, but this was his sister, and it didn't matter if she was the older one, he still wanted to protect her.

He cleared his throat and said. "Look, I'm sorry, I...

Bryan cuts him off with a smile. "It's ok man, you know I have a sister too, so I know about wanting to protect her."

Nick nodded before looking over at his sister, then he sighed and said. "Nic..."

But she cuts him off. "I should be upset with you, but I can understand where you are coming from because I probably would have done the same thing had it been reversed." They chuckled with nods before she finished. "But also know that while I appreciate it, I don't need it, I can take care of myself."

He took a breath with a nod before turning his body to her so they could look into each other's eyes, both seeing their parents in them, as he spoke. "And while I know that is true, I can't help it, you're my sister and wanting to protect you is an instinct I can't turn off, no matter what."

She nodded with a smile. "Ok, then at least turn it down until after you know the facts, then if I want your protection, I'll let you know."

As Nick started to nod with a smile of his own, Lindsey came in view from the opened front door. "Oh there you are Nick." Then she looked between Nicole and Bryan with a smile. "Oh, hi guys, how did you make-out last night?"

Bryan and Nicole chuckled as Nick rolled his eyes before looking at Lindsey with a smile. "What's up?"

Lindsey chuckled before looking at Nick again. "Kyle wanted to know if you're hungry."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, and I'll let him know you two are back." Then he looks at Bryan. "If you want to stay for breakfast."

Bryan nodded with a smile. "Sure. In fact, I'll just let him know myself."

Nick just nodded as he headed for the front door and walked in the house, but before Bryan followed the other man, he looked at Nicole and said. "I just hope your other brother has a different reaction on seeing me this morning."

Nicole smiled as she walked up to her boyfriend and cupped his cheek. "I'm sure he will." Then she couldn't help but smirk. "But if it's equal or worse than Nick's, let me know and I'll be in there to protect you."

He then replied in a somewhat high pitched woman's voice with a smile. "Oh, my hero."

The women chuckled before she whispered. "You better believe it."

His eyes softened with nothing but love, then he leaned toward her and they shared a soft kiss before he pulled back and started walking towards the front door, going inside a second later.

When it was just the girls, Lindsey couldn't help but ask with a smile. "So, what happened last night?"

Nicole chuckled, having a feeling that was going to be the question of the day, as she walked towards the door to get her keys, and after she walked in the house and closed the door, they started walking towards and up the stairs as she spoke. "Nothing."

Lindsey raised an eyebrow as she repeated. "Nothing?"

They walked into Nicole's room and she nodded as she placed her bag down on the floor and her keys on her desk before looking at her best friend. "Yes, nothing." She took a breath before finishing as she walked to her bed and sat down. "I can't lie and said that nothing almost happened, but in the end we both agreed it wasn't the right time." She then looked at her hands and shook her head. "I just..."

She trailed off and Lindsey, who looked a little concerned now, walked over to her best friend and sat down next to her before placing her hand on top of hers and asked. "You just...what?"

Nicole took another breath before she shook her head and continued. "And while I believed him when he said we should wait, he's going to Miami University in the fall, and you know there will be temptation left and right."

Lindsey shook her head and replied. "That man is crazy in love with you, and has been for how many years now?" Nicole couldn't help but smile with a nod at that comment while Lindsey continued. "So, I don't believe you have anything to worry about. Besides, sleeping with him because you feel you are going to lose him isn't really the best reason to go there anyways. If you weren't ready, you weren't ready."

Hearing the good points Lindsey made, Nicole nodded with a smile. "You're right."

Lindsey nodded, feeling better she helped her friend, then as she was standing up so she could give her friend some privacy so she could change clothes, Nicole asked after clearing her throat. "I know I wasn't the only one with a big decision last night, so how did it go for you two?"

Not that Nicole wanted to know what goes on in Kyle's love life, but seeing as the woman he's dating is her best friend, she had to make sure she was ok too.

Knowing she was the only person Kyle has told about his plans, she couldn't saying anything about that, so she just told her the truth. "We also did nothing, after a walk on the beach, we ended up back here and hung out with Nick and Anthony in the living room and fell asleep there."

Seeing the truth in her best friends eyes, Nicole stood up with a smile. "Then we got some very understanding and patient boyfriends."

Lindsey replied with sincerity in her voices. "And ones I'm sure we wouldn't trade for anything."

Nicole chucked with a nod. "Most definitely not."

They wrap each other in a hug as Lindsey spoke again. "I'm glad you're ok."

"You too."

They pull back, and Lindsey smiled. "I'll see you downstairs."

After Nicole nodded, Lindsey walked out of the room, then after a sigh of content Nicole started to change her clothes before she headed downstairs.

* * *

30 minutes later

The five friends, plus little Anthony, who was in his high chair at the end of the kitchen table, were in the kitchen, finishing up their breakfast as Nicole spoke with a smile as she looked around the table. "Ok, you guys have to promise no matter how hectic it gets in your college lives, we come together here every once in awhile. I'm going to miss these moments."

Bryan wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he replied. "Aww, you know me babe, I'll still always be here."

As Nicole smiled, Nick frowned a little before he asked Kyle. "I just realized something, you've never mentioned where you are planning on going after graduation."

Before Kyle could speak, Nicole and Bryan nodded their heads as Nicole replied. "He's right." Then she smirked. "So, come on, fess up, where are you going?"

Kyle shifted in his seat as he looked at Lindsey, and as she gave him a nod, which the other's saw it so they became a little worried, and Nick asked. "What is it? What's going on, you are going somewhere, right?"

Nicole then replied. "Not that it matters if you're going to college or not, we'll still love you, we just want you to be happy."

Kyle gave his sister a smile and nod. "I appreciate you saying that." Nicole nodded as he looked at Nick and continued. "And Nick, you are right, I am going somewhere, probably somewhere you would least expect me to go, but I thought long and hard about my decision, and I know it's where I need to be."

This time Bryan gets in the conversation. "Where to man?"

Kyle looked over at Lindsey again, and she gave him another nod as she took his hand, then he took a breath before looking at his siblings/friends. "I was going to wait to tell everybody together, but maybe this is better, and I can just tell our parents in private." He took one more moment before he finally told them. "I've decided to join the army."

The whole room got silent for several minutes, but when a voice was heard again, it wasn't the voice anybody was expecting.

"You've decided to do what?"

The five friends looked towards the kitchen doorway, where they heard the strong male voice, but before any of them or the two people standing in the doorway could speak, little Anthony, who wasn't aware about the bombshell that just dropped by Kyle, smiled and shouted. "Momma, daddy!"

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Two Chapters left, thanks for reading and please review.


	18. Saying Goodbye Part 1

AN: Thanks for the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Saying Goodbye Part 1

A little over 1 month later

July, 2009

Now 18 year old Kyle was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and the back door that would lead him to the back deck with a hot chocolate mug in his hand, watching Lindsey sleeping in the chair, who had spent the night with him outside, both wanted to spend as much as time as they could since he was leaving later this afternoon.

As he took a sigh, Calleigh walked into the room. "Good Morning."

Kyle turned around, which as he did that, she could see Lindsey outside, and he said. "Good Morning."

Calleigh stopped next to him and spoke as she was looking outside. "I see Lindsey's still here."

He nodded and spoke in a serious tone. "Yes, but we didn't..."

Calleigh cuts him off with a smile. "We know, and we already talked to Catherine so she wouldn't worry."

"Thank you." He stopped and took a breath before continuing, almost a little shyly. "We didn't mean to fall asleep, but we wanted to spend as much time together as possible and time slipped away from us."

Calleigh cupped the cheek of the oldest 'child' in the house, who looked so handsome like his father. "I understand, don't worry about it."

As he nodded, she started to turn to the counter, but was stopped after a few steps. "Calleigh." Calleigh turned around and he continued. "I want to say thank you again." She was about to open her mouth, but he cuts her off before she could. "Not just for this morning, but for everything you've done for me the last 12 years, practically the last 4. When dad was going through a rough time and you guys weren't around one another so much, you still managed to show me that you would still be there for me, and there are no words that I could express to you on how much that meant to me."

Feeling a little emotional but keeping it inside, she smiled as she took his free hand this time. "I'm always here for you Kyle, no matter what. I didn't only fall for your father, I hope you know that."

Also feeling a little emotion, but keeping inside, he nodded with that Caine smile on his face. "I do."

They stood there face to face for a few moments longer before she took a breath and stepped back, releasing his hand, and spoke. "Now, why don't you wake up that girlfriend of yours so we can have some breakfast."

He nodded again and cleared his throat. "Right." He then turned so he could walk outside, and once he did, he headed for the nearest chair, bent down and moved his girlfriend's blond hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek while whispering. "I am the luckiest man in the world, you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

With her eyes still closed, Lindsey spoke with a smile. "Are you just trying to score brownie points?"

He chuckled while she opened her eyes, then once they were open, he continued. "Maybe a little." Then he finished with a serious look in his eyes. "But it doesn't change any words of that statement."

They looked into each other's eyes lovingly, then after realizing where she was and what time of the day it was, she gasped and stared to remove the blanket from her. "Oh Crap, my mom is going to flip, I..."

He cuts her of as he placed his hand on her shoulder to lower back down. "It's ok, your mom knows where you are, and she understood."

He hands her the hot chocolate, and she takes it while nodding, then after taking a sip, she sighed. "I just didn't want to leave last night."

"I know, I didn't want you to either."

She took another sip before speaking again. "I do feel a little guilty for taking most of your time though."

"My family understood too, everything is ok."

After anther sip she asked with curiosity. "And speaking of last night, if I remember correctly you had me in your arms when we fell asleep. How did you not wake me?"

He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "You are surprisingly a heavy sleeper."

She smirked back, but there was a seriousness in her eyes. "Or maybe I just knew I was safe."

His eyes were still sparkling, but the conversation started to turn more serious. "You are always that when you're with me, I hope you know that." She nodded and was about to speak, but he continued before she could. "And while having you in my arms and watching you sleep only enforced on seeing that future together, and I hope you still feel the same."

She removed one of her hands from the coffee mug and cupped his cheek. "You already know the answer to that, but to put it on record, I still see it too."

His eyes lit up like she had never seen before and her heart just melted all over again, then he took a breath and placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his Senior class ring and asked. "So will you wear this as that promise?"

She nodded with a chuckle. "I would, but it looks it would be a little big for my finger."

He nodded in return as he pulled a chain out of his other pocket and slipped the ring on it. "I came prepared."

She playfully rolled her eyes as she smirked again. "I should have known."

He placed the necklace around her neck, and as he clipped it, he said with a smile. "Ah, you still love me."

Once it was clipped and secured he pulled back slightly so they could have eye contact, and she nodded and spoke with emotion. "Always, and never forget that, ok?"

"Ok, and never forget that I love you too."

They leaned forward and kissed a few times before their moment was interrupted when they heard knocking on the glass back door, so they pulled back slowly, placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, then after a few minutes, she sighed as she pulled back. "I should go and let you spend this time with your family."

He slipped his fingers through hers and whispered. "You are part of my family. Besides, Calleigh invited you to have breakfast with us."

Not wanting to leave just yet anyways, she took his invitation. "Ok, I would be happy to."

She removed the blanket from her, stood up, and with his hand still in hers they walked towards the back door so they could enjoy breakfast with the family.

* * *

An Hour later

After breakfast and an emotional goodbye with Lindsey, Kyle wanted to have a little bit of alone time, so he had been sitting on the last step of the deck looking out in the ocean for about 15 minutes when he heard the sound of his youngest brother. "Hi brofer, you ok?"

He turned his head around and saw Calleigh holding little Anthony in her arms and she said. "He wanted to check on you, and I thought..."

He cuts her off with a nod and smile as he stood up and held out his arms. "I would love to have a moment with my little bro, thank you."

Calleigh nodded as she handed her youngest off, then once Kyle had a hold of him, she turned around and headed back inside the house.

When they were alone, he kissed the top of his brother's blond hair, a trait he took after his mother, and spoke as he started walking on the sand. "Why don't we take a little walk, little man."

Smiling, Anthony nodded with a shout. "Yeah!"

After a few steps, he started to speak. "I know you won't understand why I won't be here everyday, but I hope you always know that I love you and that you fill our parents up with so much joy, you are their light."

Feeling the little bit of sadness from his brother, Anthony frowned as he wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered. "Uve you too, brofer."

Kyle smiled as he squeezed him lightly and kissed his head, then he continued to walk and talk, just telling him all the things he wished for his brother.

About 10 minutes later they reached the back deck again, and when Anthony saw Nicole standing there next to Nick, he smiled and held out his hands towards his sister. "Sissy!"

The men chuckled as Kyle hands his brother off to his sister, both knowing that, or at least feeling that, Anthony definitely has a favorite sibling, and it wasn't either of them.

Nicole smirked in victory before clearing her throat and speaking with a little more seriousness. "I'll let you two have your moment."

They just nodded before Nicole turned around and walked them inside the house, and once the door clicked shut, Kyle and Nick looked at one another before Kyle asked. "You want to take a walk?"

Nick, who was now almost taller than him, shook his head with a smile. "Nah man, being here is fine."

Kyle nodded as he walked towards the deck railing and Nick followed him, then after a few seconds of silence, Nick started to speak. "You scared?"

Kyle took a moment before he spoke. "Honestly a little, but I'm not going to dwell on that feeling, I'm just going to concentrate on my task. I just feel very strongly that this is something I have to do, despite how hard it is walking away from everybody here."

Nick nodded in understanding as he spoke. "And as much as I want to beg you to come back to us, I won't add that to your pressure, I'll just say be safe and I'll see you when I see you."

Kyle smiled as he held out his hand and Nick took it before they got into a hug, and as they pulled back, Kyle spoke again after clearing his throat. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course man, you know I have your back."

Feeling the emotion come to him, Kyle tried to keep it down the best he could as he spoke. "I know she has Nicole, but I was hoping you could..."

Nick cuts him off with a nod and smile. "I'll keep an eye on Lindsey and make sure she'll be ok."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

There was a moment of silence before Nick finished. "I also want to thank you for being the best older brother I could have asked for, you were there for me on my darkest day, and have been there ever since."

Kyle held out his hand again with one more nod. "Mine too man."

They did the one armed hug again, and after they pulled back, Nick took a breath and pats him on the shoulder before walking away so he could go inside the house, and as Kyle turned back around so he could look at the ocean, he wiped a few tears away that unexpectedly came down his cheek and took a breath, still trying to be strong.

* * *

Six Hours later

Once Kyle walked back inside, he had a little family time before he started packing up his room, knowing it was going to have an new occupant very soon, then after lunch, he packed what he was taking with him, and as he was finishing up, Nicole stepped in his doorway and cleared her throat before she smirked as she held out a stuffed animal. "I don't want you to forget this."

Kyle turned his head and chuckled at the teddy bear Nicole was holding, which actually use to be his, then he sighed as he reached for it once she was near him, and said. "This was the last thing my mom gave me."

Nicole nodded as she walked to his bed and sat down. "I know, and I remember you holding it when we met for the first time, you use to carry that thing with you everywhere, you even hid it in your backpack at school."

Kyle placed a finger to his lips and said with a smile. "Shush, no is suppose to know about that."

Nicole chuckled as Kyle moved his big duffel bag to the floor and sat down next to her on the bed as Nicole spoke again after clearing her throat. "I bet you don't remember when you stopped carrying it around."

Kyle looked down at the brown teddy bear for a few moments before looking at his sister. "Of course I do. It was about three weeks after we met and we were doing one of our famous sleepovers and you nightmare about your parents, and I gave you this and told you it..."

Nicole finished with tears in her eyes. "That it would protect me." She took a breath and finished. "And from that moment on, I think deep down I knew I would always view you as my protective big brother."

He took a breath and replied. "And I think deep down that was the moment I wanted to view you as my little sister so I could protect you." She sobbed/laughed as he spoke after wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "And now I can see why you would want me to take this with me, but I think he's better off here, so I don't have to take a lot of crap from the guys."

She sobbed/laughed again as she nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I just..."

She trailed off as he nodded while he brought his sister closer and kissed her temple before whispering. "I know, but don't think you're getting rid of me that fast, there are a few things I want to be a part of, witness."

She pulled back from his arms and asked. "Oh really?" He nodded with a smile as she asked again. "Can I have a few instances?"

"Ok, for one, we do have another sibling along the way, and I want to make sure our brother..."

Nicole cuts him off with a chuckle. "Oh no, as much as I love you guys, I can't be surrounded by a bunch of brothers, this time it's a sister."

He raised an eyebrow and asked with a smile. "You really think so?"

"Yep, positive."

He then held out his hand. "Ten Bucks?"

Nicole nodded with a smile as she took her brother's hand. "You are on." After they shook hands, she asked. "And another instance?"

He took a breath and looked down at the teddy bear again as he replied softly. "I would like to have a family of my own someday."

She smirked in return. "And I'm guessing Lindsey is part of that picture of yours?"

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "You better believe it, she's smack dab right in the middle of that picture."

She smirked again, but he could tell she was serious. "Good, or there would have been problems between me and you."

He chuckled with a head nod. "And I don't doubt that." She started to chuckle as he finished their conversation with. "And of all the other things I want to witness and be a part of it I'm most looking forward to seeing you as a mom someday." Nicole gasped in shock, and there was something else in her eyes that Kyle couldn't tell what it was and he asked. "Is it really that bad I would like to see my sibling have a family of their own someday?"

She shook her head with a nervous smile. "Of course not, the answer just took me by surprise is all."

Looking concerned now, he answered. "Yeah I got that, but I also feel there was something else."

She shook her head again. "No."

But Kyle wasn't done. "I mean, you're not...are you?" Before she could answer, he stood up a little hurt and upset. "Oh, I'm going to kill him."

Nicole stood up and took his hand while replying. "Kyle it isn't that, he did nothing wrong and I'm not, honestly."

When he finally saw the truth in her eyes, he took a breath and nodded. "Ok, but I still feel it is something, and I understand if you don't want to talk about it. However, you know you can tell me anything, no matter what it is."

Nicole nodded with tears in her eyes as she brought him in a hug. "I know, and that's one of the things I love about you."

"I love you too."

As they were pulling back from the hug, they hear Calleigh's voice. "Kyle we better go, you don't want to miss your bus."

"Ok!"

When they have eye contact they smiled at one another as he handed the teddy bear back to her and said. "He is still here to protect you."

She takes the bear from him, kissed his cheek and walked out of the room to give a few more minutes alone.

He took a moment or two looking around the room, then he sighed as he picked up his bag and walked out of the room and headed downstairs, which once he got there, he saw Bryan standing in the middle of the living room. "Bryan man, what are you doing here?"

He smiled as he held out his hand. "You didn't think I was going to let one of my best friends leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

Even though a few minutes ago he wanted to hurt him, his sister reassured him that Bryan was still a good guy, so he was happy to see him, and after placing his bag on the floor he walked up to him and did a one arm hug. "Thanks for being here."

"Of course, man."

As they were pulling back, Bryan spoke. "I can take a few people with me since we are going to the same place."

Before anybody could speak, Anthony raised is hand and said. "Me go!"

Calleigh, who was holding Anthony, started to speak with a smile. "Honey we would have to take your seat out of our vehicle and..."

Before he could protest, Bryan spoke with a smile. "I don't mind if you guys don't." Then he smiled at Nicole, who was now walking down the stairs with her jacket on. "You want to ride with me?"

She gave him a small smile and nod. "Sure."

Horatio and Calleigh share a look, and his said it was up to her if Anthony went with Bryan and Nicole, and not able to stand to see a pout on her youngest son's face, she looked at Bryan and asked. "You sure?"

He nodded with a smile. "No problem."

Calleigh nodded and replied. "Ok, let's get that situated and we can go."

Anthony shouted. "Yeah!" As the group walked out of the house with laughter.

* * *

AN: Last Chapter next. Thanks for reading and please review.


	19. Saying Goodbye Part 2

AN: Here is the last chapter of the story, thanks for the support.

* * *

Chapter 19: Saying Goodbye Part 2

When they got to the bus stop, and out of the vehicle, Kyle walked towards the back of the vehicle so he could get his bag, but stopped before he could reach it and gasped a little, seeing that the CSI team was there, including Warrick and Catherine. However, there was one noticable no-show, but considering they both agreed it would be too hard to say goodbye here, he knew she wouldn't be here, even though a small part of him wished that she was now.

Calleigh smiled through her tears as she placed a hand on his shoulder to get him back to the present. "They wanted to see you off."

They did have a team gathering a few days ago so they could have a little time with him before he left, so he wasn't expecting this, but was touched by it. He just nodded, trying to keep his emotions down while he got his bag out of the back of the vehicle, then they headed towards the group so he could say goodbye to them.

Once they got near them, Kyle went up to every individual and hugged them while thanking them for helping him become the person he was today. He may have not spent a lot of hours through the years with each and everyone one of these people, and there were some he saw more than the others, but because they were good to his family, he considered them family too.

When the last person in the group said their goodbyes, he turned to his immediate family again, the group he spent more hours with than he can count, and after a sigh, knowing this was going to be hard, Nicole broke the tension with a smile as she held out her hands and stepped up towards him. "Oh come on, why don't we get this over with and send you on your way."

They all chuckled softly as brother and sister hug, then he spoke with a smirk. "Oh I see how it is, want to get rid of me as quickly as possible now, huh?"

Trying to keep her emotions intact, she whispered. "Yep, that was my plan all along."

Feeling her shake a little, he kissed her temple and whispered, getting into serious mode. "I love you, and I hope to hear from you soon."

"I love you too, and you know I will."

A moment or two later, they finally pulled back before he went down the line, saying goodbye to Bryan next, Anthony, who was a little sadder now, feeling something is really going on, then came Nick, and when he got to Calleigh and they shared their hug, he whispered. "Take care of him, I know he's going to need you more than ever right now."

Sniffling, Calleigh ran a hand up and down the young man's back as she whispered in return, knowing specifically on who he was talking about. "Always, and you take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will."

"I love you."

Kyle took a moment before he said the word Calleigh wasn't expecting, but had always secretly hoped for. "I love you too, mom."

She silently gasped at that last word as they pulled back, and he looked in her eyes to see if what he said was ok, which the look she was giving him back said it all and they shared a smile as she cupped his cheek with a nod.

A part of Kyle will always love and wish his mom was here to see him now, but he couldn't have imagined a better mom than Calleigh, she had a big heart and she had no problem sharing it with the ones closest to her, partciually the family.

When he stepped away from Calleigh, the family shifted off to the side to give father and son a few minutes alone, and when he stopped in front of his father, he did a little sigh. "I know you haven't exactly been thrilled about this move since you heard me say what I was doing, and I'm sorry if I disappointed you..."

Horatio finally spoke with so much emotion inside of him, he didn't know what to do. "I'm not disappointed in you, in fact, I couldn't be prouder."

Looking a little confused, since this whole time there had been nothing but tension between them, he asked. "Really? But I thought..."

He cuts his son off again. "As a parent you want your child to follow their dreams, but they will always want them to be as safe as possible following them, and what you choose to follow and where you're going isn't exactly the safest route."

Kyle nodded in understanding then spoke, trying to keep his emotions down. "I know, but some times that's not an option. Besides, if you really think about it, I'm doing exactly what you do, you put yourself on the line everybody to protect this city, and I'm just trying to do my part to protect this country." Horatio nodded, there was nothing he could say about that, as Kyle finished in a determined tone. "I will come back to you, to this family, there are lot of things I'm not ready to miss out on."

Horatio nodded again as he cupped his son's cheek. "I'll hold you to that."

Kyle nodded as he brought his father in a hug, a few tears going down his cheek. "I love you, dad."

Silently sniffling, Horatio replied softly while hugging him as tightly as he could. "I love you too, son."

When they finally pulled back, Kyle shared a smile with his father before looking at the rest of his family, then he sighed, and since his bag was already in its place on the bus, he started to walk towards the door, but stopped a few seconds later when hears that beautiful voice. "Kyle wait!"

Kyle turned his head and saw Lindsey running his way, and he smiled as he walked a few steps towards her, then not long after, she jumped in his arms and he caught her before she wrapped her legs around his waist and she started to sob. "I'm sorry, I couldn't let you leave without another goodbye."

Kyle sniffled as he held his girlfriend tight. "It's ok, I'm glad you came."

It was a few moments before they realized where they were and could hear the army guys hooting and hollering at them, making her chuckle while shaking her head. "Oh my god, I just realized I made this into some cheesy ending of a romantic comedy movie."

He smiled as he looked up at her with nothing but love in his eyes, not minding the scene one bit, even if he knew he was going to get flack for it later, but he didn't really care at the moment. "While some will call it cheesy, others will call it romantic."

She smiled wider before speaking in a loving tone. "I love you."

"I love you too, always."

They kissed softly a few times before she finally released him and her feet was back on the ground, then they walked back towards the bus, seeing the family with all kinds of looks on their faces, they even saw some, most of them being the girls/women, wiping their eyes, and they weren't sure if it was the scene they witnessed or Kyle leaving, perhaps quite possible both.

They stopped at the door of the bus, released hands, and after one more look and wave at his family, he finally stepped on the bus, the door closing a few moments later after two more men walked on behind him.

Once the family watched the bus until they couldn't see it anymore, Lindsey asked Nicole if she wanted to hang out with her, and after a nod from her parents, she nodded towards her best friend and they walked away as the rest of the group started to leave themselves.

* * *

Later that Night

With Nicole hanging out with Lindsey, and Nick was with Bryan, the Caine household was a little smaller during the evening, and Anthony wasn't making things easy. He already missed his oldest brother, which they tried everything they could to calm him down, until finally he fell asleep, and once Calleigh placed him in his crib that was still in their room, she leaned down and kissed his head. "I know you miss your brother, sweetie, but he'll visit soon. I love you."

Once she pulled back, she stepped away from the crib and walked out of the room, shutting the door as softly as she could before walking a few steps down the hall, where her husband was standing in the doorway to Kyle's bedroom, then she wrapped her arm around his waist while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her head.

She sighed in content before speaking softly. "There hasn't been a promise that boy hasn't kept, and when he says he'll come back to us, you know he will."

He sighed a little before replying. "I know, but we both know at times things can get hectic, and one moment can change..."

She cuts him off with a nod. "Everything. I know that too, but he's got a good head on his shoulders, smart like his father."

He smiled as he whispered. "Trying to make me feel better I see."

She removed herself from his arms, so she could cup his cheek as she replied with love in her eyes. "Always, and I know things won't feel the same right now with him gone, but you have us, the rest of your family, so lean on us when you need to, we love and miss him just as much as you do."

He nodded in understanding on where she was coming from. "I promise I'll try my best not to shut you out this time."

Feeling relieved she won't lose her husband over this, she smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled in return as he took her hand and kissed it before whispering. "And if I never said it before, thank you too."

"For What?"

He brought her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he finished. "For falling in love me, building this amazing life with me, giving me more than I could have imagined, and loving him like he was your own without a second thought."

She had tears in her eyes when she finished. "Everything you said has been all worth it and I couldn't be happier or prouder about where I am today, I love this life and I want to continue to grow with you, and love you."

After a few minutes of just looking at each other with nothing but love, they kissed softly a few times before he brings her in a hug and whispered. "I love you too."

Things may be a little difficult moving forward when a piece of their family isn't near them on a daily bases right now, but like they've shown, they'll get through this time together as family.

* * *

AN: There it is, I hope this story was worth your time on reading, and that you still want that sequel :), which I'll get that out as soon as I can if you do. But in the meantime, I hope you all had a safe and Happy New Years Eve, thanks again for the awesome support you've shown, not only on this story, but my older ones too, and remember Ducaine4ever!


End file.
